La Noirceur de son Âme
by kagura2409
Summary: Parce que j'en ai marre des HPLV où Dumbledore est le vrai méchant et Voldemort un gentil incompris. Dumbledore est bon, Dumbledore est fort, mais Dumbledore est stupide. Voldemort est fou, Voldemort est dangereux, Voldemort est un grand malade, mais Harry l'aime quand même! Tant pis pour les autres, ils n'ont juste pas été capable de voir sa Grandeur! Dark Harry, No bash.
1. Intro

Vous l'avez demandé, le voici: mon HPLV Dark Harry! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira! ;)

* * *

La Coupe des Trois Sorciers était enfin en vue, Harry était à deux doigts de l'avoir, mais il venait d'entendre des pas derrière lui, et soudainement, Cédric surgit ! Il allait avoir la Coupe avant lui, il était plus grand, plus fort, plus rapide…

Mais un bruit de cliquetis se fit entendre et Harry ne put que crier en voyant la masse mouvante qui se dirigeait vers eux. Cédric n'avait pas pu la voir, ses yeux étaient entièrement fixés sur la Coupe…

-Cédric ! Sur ta gauche ! Cria-t-il.

Le Poufsouffle se retourna mais il ne fut pas assez rapide, et il hurla lorsque les pinces de l'acromentula lui lacérèrent la poitrine. Lourdement, il tomba au sol, et il ne dut sa survie probablement qu'à Harry qui lança à la Créature un sortilège. Totalement inefficace, mais l'araignée géante fut distraite un instant, suffisamment longtemps pour que Cédric puisse ramper hors d'atteinte. Et la bestiole, furieuse de voir sa proie lui échapper aussi bêtement, se retourna vers celui qui en était la cause, et jeta ses pinces en avant. Harry hurla alors qu'il sentait l'une d'entre elle qui s'enfonçait dans sa chair et tomba à terre. Sa jambe était touchée, elle ne le portait plus ! Il entendait vaguement Cédric qui hurlait des sorts non-loin, sans doute aussi terrifié que lui, mais tous semblaient rebondir sur la Créature. Avait-elle une carapace, ou quelque chose ?

Harry ne s'ennuya pas à penser plus longtemps, il devait continuer à se battre, ou autrement, il allait mourir ! Aussi, toujours affalé sur le sol, il réarma sa baguette et se remit à lancer sorts sur sorts…

Par miracle, deux Stupefix combinés, dont un, -celui de Harry- atteignant la Créature au niveau du ventre, eurent raison de l'araignée. L'acromentula vacilla, chancela, avant de s'effondrer…

-Harry ! Se précipita Cédric. Tu n'as rien ? Elle n'est pas tombée sur toi ?

Harry essaya de se relever, mais sa jambe tremblait si fort qu'elle refusait de fonctionner. En regardant bien, il vit une sécrétion brillante qui infectait la plaie. Les pinces de l'araignée étaient-elles empoisonnées ? Au début, il avait cru les professeurs lorsqu'ils leurs avaient dit que rien de mortel ne pourrait les atteindre dans ce Tournoi. Et puis il s'était retrouvé face à un Dragon, avait du tenir pendant une heure sous l'eau sans respirer, et maintenant, en l'espace de quelques heures il avait croisé une bonne demi-douzaine de Créatures mortelles, dont cette foutue acromentule qui avait probablement essayé de le bouffer en deuxième année ! Pas de Créatures mortelles, mon cul ! Si ils n'avaient pas réussi à l'avoir, elle ne se serait pas arrêtée, et encore, ils s'y étaient mis à deux !

Cédric, lui aussi, paraissait salement amoché : même si il semblait tenir debout, ses jambes étaient tremblantes, sa robe de sorcier et son visages étaient trempés de sang, ses vêtements tombaient en lambeaux tout comme la chair en dessous, il avait une balafre sur son beau visage et le poison devait faire effet sur lui aussi, il était pâle comme un cadavre…

-Non, répondit Harry. Ça va. Et toi ?

-…J'ai connu mieux, répondit le jeune homme, qui semblait à deux doigts de vomir…

Harry essaya de se relever à nouveau en grognant. Il abandonna aussitôt devant la douleur qui lui transperça la jambe.

-Ouais, moi aussi, répondit-il.

Il regarda Cédric. Devant lui, à quelques mètres, se tenait la Coupe étincelante et brillante…

-Prends-là, dit-il à Cédric en désignant la Coupe d'un mouvement du menton. Tu as gagné, tu es là. Et moi, je ne peux pas bouger.

Cédric se retourna, hésita, mais resta là.

-Non Harry. C'est toi qui la prends. Ça fait deux fois que tu me sauve la vie dans ce merdier dans lequel on s'est fourrés…

Harry haussa un sourcil un brin sarcastique en avisant son torse.

-Parce que tu trouve que ça à été concluant ? Et j'ai eu de l'aide moi aussi…

Cédric grimaça.

-Ok, ça fait un mal de chien, mais c'est grâce à toi que je ne me suis pas fait bouffer !

A deux doigts de lâcher nerveusement, Harry éclata de rire.

-Ça ! Elle l'aurait fait, tu peux me croire ! Figure toi que c'est Hagrid qui les élève dans la Forêt Interdite ! Elles ont failli nous dévorer, Ron et moi, en deuxième année, quand on cherchait le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets…

-Quel rapport ? Demanda Cédric en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est pour ça qu'il à été renvoyé. Il y à cinquante ans -cinquante-deux maintenant-, Voldemort à ouvert la Chambre et à tué Mimi Geignarde avec son Basilic. Et il à fait accuser Hagrid, qui élevait une acromentula géante dans un placard, pour que le Ministère ait un coupable…

Cédric écarquilla les yeux.

-Ce mec est vraiment taré ! Et Hagrid aussi…

-Ouais, répondit Harry. M'en parle pas, sa foutue araignée était un mâle, et le pire, c'est qu'il s'est débrouillé pour lui trouver une compagne ! La Forêt est pleine de ces saloperies maintenant…

Le silence retomba. Tous les deux, ils se retournèrent vers la Coupe un moment, puis l'un vers l'autre…

-Bon, dit alors Cédric, on y va ? Demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

-Ensemble ? Demanda Harry, perplexe.

-Bien sûr, comme tout ce qu'on à fait dans ce Tournoi, répondit Cédric avec un sourire qui aurait pu être étincelant si il n'avait pas eu la bouche couverte de sang…

-Poufsouffle, grommela Harry en prenant la main tendue d'un air amusé.

Cédric sourit mais ne répondit pas. Gémissants tous deux de douleur, il tira Harry vers lui pour le hisser sur ses pieds. Harry failli s'affaler lamentablement par terre de nouveau, mais Cédric le réceptionna sur son torse blessé avec un hurlement…

-Euh… Désolé, marmonna Harry, gêné.

-Pas grave, grommela Cédric d'une voix pâteuse. Mais prenons cette foutue Coupe avant que je m'évanouisse…

-T'as raison, répondit Harry sur le même ton, la douleur de sa jambe lui donnant envie de vomir…

A petit pas, ils progressèrent vers la Coupe. Cédric déposa Harry d'un côté, qui s'appuya sur le socle, puis il alla se placer de l'autre côté.

-A trois ? Proposa Cédric.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Un… Deux… Trois !

Ils saisirent chacun une anse. Un crochet les saisit au nombril. Ils s'envolèrent…

Oh non ! Le Tournoi n'était donc pas fini !? Pas encore une autre épreuve !


	2. Chapter 1

Voilà la suite, et Harry commence à basculer du côté des ténèbres! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

**Réponse à ma Review Guest:**

**marion:** Et oui! Tu me donneras ton avis!

* * *

Cédric était mort, Harry était attaché à une pierre tombale et absolument terrifié, le bras ensanglanté, Queudver geignait dans un coin d'un air larmoyant, et une fumée blanche et épaisse s'élevait du chaudron de pierre, empêchant Harry de voir quoi que ce soit…

Et puis une silhouette longiligne se déplia, se détacha en ombre chinoise dans la vapeur blanche, et Harry suffoqua.

Toute terreur s'évanouit, instantanément remplacée par une légère crainte, et surtout, un profond respect…

La puissance magique de cet homme était phénoménale ! Il sentait sa Magie, de la plus pure Magie Noire, qui se répandait dans toutes les directions, qui se dirigeait vers lui par vagues de haine et de noirceur ! La Magie de Voldemort l'effleurait comme des milliers de tentacules, elle s'étendait comme pour fouiller son corps, caressait sa peau, le traversait avec un léger frisson…

Bouche bée, Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, le Sauveur-du-Monde-Sorcier, sentit son sexe s'ériger. Pour autant, il fut incapable d'en avoir honte...

Comment pouvait-il espérer gagner ?

Face à cet homme !?

Alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant ! Par Merlin, il n'avait que quatorze ans !

Cet homme en avait presque soixante-dix, mais Harry était incapable de le considérer comme un vieux croulant. Pas alors qu'il exhalait autant de puissance. Pas alors qu'il avait vu dans ses rêves Queudver, terrifié à l'idée de l'approcher alors qu'il était pourtant moins que vivant ! Pas alors qu'il se sentait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de le regarder, hypnotisé par sa puissance, suffoquant sous son pouvoir, si violent, si intense, qu'il en était presque visible !

L'air tremblait sous le Pouvoir Souverain de Lord Voldemort. Harry haletait. L'air en était presque épais !

Il était encore un élève de Poudlard, par Merlin ! Il n'avait jamais reçu de véritable cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal avant l'année dernière ! Et encore, Lupin les avait plutôt armés face aux Créatures, c'était plus Maugrey qui leur avait appris ce qui pouvait les attendre si un jour ils se retrouvaient face à un Mage Noir…

Un homme comme lui !

Il ne recevait aucun entraînement, bon sang ! Et il n'était qu'un élève très moyen, n'en déplaise à Hermione !

Comment pouvait-il espérer arriver à quoi que ce soit face à lui ? A Voldemort ? Il n'avait aucune chance !

Aucune…

L'homme était un Être Supérieur…

Tout-Puissant.

Imposant.

Destructeur.

Créateur.

Quel Monde allait-il créer ? Harry l'ignorait. Il ignorait même si il allait vivre assez longtemps pour le voir. Si il allait survivre à cette nuit. Mais il se jura de tout faire pour. Parce qu'il voulait voir ce Monde…

Tant pis pour les autres.

Ils n'avaient juste pas été capables de voir Sa Grandeur…

Sursautant devant un mouvement brusque de Queudver, Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à ce qui s'était déroulé devant lui. L'homme à la silhouette maigre et fine était maintenant habillé d'une robe noire, et d'un pas sur, il sortit du chaudron et se tourna vers lui. Harry put alors voir le visage qui avait hanté ses cauchemars jusqu'ici. Des rêves qui prenaient maintenant un tout autre sens, une toute autre saveur. Il se sentit privilégié. Il avait été témoin du retour de sa grandeur…

La peau plus pâle qu'un squelette, complètement chauve avec de fines veines violacées qui parcouraient son crâne, des pupilles rouges étincelantes au milieu de ses grands yeux pâles, le nez absent, plat, remplacé par deux fentes, comme pour les serpents, et une bouche pâle, aussi pâle que le reste de son corps, et sans lèvres…

Lord Voldemort se tint devant lui dans toute sa gloire et sa splendeur, et la seule chose que Harry ressentit fut la Magie Noire qui se dirigeait vers lui et son sexe qui pulsa sous cette caresse, douloureusement comprimé dans son pantalon.

Puis Lord Voldemort détourna le regard et Harry se sentit glacé. Il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de ce regard qui le brûlait ! Il avait besoin de ce regard sur sa peau, ce regard qui le faisait haleter et frissonner ! Il en avait besoin pour exister !

Lord Voldemort se mit à examiner son corps avec intérêt avant d'appeler ses fidèles, forçant Harry à hurler sous la douleur de sa cicatrice. Ensuite seulement, lorsque les points blancs eurent cessé de danser devant les yeux de Harry, il parcourut le cimetière du regard, posant enfin de nouveau les yeux sur lui.

-Tu te tiens, Harry Potter, sur les reste de mon père, dit-il doucement de sa voix rauque qui ressemblait à un sifflement. Un moldu et un idiot… Très semblable à ta chère mère… Mais ils ont tous les deux eut leur utilité, n'est ce pas ? Ta mère est morte pour te protéger lorsque tu étais enfant… Et j'ai tué mon père, et voit à quel point il s'est montré utile dans la mort…

Voldemort se mit à rire, marchant tranquillement entre les tombes, accompagné de son serpent. Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Voldemort se moquait de lui, voilà tout. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d'accord, leurs parents avaient été utiles. Sa mère n'était plus rien pour lui maintenant. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien faire pour récompenser son sacrifice. Mais elle lui avait permis de vivre jusqu'à cet instant…

-Tu vois cette maison sur la colline, Potter ? Mon père vivait là. Ma mère, une sorcière qui vivait ici, au village, est tombée amoureuse de lui, mais il l'a abandonnée lorsqu'il lui à dit ce qu'elle était. Il n'aimait pas vraiment la Magie, mon père… Il l'a laissée et est retourné chez ses parents avant même que je sois né, Potter, et elle est morte en me donnant la vie, me laissant grandir dans un orphelinat moldu… Mais j'ai juré de le retrouver… Je me suis vengé de lui, cet idiot qui m'a donné son nom, _Tom Riddle_… Cracha-t-il avec dégoût.

Il continuait à se promener entre les tombes. A un moment donné, il émit un petit bruit de gorge, amusé.

-Écoute-moi parler ! Revivant mon histoire familiale… Décidément, je deviens _sentimental_… Mais regarde, Harry ! Ma _véritable_ famille est là !

Harry sentit son pénis tressauter. Son prénom avait roulé comme une perle sur la langue du Mage Noir. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour l'entendre à nouveau. N'importe quoi pour qu'il le regarde, pour qu'il _comprenne,_ qu'ils n'étaient plus ennemis, qu'il était à lui, entièrement à lui !

L'air fut soudain plein du mouvement des capes. Autour d'eux, dans chaque recoin, des sorciers transplanaient…

Tous étaient drapés d'une cape noire et dissimulaient leurs visages sous un masque. Un à un, ils s'avancèrent, lentement, prudemment, comme si ils ne pouvaient pas en croire leurs yeux, pendant que Voldemort se tenait devant eux, attendant en silence…

Puis l'un d'entre eux s'avança et se jeta à ses pieds.

-Maître… Maître… Gémit-il en embrassant le bas de sa robe.

Aussitôt, tous les autres l'imitèrent, et Voldemort fut submergé de vermisseaux geignards et bruyants qui rampaient à ses pieds. Harry en fut dégoûté. C'était donc _ça_ les Mangemorts ? Merlin, Voldemort méritait tellement plus que ça ! Il méritait tellement _mieux _!

Harry empêcha ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire narquois lorsque Voldemort leur reprocha de l'avoir abandonné pendant toutes ses années. _Lui_ n'aurait pas failli ! _Lui_ serait resté et aurait retrouvé son Maître, coûte que coûte !

L'un d'entre eux se jeta aux pieds de Voldemort, implorant le pardon. Quel idiot ! Il n'aurait pas pu faire de plus grande erreur…

Le Doloris le frappa de plein fouet et Harry regarda le Mangemort se tordre de douleur sur le sol avec une satisfaction morbide. Avery, c'était son nom…

Ensuite, il récompensa Queudver qui, malgré sa lâcheté, l'avait aidé. Le rongeur avait apparemment eu la présence d'esprit d'utiliser un sort pour cautériser l'artère brachiale. Quel dommage. Queudver avait eu son utilité, mais le dégoût qu'il inspirait à Harry -déjà élevé auparavant- était maintenant sans égal ! Ce maudit rongeur dégoûtant et pouilleux n'était même pas digne d'embrasser les robes de l'Être Suprême devant lui !

La plupart des parents de Serpentard étaient là, montrant que la réputation de ténèbres de leur Maison n'était pas usurpée. Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, MacNair ! Tous l'avaient déçu, mais heureusement, il y en avait au moins un dont il semblait fier. Il en parlait presque avec affection. Et il était à Poudlard. Harry supposa qu'il était celui qui avait mis son nom dans la Coupe… Car rien à faire, ça ne pouvait pas être Snape, il léchait trop les bottes de Dumbledore pour ça…

Voldemort se retourna brusquement vers lui, entraînant le regard de ses Mangemorts avec lui.

-Oui, sourit-il de sa bouche sans lèvres. Harry Potter nous à gentiment rejoint pour fêter ma renaissance… Vous pouvez même l'appeler mon invité d'honneur…

Harry tressaillit. Il aurait pu en être flatté, si Voldemort n'avait pas été en train de se moquer de lui…

Il y eût un silence. Et puis Lucius Malefoy -Harry reconnut sa voix- s'avança en rampant sur le sol et demanda à savoir par quel miracle lui il avait bien pu revenir d'entre les morts, ou presque.

L'assemblée se tut alors que Voldemort racontait sa déchéance et sa remontée au Pouvoir, expliquait la protection du sang, les actions qu'il avait menées de son vivant pour conquérir la Mort et qui l'avaient sauvé, l'avilissement auquel il avait été contraint -posséder des animaux, posséder Quirrell, boire du sang de licorne, et tant d'autres choses encore !- sa tentative ratée de voler la Pierre Philosophale, la façon dont Harry l'avait fait échouer…

Oh ! Comme il en avait honte maintenant ! Comme il le regrettait aujourd'hui !

Le silence s'étendit et les Mangemorts se dandinèrent inconfortablement sur le sol alors que Voldemort reprenait son récit et expliquait qu'il avait rapidement perdu l'espoir que l'un de ses fidèles le retrouve, jusqu'à ce que finalement, Queudver ne le fasse, puis il y eut Bertha Jorkins, l'annonce du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, son désir de retrouver un corps, la potion qui l'y avait aidé, le fait que Harry était protégé chez son oncle et sa tante -quoi que ça veuille dire-, qu'il n'avait pas encore été assez fort pour avoir Harry pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et sa décision, finalement, d'utiliser son plus fidèle Mangemort pour le récupérer à Poudlard…

Voldemort se tourna alors vers lui, plein de rage face aux défaites continues que Harry lui avait infligées jusqu'à présent.

-Endoloris !

La douleur était pire que tout ce que Harry avait pu expérimenter jusqu'à présent ! C'était comme si ses os étaient en feu, qu'on transperçait son corps de milliers d'aiguilles, que sa tête se fendait le long de sa cicatrice, il sentait ses yeux qui roulaient dans leurs orbites, il voulait juste que ça finisse !

Et subitement, tout s'arrêta. Harry se retrouva à pendouiller lamentablement, seulement retenu par les cordes à la pierre tombale, les oreilles tintant des rires gras des Mangemorts. Il nota distraitement, à l'arrière de son esprit, que son érection n'avait -étonnamment- pas faiblit, même si il l'avait complètement oubliée pendant un moment. Il avait vraiment un problème…

-Vous voyez, je pense, combien stupide c'était de la part de Dumbledore de supposer que ce garçon pouvait être plus fort que moi, ricana Voldemort. Mais je veux que personne ne fasse d'erreur. Harry Potter m'a autrefois échappé par chance. Et je vais maintenant vous prouver mon pouvoir en le tuant, ici et maintenant, devant vous-tous, alors qu'il n'a ni Dumbledore pour l'aider, ni mère pour se sacrifier… Mais je vais lui donner sa chance. Il va se battre et vous n'aurez ainsi plus de doute sur qui de nous eux est le plus fort ! _Attends encore un peu, Nagini_, susurra-t-il à son serpent d'un air affectueux. Maintenant Queudver, détache-le !

Queudver s'approcha de lui et Harry gémit intérieurement de dépit. Mais il ne voulait pas se battre contre lui, par Merlin ! Mais enfin, il n'avait pas envie de mourir non plus !

Lorsque Queudver le détacha, il tomba au sol comme un sac en gémissant de douleur sous les ricanements des Mangemorts en se réceptionnant sur son pied blessé. Il se releva tant bien que mal sous le regard amusé de Voldemort, sa jambe tremblant sous son poids, lui coupant tout espoir de fuite. Queudver disparut un instant et alla chercher sa baguette près du corps de Cédric.

-On t'as appris à te battre en duel, j'espère, Potter ?

Demanda Voldemort d'une voix narquoise et Harry se sentit rougir de honte devant le spectacle pitoyable qu'il devait lui donner. Sans compter que la seule chose qu'il avait apprise avec Lockhart était le Sort de Désarmement et qu'il le devait à Snape !

Mais à quoi ça lui servirait de désarmer Voldemort exactement ? Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux entourés de dizaines de Mangemorts ?

-D'abords, on salue, Potter, dit Voldemort en s'inclinant légèrement.

Harry, le regardant droit dans les yeux, l'imita. Le Mage Noir se mit à rire, semblant prendre cette marque de respect comme un signe de défi. Ce n'était pas le cas. Harry n'allait pas essayer de le tuer. Il allait juste essayer de survivre. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre lui de toute façon… Il allait juste essayer d'éviter l'Avada…

-Et maintenant, nous nous battons ! Conclut Voldemort, en levant sa baguette avant que Harry n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de se tordre à nouveau de douleur sous le Doloris…

Lorsque la douleur s'arrêta, Harry tremblait, recroquevillé sur le sol, d'une façon incontrôlable. Queudver s'avança et, de sa forte main toute neuve, le secoua et le força à se remettre sur ses pieds.

L'esprit embrumé par la douleur, il ne s'aperçut pas que Voldemort lui avait posé une question. Il mit trop de temps à répondre, mais résista malgré tout à l'Imperium que Voldemort lui lança, apparemment à la grande surprise du Mage Noir, qui sembla commencer à le prendre au sérieux…

Mais lorsque Voldemort leva sa baguette de nouveau, Harry utilisa tous ses réflexes de Quidditch pour se cacher derrière une pierre tombale. Voldemort le traita de lâche. Était-ce lâche de vouloir survivre ? Mais Voldemort avait raison, ce n'était pas correct. Il sortit de sa cachette, et lança le seul sort qu'il connaissait et qui pouvait être utile en duel, -l'Expelliarmus- au moment précis où Voldemort lui lançait un Avada…

Leurs deux sorts se percutèrent dans un bruit d'explosion et leurs baguettes se connectèrent alors qu'ils se mettaient à s'élever dans les airs. Même Voldemort semblait n'avoir aucune idée sur ce qui était en train de se passer, alors qu'un horrible chant, semblable à celui d'une sirène hors de l'eau, retentissait à leurs oreilles. Harry ne savait qu'une chose : ils étaient trop haut. Si l'un d'entre eux brisait la connexion maintenant, ils allaient mourir tous les deux !

Alors il concentra toutes ses forces dans le fait d'empêcher sa baguette de trembler, elle tremblait si fort qu'il avait du mal à la garder dans sa main, et des sortes de perles de lumière semblaient hésiter sur le côté où elles devaient aller. Voyant le visage de Voldemort crispé de concentration, Harry comprit qu'il essayait de faire aller les perles de son côté, alors il l'imita, tentant de les lui renvoyer…

Coup de chance ou simplement plus de volonté ? Il sembla y arriver, et lorsque les perles de lumière touchèrent la baguette de Voldemort, qui tremblait plus fort que jamais. La baguette elle même sembla se mettre à hurler, alors que des sortes de silhouettes de fumée commençaient à en sortir. D'abord ce fut Cédric, puis le vieil homme que Harry avait vu dans son rêve pendant les vacances, une femme à l'air niais, que Harry supposa être Bertha Jorkins, et puis…

Ses parents.

_Ton père arrive_, dit le fantôme de sa mère d'une voix douce. _Il veut te voir. Ça va aller. Tient bon… _

Harry était désolé, il était vraiment désolé de les trahir comme ça. Mais il n'avait aucune chance face à lui. Il ne pouvait rien contre Voldemort, pas sans un véritable entraînement que Dumbledore semblait ne jamais avoir eu l'intention de lui donner, pas sans volonté, pas sans…

Pas sans en avoir envie.

Et il n'avait plus envie de tuer l'homme face à lui. Il s'en sentait incapable. Il était trop _grand_, trop puissant. Que pouvait-il faire face à un homme d'une telle grandeur ?

Le père de Harry arriva. Il l'avertit qu'il allait bientôt devoir briser la connexion, qu'ils l'aideraient…

_Harry_, dit le fantôme de Cédric, _ramène mon corps, d'accord ? Ramène mon corps à mes parents… _

_Maintenant !_ Ordonnèrent les fantômes.

Ne sachant quoi faire d'autre, Harry obéit et gémit de douleur en tombant lourdement sur le sol. L'adrénaline courant dans ses veines, il ignora sa souffrance et se mit à courir entre les tombes et les sortilèges des Mangemorts. Se jetant sur le corps de Cédric, il tendit sa baguette vers la Coupe avec au bord des lèvres ce foutu sort qu'il avait eût tant de mal à maîtriser au cours de l'année…

-Accio ! Cria-t-il, alors que les fantômes commençaient tout juste à s'évaporer, laissant enfin Voldemort libre.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry lâcha le portoloin, se réceptionna -affreusement mal- sur sa jambe blessée et s'affala dans l'herbe avec la grâce d'un éléphant, se retrouvant le nez dans la terre. La clameur du stade ne retentit pas tout de suite à ses oreilles, sonné comme il l'était par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et par la douleur. Et alors qu'il était à plat ventre contre le sol, le corps maintenant froid de Cédric serré contre le sien, il prenait douloureusement conscience de son érection toujours présente. Mais par Merlin, était-ce normal que cela dure aussi longtemps !? Non, bien sûr que non ! Tentant de bouger un peu, il gémit, sans être capable de dire si il gémissait de douleur où d'autre chose. Son excitation avait été entretenue par la Magie suffocante et environnante de Voldemort. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, peut être allait-il pouvoir aller mieux…

Il n'eût cependant guère le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps, car une paire de main autoritaires le retournèrent.

-Harry ! _Harry !_

Se retrouvant face au visage inquiet de Albus Dumbledore, il prit enfin conscience du rugissement de la foule. Son érection retomba d'un seul coup !

Il lâcha le corps de Cédric et laissa Dumbledore le relever, bancal sur sa jambe blessée.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe !? Fit une voix, alors que Fudge arrivait, l'air niais et essoufflé.

Il se figea rapidement et son sourire retomba sur ses joues flasques alors qu'il avisait le corps de Cédric.

-Mon Dieu, Diggory ! Il est mort, Dumbledore ! S'exclama-t-il bêtement.

Aussitôt, cette clameur fut reprise, répétée par des centaines de bouches, jusqu'à ce que les parents de Cédric arrivent, en larmes et dévastés.

-Merlin, Potter, mais que s'est-il passé ? Balbutia Fudge, paniqué, pour son mandat, sans doute…

Harry ouvrit la bouche, et puis la referma aussitôt. A cet instant là, il sut, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas trahir Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas trahir son retour. Il voulait voir le Monde qu'il allait créer…

-Les acromentulas, répondit Harry.

Il désigna sa jambe meurtrie.

-Elles m'ont eu aussi.

Fudge poussa un cri.

-Dumbledore, il doit aller à l'infirmerie ! S'écria-t-il. Les parents de Diggory sont là…

Ça c'était une riche idée ! Pensa Harry. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était s'endormir jusqu'à la prochaine rentrée ! Il était épuisé ! Il entendit vaguement Dumbledore qui protestait, ainsi que les larmes des parents de Cédric, mais il n'y prêta guère attention.

-Je l'emmène ! Fit une voix bourrue que Harry ne reconnu pas sur le moment.

Et il se retrouva tiré, traîné sans aucun égard pour sa jambe, le long des couloirs.

Clonk. Clonk. Clonk.

C'était Maugrey qui l'emmenait. Et il ne l'emmenait certainement pas à l'infirmerie, Harry y avait tant passé de temps qu'il était sur de pouvoir y aller les yeux fermés. Non, ils se dirigeaient vers son bureau…

L'homme lui ouvrit la porte et, sans attendre de permission, Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Maugrey était censé être un grand ami de Dumbledore. Il ne lui aurait sans doute pas désobéi…

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

-De quoi ? Grommela Maugrey en verrouillant la porte de plusieurs dizaines de sortilèges.

-Voldemort à dit qu'il avait l'un de ses plus fidèles Mangemorts à Poudlard. C'est vous, n'est ce pas ? Je suppose que c'est vous qui avez mis mon nom dans la Coupe. Ça explique aussi pourquoi vous êtes venu me parler, après Cédric…

L'homme se retourna avec un affreux sourire.

-Bien sûr que c'est moi, qui d'autre !? Comment un sale mioche comme toi aurait-il pu survivre à cette année autrement !? C'est moi qui ai dit à ce gros lourdaud de Hagrid pour les Dragons, c'est moi qui ai donné à ton ami Neville le livre de botanique qui pouvait t'aider pour la deuxième épreuve, mais comme tu as été trop idiot pour le trouver, c'est aussi moi qui ai parlé bien fort de la branchiflore dans le placard de Snape à côté de cet Elfe qui t'adore ! Et c'est aussi moi qui ai mis Krum sous Imperium pour qu'il te débarrasse des autres candidats et te rende la tâche plus facile, et je me suis aussi occupé de tous les obstacles que j'ai pu trouver dans le labyrinthe… Le Maître à dit ça ? Bien sûr, il sait que je suis son plus fidèle serviteur…

Incapable de s'inquiéter après tout ce qu'il avait vécu, Harry inclina la tête d'un air curieux, épuisé.

-Vous n'êtes pas le vrai Maugrey, pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que Snape m'a reproché de lui voler des ingrédients pour faire du Polynectar. Vous êtes qui en vrai ?

Le faux Maugrey, abandonnant tout faux semblant, haussa un sourcil moqueur.

-Pourquoi te reprocherait-il de vouloir faire du Polynectar, Potter ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-On en à fait, avec Ron et Hermione, en deuxième année, pour tenter de savoir si Malefoy était l'héritier de Serpentard…

-Malefoy ? Cet effroyable rejeton geignard, prétentieux et chouineur ? Non, Potter ! Le Maître est l'Héritier de Serpentard !

Harry haussa de nouveau les épaules.

-Je le sais. Mais à l'époque, je ne le savais pas…

-Tiens donc, vraiment ? Intéressant… Mais c'est vrai qu'au final, peu de personnes sont au courant…

Le silence retomba un instant, Harry observant les différents objets de Magie Noire autour de lui, reconnaissant une bonne demi-douzaine de scrutoscopes de toutes les tailles. Son regard s'arrêta sur un miroir où semblait tourbillonner de la fumée…

-C'est une Glace à l'Ennemi, expliqua Maugrey. Plus les silhouettes à l'intérieur se précisent, plus mes ennemis sont proches…

Harry reporta son regard fatigué sur l'homme, qui s'agitait dans la pièce.

-Et donc ? Vous êtes qui en vrai ? Et où est le vrai Maugrey ?

-Dans son coffre, ricana le Mangemort. Mais dis-moi, Potter, tu n'as pas l'air d'être bien stressé de te retrouver en compagnie d'un Mangemort…

Harry haussa encore une fois les épaules.

-Bah non. Voldemort veut me tuer lui même. Ça signifie que vous n'avez pas intérêt à le faire, où bien vous passerez de « plus fidèle Mangemort » à « Cible à abattre »… Et du coup, vous êtes qui ?

Le faux Maugrey se retourna vers lui, furieux, alors que la rage déformait son visage ! Il ne vit pas les silhouettes qui s'étaient faites de plus en plus précises dans la glace. La porte du bureau explosa sous un puissant sortilège et trois stupéfix fusèrent en même temps dans la pièce, frappant le Mangemort qui s'effondra sur le sol.

L'espace d'un instant, Harry comprit pourquoi les gens disaient que Dumbledore était le seul sorcier que Voldemort ait jamais craint. L'air sur son visage alors qu'il regardait le faux Maugrey était terrible, il n'y avait plus de sourire dans ses yeux, seulement de la fureur froide. Il était accompagné de Snape et de McGonagall.

-Tu n'as rien, Harry ? Demanda le Directeur.

Calme, Harry secoua la tête.

-Non, il ne m'a rien fait.

McGonagall tendit la main vers Harry.

-Venez avec moi, Potter. Je vais vous amener à l'infirmerie.

-Non ! L'interrompit vivement Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore, reprit McGonagall. Il doit… Il est… Regardez-le ! Il en à assez vécu pour cette nuit…

-Il va rester, Minerva, parce qu'il doit comprendre… La compréhension est le premier pas vers l'acceptation, et seule l'acceptation peut mener au rétablissement. Il à besoin de savoir qui l'a poussé dans les souffrances de cette nuit, et pourquoi…

-Cédric est mort à cause des acromentulas, professeur.

Dumbledore le regarda vivement, droit dans les yeux, d'un air perçant.

-La Coupe n'était pas censée être un portoloin, Harry.

Harry soupira. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne voulait pas le trahir, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Dumbledore ne le laisserait pas, et il tenait le corps de Cédric à son atterrissage. Et il était trop fatigué pour lutter. Il voulait juste se coucher, et pouvoir repenser à tout ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit à tête reposée…

-Le professeur Maugrey n'est pas le vrai professeur Maugrey, reprit Harry d'une voix plate. Le vrai est dans son coffre apparemment, je suppose que c'est ce coffre là, dit-il en désignant une grosse malle avec plusieurs serrures dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'est caché pendant l'année grâce au Polynectar, -le professeur Snape m'a accusé un jour de piller ses réserves-, et il à mis mon nom dans la Coupe avant de me faciliter le Tournoi le plus possible pour que je réussisse à gagner… Maintenant, j'aimerais surtout savoir qui est ce type, conclut-il en désignant le faux Maugrey, toujours évanoui, maintenant ligoté sur une chaise…

Dumbledore se précipita vers la malle et en fit sauter les serrures d'un sortilège. Il ouvrit les compartiments les uns après les autres, jusqu'à trouver un genre de cachot, au fond duquel gisait le véritable Maugrey, borgne, sans jambe et évanoui.

-Minerva, voulez-vous bien le conduire à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Dumbledore.

Tout de suite, la directrice des Gryffondor fit léviter le pauvre homme. Harry leva la main.

-Professeur ? Appela Harry. Est ce que je peux y aller aussi ? J'ai mal partout et juste envie de dormir… Vous me direz qui est cet homme demain…

Dumbledore sembla étonné un instant.

-Tu ne veux pas… Commença-t-il en désignant le faux Maugrey.

-Savoir qui c'est ? Si, bien sûr que si, mais par Merlin, je vous jure que là, maintenant, tout de suite, j'aimerais juste dormir…

De fait, il avait l'impression que toute la fatigue de la soirée, toute la fatigue nerveuse accumulée au cours de l'année, qu'il avait passé à slalomer entre les épreuves et les insultes, venait de lui retomber dessus d'un seul coup ! Il avait envie de vomir, sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien, et il se sentait à deux doigts de s'évanouir…

-Albus, voyons, vous voyez bien qu'il ne va pas bien ! S'exclama McGonagall. Vous saurez la suite demain ! Laissez-le se reposer, par Merlin, ce n'est qu'un enfant !

Le visage de Dumbledore sembla s'affaisser. Il faisait bien son âge en cet instant, quel qu'il puisse être…

-Oui… Pardonne-moi, Harry, Minerva à raison… Severus, pourriez-vous aider Harry à aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? Au retour, soyez gentil de m'apporter la potion de vérité la plus puissante que vous ayez…

Snape considéra Harry d'un air méprisant avant de hocher brièvement la tête avec raideur. Il empoigna Harry par l'épaule et le tira presque jusqu'à l'infirmerie, malgré les réprobations de McGonagall qui le voyait trébucher à chaque pas. Là bas, la seule chose dont Harry se souvint fut le hurlement que poussa Mrs Pomfrey en voyant arriver deux patients dans un tel état. Le corps de Cédric se trouvait dans un coin, caché par un rideau. Les silhouettes de ses parents se voyaient à travers. Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise en attendant que Pomfrey apporte les premiers soins à Maugrey, s'accordant pour quelques instants le luxe de ne plus penser à quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, il était trop fatigué, il se sentait bien incapable de faire autrement !

A un moment donné, il sentit qu'il était déshabillé sans ménagement, puis la sensation familière -il connaissait depuis le temps- de fraîcheur apportée par le sort de Récurage, avant qu'on ne le force à enfiler un pyjama, qu'on ne le pousse dans un lit moelleux dont les couvertures furent remontées jusqu'à son menton, et qu'une dose de potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve ne soit glissée dans sa gorge. Il était si fatigué qu'il ne sentit même pas sa tête toucher l'oreiller.


	4. Chapter 3

Ouais, j'avoue, Harry est une chaudasse dans cette fic... Mais enfin, c'est plus fun comme ça, non? ^^'

Ah, et, au fait... **A TOUTES CELLES ET TOUS CEUX QUI VEULENT QUE VOLDEMORT REDEVIENNE JEUNE ET FRINGUANT**, vous allez être déçu(e)s...

Cette fic prend sa source dans le fait que j'en ai marre des hplv classiques ou dumbledore est le vrai méchant et voldy, un gentil incompris, voire même, une victime, et gaulé comme un dieu grec en prime...

Alors sachez-le, mon Voldemort ne retrouvera **PAS** son visage d'antan!

Vous trouvez ça crade? Bah tant pis pour votre pomme! Si vous n'aimez pas ma fic... Bah cassez-vous!

Et sinon, pour celles et ceux qui restent, **2 chapitres pour cette semaine + 2 chapitres pour Noël + 2 chapitres pour le nouvel an**, ça vous fait des fêtes de fin d'année en avance! Joyeux Noël et Bonne année tout le monde!

Voilà c'est tout, bisous!

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**marion:** Non, on va vite s'éloigner des livres, tu vas voir. Mais dans la précédente, c'était le but, hein? De voir à quoi le livre aurait pu ressembler si JKR avait été logique... Pour ton autre question, tu as la réponse ci-dessus. Pour le reste, bah oui, ça va se faire, mais de façon réfléchie et logique, pas en mode "héritage insoupçonné de la plus puissante créature magique depuis merlin et etc." C'pas grave. Arrête de te justifier, j'aurais même pas remarqué! Pis tu fais comme tu veux/comme tu peux de toute façon... Merci à toi d'avoir commenté, bisous!

**Mamy 83:** Ah ça oui, comme tu dis xD Harry à quand même vite changé d'avis! x) Merci d'avoir commenté, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, à bientôt! :)

* * *

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se sentait si lourd, si endormi, qu'il désirait juste se tourner et se rendormir, mais rien à faire ! Et puis, il s'était réveillé parce qu'il y avait du bruit, et il essaya de s'éveiller un peu plus en entendant des chuchotements autour de lui.

-Ils vont le réveiller si ils continuent !

-A propos de quoi se disputent-ils de toute façon !? Ce n'est pas comme si il avait pu se passer quelque chose de pire !

De toute évidence, Ron et Hermione étaient prêts de lui, même si ils respectaient l'intimité des rideaux de son lit. A l'extérieur, Harry entendait Fudge et McGonagall, qui étaient clairement en train de se hurler dessus. Puis la porte de l'infirmerie claqua.

-Où est Dumbledore !? Beugla Fudge.

-De toute évidence, pas ici ! Grinça la voix de Mrs Weasley.

-C'est une infirmerie ! Couina McGonagall, comment osez-vous !?

-J'allais me poser la même question ! Gronda une voix bien connue de Harry.

Il sourit.

-Allez-vous laisser mes patients dormir, par Merlin !?

Si le Dragon de l'Infirmerie s'en mêlait, l'endroit allait vite retrouver sa tranquillité…

-Comment osez-vous pointer votre baguette sur moi ? Couina Fudge d'une voix aiguë. Je suis le Ministre, je…

-Vous pourriez bien être Merlin en personne que je vous ficherais dehors à coup de pieds aux fesses ! Foutez-le camp de mon Infirmerie avant que je ne vous botte le derrière ! Si vous réveillez mes patients, je vous garantis que vous aurez à faire à moi !

Harry ricana. Il attrapa son reste de potion sur la table de nuit, la but et se rendormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, Dumbledore, les Weasley, Hermione, l'air tous épuisés, ainsi qu'un grand chien noir à l'air fatigué se tenaient aux côtés de son lit…

Harry soupira.

-Il est revenu, souffla-t-il simplement.

-Je m'en doute, Harry, mais le Ministre n'y croit pas. Le Mangemort était Barty Croupton Junior, tu te souviens ? Tu l'as vu dans la pensine… Sa mère était désespérée de voir son fils en prison et à convaincu son mari -l'inflexible Barty Croupton Senior- de la laisser échanger sa place avec lui. L'épouse est morte peu de temps après l'échange et le fils à été placé sous Imperium par le père pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne finisse par y résister, s'échappe pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch pour invoquer la Marque des Ténèbres, et attaque le vrai Maugrey Fol-Oeil pour prendre sa place… Il à ensuite soumis son père à l'Imperium et lui à ordonné de faire son travail comme d'habitude, mais lui aussi à fini par résister au sortilège. C'est ce soir là que tu l'as trouvé dans le Forêt Interdite et aussi ce soir là qu'un autre fils à tué son père…

Harry hocha la tête, saisissant l'allusion à Voldemort.

-Et que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Quelque chose de bien commode pour un Ministre qui refuse de voir la vérité en face : Fudge avait amené avec lui un Détraqueur, qui à embrassé le pauvre garçon avant qu'il ne puisse répéter son histoire…

Harry dut se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. L'abruti. A la place, il grimaça. Mangemort ou pas, pauvre gars…

-Harry, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir… Demanda Dumbledore. Pour Cédric Diggory…

La mâchoire de Harry se contracta. Il ne trahirait pas Voldemort la dessus…

-C'était une acromentula, Monsieur. Juste avant la Coupe. J'ai essayé de le prévenir, mais il n'a pas été assez rapide. Ni moi, d'ailleurs, dit-il en sortant sa jambe de sous les draps pour examiner son pied, tellement bandé qu'il avait triplé de volume et qui était étrangement peu douloureux.

Il releva vers Dumbledore des yeux larmoyants.

-Elles lui ont lacéré la poitrine. J'ai essayé de le soigner mais je ne connais aucun sort… Nous avons pris la Coupe ensemble, mais lorsqu'il est tombé au sol, il ne s'est pas relevé…

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec un soupir.

-Il est donc définitivement trop dangereux de réinstaurer ce Tournoi, et…

A sa propre surprise, Harry l'interrompit d'un claquement de langue dédaigneux.

-Sauf votre respect, monsieur, est ce que vous en doutiez vraiment ? Demanda-t-il avec une certaine colère. Des Dragons ? Une heure sous l'eau ? Des Scroutts-à-Pétard et des araignées géantes !? Vous savez qu'elles ont failli nous bouffer avec Ron, lorsqu'on est partis à la recherche du Monstre de la Chambre des Secrets en deuxième année !? Et vous vous demandez si ce Tournoi est dangereux !? Non mais je vous jure ! Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, et croyez-moi lorsque je vous dis que j'en ai beaucoup, il y à malgré tout des jours où je ne comprends pas pourquoi on vous considère comme le Sorcier le plus brillant de ce siècle !

-Harry ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley, devant Ron et Hermione, bouche bée.

Cependant, le chien jappa après elle, montrant son accord avec son filleul. Dumbledore le regarda, stupéfait. Harry ne s'était pas aperçu que sa voix était montée en puissance au fil de sa tirade, et Pomfrey sortit de son bureau.

-Il y à des jours où je me pose la question également, grinça-t-elle. Merlin, cela fait des mois que je dis que ce Tournoi est une aberration ! Et maintenant, regardez au devant de quoi on va ! Gronda-t-elle…

-Je ne doute pas que Voldemort aurait trouvé un autre moyen de revenir, répliqua Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, on ne sait toujours pas comment Voldemort à su…

-Bertha Jorkins, répondit Harry. Elle à croisé Queudver lors de ses vacances en Albanie…

-Harry, que…

-Par Merlin, Albus, fichez-lui la paix ! J'ai besoin de l'examiner, et il doit manger et se reposer ! De toute façon, que peut-il vous raconter que vous ne savez pas déjà !?

Harry gratouilla la tête du chien d'un air distrait. Sirius émit un grondement de gorge assez bizarre, qui ressemblait étrangement à un ronronnement.

-…Vous avez raison, répondit-il d'un air dépité. Harry, je suis désolé…

-Dehors, grinça Pomfrey. Tous ! Que j'examine Monsieur Potter…

-Professeur Dumbledore ! Rappela tout de même Harry. J'ai une dernière question : lors de mon duel avec Voldemort, deux de nos sorts se sont percutés et nos baguettes se sont connectées, pourquoi ?

Mrs Weasley sembla s'étrangler à l'idée que Voldemort et lui aient pu se battre, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard inquiet, pendant que Dumbledore restait un instant bouche bée.

-L'une des deux baguettes s'est-elle mise à régurgiter des sorts ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Si on considérait que Voldemort n'avait lancé que des Avada, ça devait être le cas.

-Oui, je crois.

-_Priori Incantatum_, répondit Dumbledore.

-Prio-quoi ? Demanda Harry, n'ayant rien compris.

-Ça arrive lorsque deux baguettes sont sœurs, Harry. Vos deux baguettes ont le même cœur. Elles ne peuvent s'élever l'une contre l'autre…

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent légèrement de stupeur.

-Oh. D'accord.

-C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? Demanda Ron, verdâtre. De savoir que tu as la même baguette que Voldemort ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je l'ai toujours su. Ollivander me l'a dit quand je l'ai achetée.

-Maintenant, dehors ! Éructa Pomfrey.

Les visiteurs sortirent et Harry se laissa docilement faire par l'infirmière. Un dernier sort sur son pied, maintenant que le venin était purgé et l'infection endiguée, et il put remarcher. Mrs Pomfrey l'obligea à rester quelques heures de plus allongé pour se reposer, et une fois qu'il eût déjeuné à l'infirmerie pour éviter les regards, il fut autorisé à sortir. Par chance, la plupart des élèves étaient dehors, à profiter du soleil, malgré la mort de leur camarade. Il ne croisa personne.

Il se dirigea non pas vers les dortoirs, mais vers la Chambre des Secrets. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Seul. Et pour certaines raisons, il s'était empêché de le faire jusqu'à maintenant…

Alors qu'il descendait le long du tuyau visqueux et atterrissait au milieu des os de rongeurs son esprit vagabondait déjà. Il progressa le long des couloirs de pierre avec une étrange nostalgie, mêlée d'effroi. Il avait cru mourir ici. Mais par la Barbe de Merlin, comment pouvait-il se sentir nostalgique !?

C'était la partie de sa conscience qui se débattait encore. Celle qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire taire. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Mrs Weasley, Dumbledore…

Il les aimait tous, mais ce n'était plus possible !

Arrivant enfin dans la grande salle, il jeta un vague regard là où une tâche d'encre indélébile imprégnait le sol, puis vers la carcasse du grand serpent, aux crochets toujours aussi acérés que des lames de rasoirs, et il plaqua une main sur son bras, à l'endroit de sa morsure, d'un air nerveux. Finalement, il arriva au pied de la grande statue de pierre…

Là, et là seulement, il s'autorisa enfin à penser à ce à quoi il évitait de réfléchir depuis des heures. Et il se courba en deux sous la douleur d'une érection aussi soudaine qu'inattendue.

Se laissant tomber à genoux sur le sol, haletant, gémissant, il ouvrit ses robes et son pantalon à la hâte, empoigna son sexe et se masturba furieusement, conjurant dans son esprit l'image d'un homme fin, chauve, pâle comme un cadavre, au yeux rouges, sans nez et sans lèvres…

Il n'eût pas besoin de se forcer. L'image de Voldemort était aussi vivace dans son esprit que si il avait été devant lui. Un homme qui le haïssait. Un homme qui l'avait torturé. Un homme qui essayé un nombre incalculable de fois de le tuer, la dernière fois ne datant pas de plus tard que la veille. Et pourtant, cet homme l'obsédait. Il l'admirait.

Parce que cet homme était capable de le tuer en un claquement de doigts. Parce que cet homme était capable de tuer n'importe qui en un claquement de doigts. Parce que cet homme pouvait avoir le monde entier à ses pieds. Parce que cet homme _allait_ avoir le monde entier à ses pieds !

Comment les choses pouvaient-elles en être autrement ? Il était si puissant !

Sans doute l'homme le plus puissant du Monde…

La veille, Harry s'était dit, en voyant Dumbledore, qu'il comprenait pourquoi Voldemort le craignait, mais l'impression était vite passée. Dumbledore était un vieillard fatigué. Voldemort venait de retrouver un corps tout neuf ! Dumbledore ne disposait sans doute pas de beaucoup plus que de quelques alliés. Voldemort avait plus d'une trentaine de Mangemorts, parfois haut placés. Voldemort pouvait l'avoir lui, Harry, si il le souhaitait. Dumbledore… Dumbledore l'avait perdu !

Il l'avait perdu au moment où Voldemort s'était dressé devant lui et l'avait noyé, submergé de sa puissance…

Harry s'était sentit ridicule, tout petit, minuscule.

Il ne faisait pas le poids face à lui. Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer, il ne le ferait jamais ! Il n'en avait plus envie…

Et même ses parents, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore ou les Weasley, même eux ne pourraient pas changer ça…

Il les aimait profondément, mais il avait trouvé quelqu'un à aimer encore plus.

Non. Il ne l'aimait pas.

Il l'adorait.

Il l'idolâtrait.

Si Voldemort voulait de lui à ses côtés, il le rejoindrait. Si il voulait le tuer, il l'accepterait. Mais pas avant de lui avoir fait comprendre qu'il avait gagné, déjà, depuis bien avant ce jour qui serait celui de leur combat…

Si seulement… Si seulement Voldemort pouvait l'apprécier également ! Si seulement il pouvait avoir une place dans sa vie ! Oh ! Pas une grande. Il serait juste l'un de ses fidèles. Il ne voulait pas finir dans un cachot, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait…

Mais il était _Harry Potter_, n'est ce pas ? Ce devrait être possible pour Voldemort de le mettre ailleurs, dans un endroit où il ne gênerait pas…

Son lit, peut être ?

Il était prêt à tout, même à se faire tenir en laisse !

Gémissant bruyamment, la semence de Harry lui gicla violemment entre les doigts alors qu'il imaginait les mains pâles de Voldemort à la place des siennes. Haletant, vidé, il s'effondra sur le sol et fixa ses mains souillées de blanc d'un air absent…

Il venait de se masturber en pensant à Voldemort. L'homme qui avait tué ses parents, qui l'avait laissé orphelin, à cause de qui il avait vécu et vivait encore l'enfer chez les Dursley, l'homme qui essayait de le tuer depuis sa naissance, qui l'avait torturé, à cause de qui son parrain était un fugitif, l'homme dont la seule raison de vivre pendant toutes ses années avait été de le voir disparaître de la surface de la Terre…

Et il avait envie de recommencer.

Il était foutu !

Restant longtemps allongé sur le sol, à penser, se masturbant deux fois de plus en pensant à son ennemi de toujours, il finit par remonter lentement le tube à l'aide d'un sort de glu sur ses chaussures. En sortant de la Chambre, il se lança rapidement un sort de décrassage en avisant ses vêtements couverts de terre, d'humidité et des tâches immanquables de son sperme. Puis il se retourna en soupirant vers l'un des miroirs au dessus des robinets des toilettes. Mimi Geignarde n'était pas là et ça lui faisait des vacances…

Il s'examina longuement dans la glace. Il se trouva changé. Était-ce la fatigue nerveuse, la charge mentale de ces derniers jours ? Était-ce d'avoir vu Cédric mourir, où bien son revirement d'opinion quant à Voldemort ? Ou juste sa blessure ? Il se trouva amaigri. Sans être émacié, son visage semblait transformé. Les angles de ses pommettes et de ses mâchoires étaient plus durs, plus marqués qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses yeux aussi avaient changés. Ils n'étaient plus aussi candides, plus aussi innocents. Il avait maintenant quelque chose à cacher. Un secret. Énorme.

Il en était conscient maintenant. Il n'était plus Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Sauveur-du-Monde-Sorcier, l'Espoir de la Lumière, il était Harry Potter, Mage Noir en devenir.

Et il allait tenter de contacter Voldemort.

Comment, par contre, ça c'était une autre histoire. Il n'oserait jamais lui envoyer Hedwige. Trop reconnaissable. Si jamais ils entretenaient une correspondance alors qu'il était de retour à Poudlard, son plumage blanc allait les griller tout de suite ! Bien sûr, si Voldemort décidait de venir le chercher, voir même de le tuer, ce serait autre chose, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque. Il se trouvait démuni pour l'instant, mais il allait chercher une solution…

En sortant des toilettes, il soupira en songeant à Ron et Hermione. D'un seul coup, il prenait conscience d'à quel point ses deux meilleurs amis pouvaient être agaçants. Et il allait encore plus les avoir sur le dos, maintenant ! Enfin, avec un peu de chance, il aurait au moins la paix pendant les deux mois de vacances. Les Dursley mis à part, évidemment…


	5. Chapter 4

Comme prévu, dès qu'il pénétra dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, les conversations retombèrent d'un coup et Ron et Hermione lui sautèrent dessus !

-Harry ! S'exclama Hermione d'une voix perçante en lui sautant dessus. Mais enfin, où étais-tu !?

-Au calme, grommela Harry. Tu me fais mal, Mione…

Hermione recula, rougissante. Ce n'était pas vrai, il n'avait pas été blessé à la poitrine. Il avait juste voulu qu'elle le lâche…

-Il faut que je prépare mes affaires, dit-il, et il s'éclipsa dans son dortoir pour préparer son sac.

Le dîner de fin d'année se déroula dans une ambiance morose. La Grande Salle était tendue de draperies noires. Le corps de Cédric avait sans doute déjà été emmené par ses parents. Dans tous les cas, ils n'étaient plus là. Dumbledore annonça d'un ton grave le retour de Voldemort dans le silence inhabituel de la salle. Il n'y eût pas de remise de prix pour le Tournoi. Simplement Fudge, qui lui donna la bourse de mille Gallions au détour d'un couloir, le regardant d'un air mi-méprisant, mi-effrayé, et Harry se rappela de ce que la Gazette et Rita Skeeter avaient dit à propose de lui et de son don de Fourchelangue. Que tout sorcier possédant ce don devait être considéré comme un Mage Noir. Très bien. C'était ce qu'il était. Fudge devait penser qu'il avait tué Diggory pour obtenir la Coupe. Il n'aurait pas pu être plus loin de la vérité. Après tout, la Coupe, il n'en avait jamais rien eu à carrer, lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était survivre ! Mais il était content que les choses se soient passées ainsi, Cédric excepté. Le pauvre garçon était un dommage collatéral. Il n'aurait pas pu l'éviter. Pas avec son foutu caractère -admirable- de Poufsouffle !

A la fin du dîner, Harry monta directement se coucher, coupant court aux questions en entourant son lit d'un sort de silence. Le voyage de retour se déroula lui aussi dans une ambiance tendue, car Harry refusait de répondre aux interrogations de Ron et Hermione, se bornant à répondre invariablement qu'il « n'avait pas envie d'en parler ». Bien que Hermione tenta de se montrer compréhensive, Harry savait que, comme Ron, elle était vexée. C'était vrai qu'ils se disaient toujours tout depuis la première année, mais justement, aujourd'hui, Harry regrettait de ne jamais avoir instauré de notion d'intimité…

Ron, surtout, sembla penser que Harry ne lui faisait pas confiance. C'était d'ailleurs relativement vrai. Harry n'allait certainement pas expliquer à ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il était passé du côté de Voldemort. Et encore moins qu'il s'était masturbé une bonne demi-douzaine de fois depuis la veille en pensant à lui ! Il avait même rêvé de lui cette nuit…

Au final, il souhaitait juste garder ses secrets, mais ça, Ron et Hermione étaient incapable de le comprendre. Après tout, jusqu'à il y à deux jours, il n'en avaient aucun les uns pour les autres. Mais enfin, si ça lui permettait d'avoir la paix…

Il leur raconta brièvement ce qui s'était passé au cimetière, passant bien évidemment sur les détails embarrassants. Mais il fit ce qu'il put pour protéger Voldemort. Il ne cita aucun nom de Mangemorts. Il refusa de fournir à Hermione des précisions sur le rituel puisqu'il ne pouvait rien en dire, il n'avait pas compris la moitié de ce qu'il s'était passé ! Et puis de toute façon, à quoi est ce que ça pouvait bien lui servir ? Elle prévoyait d'écumer les bibliothèques de l'Allée des Embrumes pendant les vacances !? Il leur dit l'identité du faux Maugrey, puisqu'il était comme mort. Mais même maintenant qu'ils avaient ce qu'ils voulaient, Ron et Hermione refusaient de le laisser en paix, se répandant en conjectures diverses et variées. Bon sang, était-ce trop demander d'avoir un peu de calme !?

La visite de Malefoy et de ses sbires n'arrangea rien. Harry aurait aimé leur parler, leur dire que maintenant, ils étaient du même côté, mais il ne pouvait pas avec Ron et Hermione à ses côtés. Leur visite se termina avec des sorts qui fusèrent de toutes parts, y compris du couloir, puisque Fred et Georges les avait suivis. Le résultat fut que Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle finirent inconscients au milieu du passage, des tentacules leur poussant sur le visage…

Bon, après, il ne pouvait pas décemment penser que ça lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts de lancer un sort à Malefoy…

Les jumeaux Weasley s'installèrent dans leur compartiment et sortirent un jeu de bataille explosive. Enfin un peu de calme. Harry se concentra sur le jeu, sachant que ça ne durerait pas.

Il n'y avait rien à faire. Maintenant, il trouvait Ron et Hermione fondamentalement agaçants…

Vivement les Dursley !

A peine aperçut-il son oncle sur le quai qu'il regretta d'avoir pensé cela. Maintenant qu'il avait accepté la partie sombre de son être, il pressentait que de vivre avec eux allait être difficile…

Il avait raison. Au fil du temps, alors que les jours passaient, les Dursley lui étaient de plus en plus insupportables. Heureusement, il avait la paix la plupart du temps, et il s'arrangeait pour être dehors le plus souvent possible. Avec la canicule, les Dursley ne sortaient pas, préférant rester dans le confort climatisé de leur maison aseptisée. Aussi, plus Harry passait du temps dehors, à la merci de la chaleur, et moins il les voyait, sauf peut être Dudley, qui sortait de temps en temps avec ses amis presque aussi bêtes et méchants que lui…

Il ne recevait comme d'habitude aucun hibou, aucune lettre. Il ne s'en inquiétait même plus. Il avait cessé de considérer Ron et Hermione comme des amis après tout. Mais à force, il se demandait si eux aussi faisaient semblant, avec lui ?

Essuyant la sueur sur son front, il se mit à marcher. Ce devait être le jour le plus chaud de l'été ! Il s'éloigna de la maison autant que ses jambes alourdies par la chaleur voulurent bien le porter, et il s'assit sur la seule balançoire que Dudley et ses amis n'avaient pas réussi à casser, dans un petit parc aussi vide que le reste des rues à l'entour. Il se mit à penser.

A l'année suivante. A lui. A Voldemort.

Se mordant la lèvre, il s'efforça d'éviter de dériver. Régulièrement, il rêvait de lui. De eux. Ensemble. Voldemort et lui, nus. Voldemort qui le touchait. Voldemort qui le caressait, ses longues mains froides et pâles se détachant sur sa peau bronzée. Ses lèvres fines et pâles, presque inexistantes, qui s'égaraient sur sa peau, sur sa bouche. Sa langue qui s'égarait sur sa verge. Cette colonne de chair pâle contre ses lèvres…

Il était tantôt prisonnier, tantôt consort. Parfois, les choses n'étaient que caresses, parfois, elles étaient un peu plus…

Invariablement, à chacun de ces rêves, il se réveillait en sursaut, en sueur, une érection douloureuse et pulsatile entre les jambes, et il se masturbait avec l'énergie du désespoir, étouffant ses cris et ses gémissements dans son oreiller. Et de temps en temps, lorsque ses rêves étaient particulièrement intenses, il avait déjà joui lorsqu'il se réveillait, et devait alors nettoyer discrètement ses caleçons souillés…

Pourtant, ses rêves étaient plutôt chastes dans l'ensemble. Mais l'aura de Magie Noire qui se dégageait de Voldemort jusque dans ses rêves le rendait pantelant…

La Gazette du Sorcier, à laquelle il s'était discrètement abonné le dernier jour de l'année, n'apportait aucune information pertinente. Rien qui aurait pu lui permettre de se faire une idée des actions de Voldemort. Ce qui était normal, vu comme Fudge était planqué. Et il n'en était pas encore à écouter les nouvelles moldues en se planquant sous les fenêtres. Voldemort n'était après tout certainement pas stupide au point de se faire déjà remarquer des moldus…

Ce fut alors qu'il était ainsi, perdu dans ses pensées, que Dudley et ses amis vinrent le déranger. L'un d'entre eux chantait une horrible chanson paillarde, tandis que les autres ricanaient bêtement.

A son retour à Privet Drive, Harry avait eu la désagréable surprise de voir que Dudley était devenu plus large et imposant que jamais ! Et à la force brute, il avait ajouté la technique en devenant le « Plus Jeune Champion de Boxe Inter-Écoles Catégorie Poids Lourds » comme aimait souvent à le rappeler l'Oncle Vernon. Le résultat était que maintenant, les enfants du quartier avaient encore plus peur de lui que de Harry, supposément chaque année en internat à l'Institut St Brutus, réputé pour les enfants difficiles. Il courait plus vite, frappait plus fort, et avait acquis plus d'endurance, ce qui faisait que Harry devait courir plus loin. Heureusement, sa petite taille et sa maigreur lui donnaient toujours l'avantage de la vitesse et de l'esquive, autrement, il était tellement sur les nerfs qu'il n'aurait pas donné cher de la peau de ce petit con arrogant…

Leur petit groupe s'approcha et s'éloigna sans le voir. Harry soupira. Il en était presque déçu. Il aurait bien aimé sortir sa baguette pour foutre la trouille à Dudley…

Se levant enfin de sa balançoire, il se décida à rentrer. Le quartier était tellement plus agréable de nuit, calme, alors que personne ne pouvait faire de remarques sur son apparence débraillée, résultat des vieilles nippes de Dudley qu'il récupérait alors que son pachyderme de cousin faisait au moins cinq fois son poids…

Harry observa le groupe d'amis qui se séparait en ricanant. Ils avaient trouvé à Dudley un surnom fort flatteur, beaucoup plus que le « Dudlynouchet » où les « Duddy chéri » de sa mère…

Ils avaient encore tabassé un gamin deux fois plus jeune qu'eux. Si seulement il n'y avait pas cette foutue restriction sur sa baguette, Harry lui aurait montré ce que cela faisait quand quelqu'un de plus fort décidait de torturer quelqu'un de plus faible…

Alors qu'il ne pouvait retenir un rire sadique, Dudley se sursauta en l'entendant et se retourna vers lui. Incapable de résister, Harry se mit à provoquer Dudley, qui lui répondit qu'il ne ferait moins le brave si il n'avait pas sa baguette, mais lorsque le cochon sur deux pattes insulta Voldemort, les choses dégénérèrent…

-T'es pas aussi brave la nuit, hein !?

-Mais c'est la nuit, Duddlynouchet, c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle quand il fait tout noir !

-Je veux dire quand tu es dans ton lit ! Grogna Dudley.

Harry ricana.

-Et de quoi je suis censé avoir peur, Duddlynouchet ? De mon oreiller ?

Ce fut au tour de Dudley de ricaner.

-Je t'ai entendu cette nuit, répondit-il. Parlant dans ton sommeil, _gémissant_.

La mâchoire de Harry se crispa. Le rêve qu'il avait fait cette nuit avait été très agréable et il n'en avait pas honte. Mais tout dépendait de ce que Dudley allait dire…

-Voldemort, oh, Voldemort ! Oui ! Plus fort ! Geignit-il avec un sourire vicieux.

-Boucle là, répondit Harry d'un ton froid…

-Oui ! C'est bon ! Encore…

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer…

-Oui ! Plus fort ! Encore ! Oh, Voldemort… C'est qui, Voldemort ? Ton mac ?

Dudley recula précipitamment contre le mur, alors que Harry pointait sa baguette directement sur son cœur…

-Je t'interdis de parler de ça, siffla Harry d'un ton glacial. C'est compris ?

-Pointe ce truc ailleurs !

-J'ai dit,_ c'est compris_ !?

-_Pointe ça ailleurs !_

-J'ai dit, C'EST COMPRIS !? Hurla Harry avec rage.

-POINTE CA AILLEURS ! Beugla Dudley, mais son cri se termina dans un couinement lamentable…

Harry se redressa, les sens soudainement en alerte. Il prit enfin conscience du silence, un silence surnaturel, bien trop profond pour être normal. Il y avait le noir aussi, l'obscurité, comme si le ciel, les étoiles, la lune, les lampadaires s'étaient éteints. Et puis le froid, surtout. Il n'avait pas du faire moins de quarante degrés centigrades aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi est ce qu'il était gelé maintenant ?

-Qu… Qu'est ce que tu fais ? A… Arrête ! Couina la voix terrifiée de Dudley.

-Je ne fais rien. Ferme là et ne bouge pas !

-Je… Je ne vois rien, je suis aveugle ! Geignit Dudley.

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! S'exclama Harry d'un air exaspéré.

Il regarda autour de lui, inquiet. Si c'était bien ce qu'il croyait, alors qu'est ce que des Détraqueurs pouvaient bien foutre ici ?

-Je… J'vais le dire à papa ! Gémit Dudley. Où… Où est ce que tu es ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Mais tu vas la fermer, oui !? J'essaie d'écouter !

Mais ce n'était plus la peine. Il venait d'entendre précisément ce qu'il attendait. Un long souffle rauque assorti du bruissement d'une cape… Ils étaient au moins deux…

-A… Arrête ce que tu fais ! Je vais te frapper, je…

Ce fut Harry qui frappa Dudley. Un puissant coup de pied dans les testicules le fit taire. Dudley plaqua ses mains sur son entrejambe et se courba en deux en couinant, avant de vomir sur le sol, et de rester là, gémissant. Au moins il se taisait…

L'espace d'un instant, Harry fut tenté de sa casser et de laisser Dudley avec le Détraqueur, mais l'argument qui tue eut raison de lui.

Si il laissait Dudley se faire rouler une pelle par cette saloperie, il ne pourrait pas le torturer à son aise si un jour Voldemort l'accueillait dans ses rangs !

Un Patronus plus tard et il laissait Dudley évanoui dans son vomi au milieu de la rue avant de rentrer tranquillement à la maison. Il savait pertinemment que son oncle et sa tante allaient lui faire payer de l'avoir frappé, mais il n'allait pas leur ramener leur insupportable mioche en avance non plus ! Sachant que « Dudlynouchet » était encore dans les vapes, ça aurait été tendre le bâton pour se faire battre, puisqu'ils allaient l'accuser. Ajoutez à ça que « Duddy-chéri » était couvert de vomi et qu'il devait peser dans les deux-cent-cinquante kilos, et Harry n'allait pas se crever à la tâche pour des queues de cerises !

Il allait probablement avoir des nouvelles du Ministère, cependant. Tant mieux ! Si il était renvoyé de Poudlard, il serait plus tranquille pour chercher où contacter Voldemort, en espérant que Dumbledore et les autres lui foutent la paix, bien évidemment…


	6. Chapter 5

A qui allait-il faire croire ça ? Bien sûr que ça l'affecterait si il était renvoyé de Poudlard ! Poudlard était sa maison, merde ! Et si il ne pouvait plus y aller et devait rester chez les Dursley toute l'année, il allait crever, que ce soit sous les coups de Dudley où bien par manque de nourriture, merci Pétunia ! Bon, il allait devoir trouver une solution à tout ça…

A peine fut-il arrivé à la maison qu'un hibou lui apporta effectivement une lettre l'informant de son exclusion de Poudlard, ainsi que d'une convocation à une audience disciplinaire pour définir la gravité de son infraction au code du secret magique. Il nota cependant en ricanant qu'un Dudley inconscient n'était pas considéré comme vivant. La lettre parlait « d'usage de sortilège du Patronus dans une aire d'habitations moldues », mais il n'était fait mention nulle part de la présence de l'un d'entre eux. Ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer de faire comprendre à l'oncle Vernon et à la tante Pétunia qu'il avait sauvé les fesses de leur précieux fils d'une créature quasi-mortelle, après tout, il l'avait laissé là-bas…

L'un dans l'autre, Harry n'était pas inquiet. L'usage de la Magie était autorisé en cas de danger mortel, y compris pour les mineurs, et un Détraqueur _était_ un danger mortel. Ou presque. Enfin, une fois qu'il vous a embrassé, vous ne devenez pas beaucoup plus vivant qu'un cadavre en tout cas…

Sa baguette allait être brisée ? La belle affaire ! Il n'aurait qu'à récupérer la plume de Phoenix et aller voir un autre fabricant que Ollivander pour en demander une identique. Mine de rien, il tenait à sa connexion avec Voldemort. Ça lui plaisait de se dire qu'il pouvait se servir de la baguette de Voldemort, et lui, de la sienne…

Mais enfin, il n'allait pas attendre sagement qu'on vienne lui briser sa baguette non plus ! Alors qu'il se préparait à monter dans sa chambre pour récupérer ses affaires et se faire la malle, un nouveau hibou débarqua, provoquant la fureur de l'oncle Vernon : c'était un hibou de Mr Weasley, qui lui indiquait que Dumbledore était en train de régler les embrouilles au Ministère, qui lui ordonnait de ne pas quitter la maison et de ne donner sa baguette à aucun prix. Merci, il n'avait pas eu besoin de Mr Weasley pour ça, mais comment Dumbledore pouvait-il être déjà au courant, bordel !?

Réfléchissant d'un air sombre sous les postillons de l'oncle Vernon, il comprit que Dumbledore le faisait surveiller. Quoi qu'il se passe, il ne pourrait donc pas s'éclipser. Alors qu'un troisième hibou arrivait et qu'il lisait distraitement sa lettre -Le Ministère lui disant en gros que Dumbledore les avait convaincus de ne pas le renvoyer et détruire sa baguette tout de suite, c'était déjà ça de gagné- il sentit la colère monter.

Il avait été un tel idiot ! Depuis combien de temps Dumbledore le surveillait-il ? Depuis combien de temps Dumbledore était-il au courant de la vie qu'il menait chez les Dursley ? Des privations ? Des coups ? Des persécutions ? Mais depuis toujours, bien sûr ! Sa première lettre de Poudlard était adressée au « Placard sous l'escalier », la seconde à « La plus petite chambre du 4 Privet Drive » ! Bien sûr qu'il savait, bordel ! Et depuis tout ce temps, qu'est ce qu'il avait fait !? Rien ! Et sous quel prétexte ? Avec juste l'excuse bidon que la protection du sang donnée par sa mère marcherait tant qu'il considérerait cet endroit comme sa _maison _!? Mais cet endroit n'avait jamais été sa maison ! Et même si Voldemort avait sous entendu que ça avait marché quand même dans le cimetière, la protection du sang n'existait plus maintenant, puisque son sang coulait dans les veines de Voldemort !

Harry sortit brutalement de ses pensées lorsqu'une violente claque le projeta contre le mur. Son oncle venait de le gifler, et il n'y était pas allé de main morte, Harry voyait de petites étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux…

-Répond à mes questions, garçon ! Beugla son oncle.

Quoi, c'était juste ça qui lui avait valu une baffe pareille ? On avait plus le droit de réfléchir dans cette maison !?

Harry renifla d'un air dédaigneux, avalant le sang qui coulait de son nez jusque dans son arrière-gorge. Il considéra son oncle. Question stupide. Il était le seul capable de réflexion dans cette maison. Très calme, il se releva et épousseta ses vêtements. Il était parfaitement conscient de la veine violacée qui pulsait à la tempe du visage de plus en plus rouge de son oncle…

Toujours aussi calme, toujours aussi lentement, Harry sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur le cou de taureau de Vernon Dursley, qui pâlit instantanément, devenant plus pâle que le carrelage pourtant immaculé de la cuisine, pendant que Pétunia poussait un hurlement strident à lui en percer les tympans…

-Je viens d'être renvoyé de mon école pour avoir sauvé les fesses de Dudley d'une Créature Magique, expliqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Je l'ai laissé là-bas, tout danger était écarté et je n'allais certainement pas traîner ce baleineau qui bouffe un éléphant adulte à chaque petit déjeuner jusqu'ici. Il est évanoui, je lui ai latté les couilles, c'est ce que ça lui à coûté de ne pas fermer sa gueule alors que pour notre survie à tous les deux, j'avais besoin d'entendre les bruits. Maintenant que j'ai été renvoyé, plus rien ne m'empêche d'utiliser la Magie, et même si nous savons tous à quel point j'apprécierais de pouvoir foutre le camp d'ici, Dumbledore me surveille, alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de me foutre une paix royale jusqu'à la fin des vacances. Vous allez me laisser sortir quand je veux, aller aux toilettes ou prendre une douche bien chaude quand je veux, et manger à ma faim, c'est clair ?

Il avait observé son oncle rougir, puis pâlir au fil de son récit avec une satisfaction sadique.

-J'ai dit, c'est clair ? Demanda-t-il à nouveau d'une voix acide.

Lentement, le pachyderme qui lui servait d'oncle hocha la tête, enfonçant à chaque mouvement un peu plus la baguette dans sa gorge.

-Bien, conclut Harry avec un ricanement satisfait. Vous trouverez Dudley un peu plus haut dans la rue. Croyez-moi, le laisser se faire embrasser par ce Détraqueur était une idée tentante, mais d'un autre côté, comme le Détraqueur aurait dévoré son âme et l'aurait réduit à l'état d'un légume, on aurait pas franchement vu la différence… Autant qu'il sache compter au moins, ça peut lui servir dans la vie…

Et il monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre, se foutant royalement de la cohue qui venait d'éclater en bas, la tante Pétunia se précipitant à grands cris auprès de son Duddy-chéri…

Et par dessus tout ça, il reçut encore un hibou de Sirius qui ne lui dit rien de plus que ce qu'il savait déjà. Bordel, mais comment faisaient ces piafs pour voler aussi vite ? Ça peut transplaner un hibou ? Il avait lancé son Patronus il n'y avait pas dix minutes…*

A partir de là, les vacances auraient pu se dérouler dans une confortable routine…

Les Dursley lui fichaient une paix royale, il se baladait toujours avec sa baguette au cas où, Dudley ne l'approchait plus, persuadé qu'il avait été à l'origine de l'extinction des étoiles (quand Harry disait qu'il était le seul à penser dans cette maison!) et ne put pas s'asseoir sans coussin avant trois jours, Harry pouvait prendre des douches pendant des heures et piocher ce qu'il voulait dans le frigo, tout était parfait.. !

Jusqu'à ce que les Dursley lui annoncent fièrement qu'ils sortaient parce que leur jardin agonisant et cramé leur avait fait gagner un prix où quelque chose du genre, et que Harry ne retrouve dans la cuisine Maugrey -le vrai cette fois-, Lupin, et une bonne demi-douzaine de personnes inconnues, venues le chercher pour l'emmener…

Mais merde alors ! C'était maintenant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de rien qu'on venait le sauver ? Non mais c'était quoi cette blague ?

Dans tous les cas, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment rester là, il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de les suivre. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit le 12 Square Grimmauld, Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, où s'organisait la -ridicule, il le voyait maintenant- résistance contre Voldemort. Il comprit avec un soupir de dépit qu'il avait quitté sa précieuse tranquillité pour retrouver tout un groupe de gens bruyants ainsi que Ron, Hermione et Ginny, seules personnes au monde à être incapable de lui foutre la paix plus de trente secondes…

Il apprit que l'Ordre était en réunion, réunion à laquelle, bien évidemment, il n'avait pas le droit d'assister. Après tout, c'est vrai, ce n'était pas comme si il était le principal concerné ! Molly Weasley l'envoya dans sa chambre, -qu'il partageait bien évidemment avec Ron- et dès son arrivée, Hermione et lui lui sautèrent dessus.

-Harry ! S'exclama Hermione en le prenant aux épaules. Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il t'a pris !? Un Patronus ! En plein milieu de ton quartier moldu ! Tu risque l'exclusion de Poudlard, mais enfin, qu'est ce que…

Harry, exaspéré, repoussa violemment la jeune fille et, incapable de se contrôler, la gifla. Hermione se tut d'un seul coup et porta la main à sa joue d'un air abasourdi, les larmes aux yeux. Ron le regarda, choqué.

-Bonjour à toi aussi Hermione. D'après toi, qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? J'en avais marre de devoir me taper des cours à la con et de voire vos tronches alors je me suis dis que, peut être, si j'utilisais la Magie en dehors de l'école, le Ministère aurait la gentillesse de me renvoyer ! Ah, et sinon, oui, comme tu vois, j'ai bien survécu aux Détraqueurs qui m'ont attaqué, c'est gentil de t'en inquiéter…

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant, avant de sortir de la pièce en pleurant.

-Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui t'a prit ? Demanda Ron, en colère.

Harry se retourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

-D'après toi ? Peut être bien que j'avais autre chose en tête que de me faire agresser dès mon arrivée ? Peut être que je voulais juste poser mes affaires et qu'on me foute la paix ? Et tant qu'on y es, dans le monde moldu, il y à un truc qui s'appelle la « présomption d'innocence », elle devrait connaître !

-Ce n'était pas une raison pour la frapper ! Cracha Ron, avant de sortir pour rattraper Hermione.

Harry s'allongea sur son lit après avoir balancé son sac. Non, mais au moins comme ça il avait la paix…

Il s'était endormi lorsqu'il entendit la porte se rouvrir. C'était Sirius.

-Bonsoir Siri. La réunion est finie ?

-Oui. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, pourquoi ? J'ai réussi à faire croire aux Dursley que comme j'étais expulsé, on ne pouvait plus m'empêcher de faire de la Magie. Les derniers jours ont été très agréables…

Sirius lui fit un sourire typiquement maraudeur.

-J'espère bien que tu leur en à fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Et tout à l'heure ? Tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hermione ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'en ai marre d'être traité comme un gosse, Sirius, et elle n'est pas ma mère ! Elle croit quoi !? Que j'ai lancé ce sort pour le plaisir de faire peur à mon cousin ? Je te jure, tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point elle peut être chiante parfois !

Sirius haussa les épaules.

-En fait, elle me rappelle ta mère. Elle aussi, c'était celle qui nous faisait travailler. Avec Moony. Je ne connais pas beaucoup Hermione, elle n'est ici que depuis le début des vacances, mais elle m'a tout l'air d'être une jeune fille charmante…

Harry poussa un soupir.

-Oui, quand elle n'est pas sur ton dos. Et elle est toujours sur ton dos !

-Mais il y à des choses qu'elle ne sait pas, Harry. Ça vient tout juste de ressortir en réunion que Mondingus s'est absenté, et il y à un témoin pour les Détraqueurs, tu sais ?

-Pardon ? Ça m'étonnerai, je n'ai vu personne. Qui est Mondingus ?

-C'était un témoin discret… Répondit Sirius, soudainement mal à l'aise…

Harry se redressa sur son lit.

-Sirius. Qui est Mondingus ?

-…Tu devrais descendre. Le dîner est bientôt prêt. Je venais pour ça, à la base…

-C'est l'une des personnes chargée de me surveiller, c'est ça ? Demanda Harry d'un air sombre.

-Tu savais ? Demanda Sirius, surpris et soulagé.

-Tu rigole ? Explosa Harry. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu être con au point de ne pas m'en douter plus tôt ! Évidemment que je suis surveillé : j'ai à peine le temps de recevoir un hibou du Ministère que j'en ai déjà un qui me dit que Dumbledore part arranger les choses ! Ma première lettre était adressée au Placard sous l'escalier ! Bien sûr que ce vieux fou me surveille.. !

-Un placard ? Surveille ton langage, s'il te plaît, Harry, tu insulte qui tu veux, mais pas Dumbledore…

-Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton grave. J'en ai assez, Sirius, j'en ai assez qu'on me prenne pour un gosse et Dumbledore pour le Messie ! La moitié du monde sorcier au moins pense que si Voldemort revenait un jour -ce qui est arrivé, on le sait tous les deux-, ce serait à moi de me le taper, alors tu m'explique pourquoi je ne suis jamais au courant de quoi que ce soit !? Demanda-t-il d'un ton acide.

-…Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi la dessus, Harry. J'essaierai de convaincre les autres de répondre à tes questions, après le dîner.

Harry poussa un soupir. Sirius au moins, le comprenait…

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance tendue. Les conversations des enfants se turent dès qu'il entra dans la pièce. Hermione avait encore les yeux rouges et la trace de sa main sur la joue. Pour autant, Harry n'avait aucune intention de s'excuser. Hermione avait mérité cette gifle depuis longtemps et il était sur qu'elle n'avait même pas compris pourquoi elle l'avait prise. Ron lui lança un regard noir en le voyant s'asseoir loin d'eux et sans chercher à les rejoindre. Les jumeaux Weasley lui lancèrent un regard surpris. Il leur avait donné sa récompense du Tournoi peu avant de quitter le train la dernière fois, il était curieux de voir ce qu'ils allaient en faire…

Au final, il profita de la nourriture de Mrs Weasley en discutant seulement vaguement avec Sirius. Il réfléchissait. Avoir Ron dans la même chambre que lui allait rendre ses rêves érotiques particulièrement gênants. Dudley lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il parlait de Voldemort. Il était dans un endroit dangereux…

A la fin du repas, lorsque Sirius proposa de tenir Harry informé, et malgré sa promesse, Molly Weasley s'opposa tout net à ce qu'il apprenne quoi que ce soit…

-Il n'a que quinze ans ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Et il ne fait pas partie de l'Ordre !

-Et j'ai croisé Voldemort pratiquement une fois par ans depuis que je suis entré à Poudlard, et à chaque fois j'ai déjoué ses plans, ce qui fait que j'ai probablement été -et sans offense- plus efficace que n'importe qui ici, opposa Harry d'une voix forte et claire, avant que Sirius n'ai pu répondre à sa place…

Ce n'était même pas de la prétention, simplement un constat. Qui pouvait se vanter ici d'avoir survécu à un sort de mort ? D'avoir survécu à non pas un, mais quatre face à face avec Voldemort ? A la morsure d'un Basilic ? A toute une assemblée de Mangemorts ?

-Mmmph… Personne ne nie ce que tu as accompli, Harry, seulement Dumbledore estime que tu ne dois pas en savoir _plus que nécessaire_… Répondit Mrs Weasley.

Sentant la fureur monter, Harry serra les poings et sentit sa mâchoire se contracter.

-Et Dumbledore ferait bien d'arrêter de me prendre pour un gamin attardé doublé d'un abruti, grinça-t-il. Comprendre qu'il m'a toujours fait surveiller par des gens qui sont restés sans rien faire en voyant les persécutions auquel j'étais soumis par ma famille à déjà été suffisamment dur à avaler, merci ! Protection du Sang, mon cul, oui ! Quelle utilité de me protéger de Voldemort quand ma famille s'applique à essayer de me tuer d'inanition et d'exploitation tous les étés !? Et de toute façon, Voldemort m'a pris mon sang, la protection ne tient plus !

-Harry, ton langage ! S'exclama Mrs Weasley, outrée.

-LA FERME ! Cria-t-il. Mrs Weasley, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois et toute l'affection que j'ai à votre égard, vous n'êtes pas ma mère, et je ne suis plus un gosse ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez toujours pas remarqué, l'idée de me tuer à été la seule raison de vivre de Voldemort jusqu'à maintenant, alors vous m'excuserez de vouloir être informé !

Mrs Weasley en resta bouche bée, stupéfaite. Où était passé Harry, le gentil petit Harry, toujours poli, et tellement mieux élevé que son Ronald adoré ?

-Il à raison, Molly, intervint Arthur. Harry, tu as le droit de savoir. Mais sache cependant que je n'apprécie pas du tout la façon dont tu parle à ma femme et que si tu étais mon fils, tu aurais déjà pris une gifle…

Harry inclina la tête en direction de la matriarche.

-C'est vrai, dit-il. Mon comportement est inacceptable, Mrs Weasley, et je m'en excuse. Cependant, je suis _Harry Potter_. Croyez-bien que je dis cela sans prétention aucune. Simplement je ne pense pas que vous ayez le droit de me refuser quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, quinze ans où pas. Souvenez-vous, c'est moi que Voldemort cherche à tuer depuis tout ce temps, pas vous…

A contre-coeur, Mrs Weasley finit par hocher la tête.

-Je suppose que tu as raison, Harry, mais il est hors de question que tu sache des choses trop importantes… Fred, Georges, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, au lit !

Aussitôt, ce fut un concert de protestation et de cris !

-On est majeurs ! Opposèrent Fred et Georges.

-Je ne pars pas ! S'écria Ginny.

-Harry nous diras tout ! Beugla Ron, vivement approuvé de la tête par Hermione.

Ils se mirent tous à crier en même temps, chacun donnant ses arguments.

-Aucun de vous ne fait partie de l'Ordre alors DEHORS ! Éructa Mrs Weasley d'une voix menaçante, ce qui fit tomber le silence instantanément parmi ses enfants… Puis, la voix de Arthur s'éleva.

-Fred et Georges sont majeurs, Molly, tu ne peux pas les empêcher d'écouter…

-Exactement ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux, en choeur.

-Harry nous dira tout de toute façon ! Renchérit Ron.

-Certainement pas, répondit-il d'un ton froid. Vous croyez quoi ? Qu'on va toujours tout vivre ensemble ? Arrêtez de vivre au pays des Bisounours, au cas où vous ne l'auriez toujours pas remarqué, nous sommes en guerre, et je ne vous y impliquerai pas plus que nécessaire, car encore une fois, _je_ suis la cible ! Il est hors de question que je vous dise quoi que ce soit, ni à vous, ni à qui que ce soit !

Le visage de Ron se mit à rougir. Il était furieux.

-Mais enfin, qu'est ce qui te prends depuis tout à l'heure !? Tu as changé depuis ton retour du cimetière, Harry !

Harry se retourna vers lui et le toisa d'un regard glacial. Ron déglutit, mal à l'aise.

-Voyons voir… C'est peut être parce qu'un Mangemort à mis mon nom dans la Coupe pour que je puisse permette le retour de Voldemort ? Parce que j'ai passé l'année entière à risquer ma vie plus souvent que toutes les autres années réunies ? Parce que mon nom à être traîné dans la boue au nom d'un stupide Tournoi dont si je me souviens bien, même toi tu as d'ailleurs été jaloux ? C'est vrai, Ron, après tout tu as toujours été tellement déçu de ne jamais avoir à risquer ta vie ! N'est ce pas pour ça que tu t'est rapproché de moi en premier lieu ? Pour avoir ton heure de gloire, comme avec l'échiquier de McGonagall ? Tu n'étais pourtant pas si fier face aux acromentulas de Hagrid ! Je pensais qu'à ce moment là, tu aurais pris conscience du danger que tu courais, à être trop proche de moi ! Peut être que si j'ai changé, c'est parce que ce même Mangemort à l'origine de tout ça s'en est pris à mon entourage proche à ce moment là, c'est à dire Fleur et Krum, pour arriver à ses fins ? Je te rappelle, au cas où, qu'ils ont tous les deux été soumis à des Impardonnables. Et Cédric aussi, à été torturé par un Krum sous Imperium. Ou bien j'ai changé parce que je me suis retrouvé face à toute une assemblée de Mangemorts ? Parce que j'ai été torturé par Voldemort à coups de Doloris ? Parce que Voldemort et tous ses Mangemorts se sont lancés à mes trousses pour m'empêcher de m'enfuir ? Parce que j'en ai encore réchappé de justesse, par un coup de chance ? Ce genre de choses fait grandir, Ron ! Ce genre de choses fait grandir et je n'ai juste plus le droit d'être un enfant ! Parce que la prochaine personne que Voldemort utilisera pour m'atteindre, ça pourrait être vous ! Ça pourrait être Sirius, ça pourrait être Remus, où Hermione, où toi, ça pourrait être n'importe qui ! Et ce jour là, au cas où tu ne l'aurais toujours pas compris, je devrais être prêt à vous laisser mourir si ça signifie réussir à tuer Voldemort ! Donc non, je ne vous impliquerai pas plus que nécessaire, non ! Et puis toi, Ron ! Toi qui est si jaloux de ne pas avoir ma réputation, ma célébrité, mon argent ! Qu'est ce qui me dit que si on se retrouvait ensemble face à Voldemort, je pourrais compter sur toi !? Sur vous !? Jouer aux échecs, résoudre une énigme, c'est bien ! Il n'empêche que face à trente Mangemorts qui envoient des sorts de tous les côtés, je pense que vous auriez paniqué…

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, Ron avait pâlit, puis, de nouveau, il s'était mis à rougir de colère…

-Parce que toi, tu ne l'as pas fait peut être ? Cracha-t-il.

Harry renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

-Démuni, ça oui, je l'étais. Bordel, mon sort le plus puissant est le Stupéfix ! Mais sérieusement, tu crois vraiment que si j'avais paniqué, je serais encore là ?

-Cela suffit, Ron, Harry, les interrompit Mr Weasley. Ron, Hermione, Harry à été clair. Ginny, tu n'es pas majeure. Dans vos chambres, tous les trois…

Ils ne montèrent pas dans le calme. Harry n'avait nul doute sur le fait qu'ils s'étaient enfermés dans une chambre pour lui casser du sucre sur le dos à l'aise. Il se pinça l'arête du nez d'un air fatigué. Il lui avaient donné mal à la tête…

-Merlin, mais quelle histoire pour si peu de choses… Sérieusement, il faut vraiment être débile pour ne pas comprendre que Voldemort ne peux rien faire pour l'instant ! Il ne peut pas se permettre d'être repéré maintenant, il doit rassembler ses forces, recruter des partisans, peut être mettre au point un plan d'attaque où une arme… En plus de ça, son plan de base à échoué, il avait sans doute prévu de me tuer et de disparaître un moment, histoire que le Monde Sorcier continue à ignorer son retour, sauf que je me suis enfui et que j'ai prévenu Dumbledore, qui à prévenu la presse -même si personne n'y croit-, Dumbledore qui est le seul homme que Voldemort ait jamais craint, et votre chef…

Il se frotta les yeux un instant, las. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce fut pour tomber sur Sirius qui le regardait d'un air fier, et Molly, bouche bée.

-Et bien, Harry, c'est sans doute tout ce que nous pouvions te dire… Conclut Arthur.

Harry se retourna vers lui d'un air surpris.

-Quoi… C'est tout !? C'est tout ce que vous savez ?

Arthur hocha la tête.

-Comme à toi, Dumbledore ne nous dit pas tout. Nous ne pouvons pas te parler de nos ordres où de nos missions, il y à trop de risques… Mais grosso modo, pour le reste, c'est ça… Voldemort se cache, rassemble ses fidèles, en recrute de nouveaux, se constitue probablement une armée de Créatures comme la première fois, et, tu as raison, il semble chercher quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas avant, probablement une arme, effectivement…

Harry se plaqua une main sur le visage, exaspéré.

-Je n'y crois pas. Sérieusement ? Tout ce cirque pour ça ?

Sirius hocha la tête avec un petit regard d'excuse. Harry soupira.

-Et bien il ne risque pas d'avoir de problèmes pour recruter ses Créatures en tout cas, vu la politique du Ministère… Grommela Harry. Bon, maintenant que toute cette histoire est passée, est ce que vous pensez que je pourrais avoir une chambre seule ? Je vous aiderai à nettoyer la maison la journée, puisque j'ai cru comprendre que vous passez votre temps à ça, mais comme vous avez pu le constater, la tension ambiante me rend facilement irritable. Je préférerais être au calme…

-Mais tu as toujours dormi avec Ron, répondit Mrs Weasley, confuse.

-Et je m'excuserai pour mon comportement auprès d'Hermione. Mais Ron ronfle affreusement fort et l'anxiété rend déjà mes nuits assez compliquées…

-…Bon, je suppose que tu peux t'installer dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle est propre…

_Yes _!

Béni soit le fait que pas un seul d'entre eux n'ait pensé à lui proposer un sort de silence…

*D'ailleurs, j'ai été la seule à trouver ça bizarre dans le roman ? -'


	7. Chapter 6

Il s'excusa auprès de Hermione pour l'unique raison qu'il souhaitait passer des vacances tranquilles, mais il s'enfermait dans sa chambre et évitait le contact des autres -sauf de Sirius- dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Ron, d'ailleurs, se montra vite vexé qu'il ait demandé à changer de chambre, prenant la défection de Harry comme une insulte personnelle. Comme en plus de ça il lui en voulait toujours pour l'humiliation publique que Harry lui avait valu le soir de son arrivée, il ne lui parlait que rarement, et seulement lorsqu'il y était obligé. Harry en était très content. Hermione et Ginny, par contre, c'était une autre histoire. Hermione continuait à le harceler pour des bêtises, même si elle était plus prudente, elle semblait décidée à tester ses nouvelles limites. Ginny par contre, se montrait outrée par le comportement qu'il avait eu à son arrivée et semblait avoir décidé de le lui faire payer en ignorant son désir de solitude et en venant toujours le trouver lorsqu'il tentait de s'isoler. Il avait de plus en plus envie de l'égorger. Seuls les jumeaux ainsi que le reste des adultes lui foutaient la paix, et il les en remerciait.

Il avait bien tenté d'échapper au ménage le temps de pouvoir faire ses devoirs de vacance, mais Mrs Weasley n'avait rien voulu entendre : de toute évidence, elle refusait de le voir s'enfermer encore plus dans sa chambre, ce qui contraignait Harry à utiliser le peu de temps libre qu'il lui restait pour travailler. Au final, le temps passa vite, entre désinfection des pièces, chasse aux Doxys et rêves érotiques. Chaque nuit, Ron ronflait comme un sonneur, et les chambres des autres étaient de l'autre côté du couloir. Il n'avait donc pas trop à craindre qu'on l'entende et pouvait étouffer ses gémissements dans son oreiller à l'aise. Souvent, lorsqu'il se réveillait, il avait l'impression de sentir la Magie de Voldemort autour de lui, comme si il était avec lui dans la pièce. Pourtant, il savait bien qu'il ne pouvait être là, et que cette sensation n'était que dans sa tête. Mais c'était parfois si réel !

La première fois, il s'était cru revenu dans le cimetière, s'était tordu de plaisir en sentant la caresse de la Magie Noire sur sa peau, son érection frottant avec délice contre le tissu de son boxer. Et puis il s'était rendu compte que cette sensation venait de l'intérieur de lui, de l'intérieur de son crâne, et il avait joui. La main recouverte de sperme qu'il avait essuyée sur le matelas, haletant, il s'était ensuite interrogé longuement sur ce qu'il avait ressenti. Était-ce ainsi que Voldemort avait sombré dans la Magie Noire ? Sa Magie était-elle en train de se corrompre avec ses idées ? Ce changement était-il perceptible par les autres où bien seulement par lui ?

Pour autant, les autres ne lui firent aucune remarque. Mis à part sur son caractère, évidemment. Finalement, son audience disciplinaire arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru, sans doute parce qu'il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Il avait la loi de son côté après tout, et si en plus Dumbledore produisait des témoins, véritables où non…

Il avait d'ailleurs appris que Dumbledore passait régulièrement au QG. Pour autant, il n'en entendait parler que après coup : le directeur semblait totalement l'ignorer, et c'était un peu vexant en sachant le rôle qu'il lui faudrait tôt ou tard endosser pendant la guerre et le danger qu'il courait, mais cela mis à part, Harry n'en fut pas affecté. Ce n'était pas comme si il s'était attendu à quoi que ce soit venant de lui non plus. Depuis quand Dumbledore essayait-il d'agir au mieux pour sa sécurité de toute façon ?

Lorsque Mrs Weasley lui dit qu'elle avait repassé ses plus beaux habits et lui demanda de se laver les cheveux pour le lendemain, il se contenta de la remercier.

-Tu ne semble pas vraiment inquiet, releva-t-elle, surprise.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Non, pourquoi ? Je n'ai commis aucune infraction à proprement parler et j'ai la loi de mon côté. Je me doute bien que Fudge cherche à m'évincer, mais il ne peut pas me renvoyer pour m'être protégé…

-Tu semble tellement sur qu'il y avait bien des Détraqueurs ce soir là ! Releva Ron d'un air mauvais.

Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliés. Et Harry s'en moquait.

-Sans doute parce qu'il y en avait, Ronald.

-Ne m'appelle pas Ronald ! Répondit Ron en rougissant de colère.

-Hermione, tu peux me passer le sel ?

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par son réveil, et eût du mal à se lever. Lorsqu'il rêvait de Voldemort, il aimait se prélasser dans la Magie ambiante qu'il ressentait, mais cela empiétait sur ses nuits. Il était prévu qu'il partirait au Ministère avec Mr Weasley, qui l'emmènerait à son audience. Aussi, après le petit-déjeuner, il guida Arthur à travers les transports en commun londoniens jusqu'au Ministère, dont l'entrée des visiteurs s'avéra être une vieille cabine téléphonique dévastée. Sans se démonter devant l'état de délabrement avancé du téléphone, Mr Weasley composa les numéros six, vingt-quatre et quarante-deux -il les cita à voix haute-, et alors qu'une étrange voix métallique retentissait non pas dans le combiné mais dans la cabine entière, il indiqua leurs noms et précisa que Harry était attendu à une audience disciplinaire. Ils épinglèrent sur leur poitrine les badges qui étaient tombés du change-pièces alors que Harry observait avec fascination la cabine qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Décidément, le Monde Sorcier ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre !

Harry passa devant le sorcier blasé chargé de l'examen des baguettes et ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'ascenseur, Mr Weasley discutant avec des collègues, le laissant observer les lieux à son aise. Amusé, Harry constata, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient et se refermaient sur les différents étages du sous-sol, que les membres du Ministère avaient de toute évidence une idée bien différente de ce à quoi devait ressembler leurs bureaux : ainsi, au niveau sept, celui du Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, les murs étaient tapissés de posters de Quidditch. Au niveau six, Département des Transports Magiques, une ribambelle de petits avions en papier violets entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, attendant de pouvoir descendre au bon étage pour délivrer leur message au bon service. Le niveau quatre, du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, semblait net et bien rangé…

Ils descendirent au niveau deux, celui du Département de la Justice Magique, qui incluait le service de Mr Weasley, les Usages Impropres de la Magie. Arthur discuta un instant avec un Auror membre de l'Ordre, en toute discrétion, bien entendu, avant de mener Harry à son bureau. Ils se préparaient tous les deux à patienter en discutant, lorsqu'un petit sorcier à l'air timide et aux cheveux blancs arriva en courant, essoufflé : le lieu et l'heure de l'audience avaient été changés, et ils étaient déjà en retard…

Alors qu'ils couraient tous les deux le long des couloirs, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette manœuvre était volontaire. Les choses avaient été changées de façon trop soudaine, le message envoyé ne pouvait que les manquer. Des gens voulaient qu'il manque son audience et qu'il soit renvoyé, où au moins, qu'il fasse mauvaise impression, et il n'était pas difficile de deviner qui : Fudge le trouvait encombrant…

Mr Weasley semblait choqué ! Apparemment, le nouveau lieu de l'audience -l'ancienne salle numéro 10- n'avait pas été utilisé depuis des années. Ils reprirent l'ascenseur et descendirent au niveau neuf, le Département des Mystères. Ils se jetèrent dehors dès que les portes de l'ascenseur furent ouvertes et remontèrent en courant un corridor sombre aux murs complètement nus, sans aucune porte ni fenêtre, mis à part une grande porte noire tout au fond du couloir. Ils ne la passèrent pas, à la place, Mr Weasley tira Harry par le bras et l'entraîna dans un escalier qui descendait encore plus profondément dans le sol, sur la gauche. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un nouveau corridor encore plus petit, éclairé par des torches, et passèrent une ribambelle de portes avec de lourdes serrures de fer. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte qui portait le numéro 10. Monsieur Weasley abandonna Harry ici, il n'était pas autorisé à entrer.

Harry poussa la porte seul, et ne put empêcher la stupéfaction de marquer son visage : cette salle, il la connaissait ! C'était la salle d'audience qu'il avait vue dans la pensine de Dumbledore l'année dernière, celle où avaient été jugés Karkaroff et Barty Croupton Junior !

Harry s'avança de quelques pas dans la pièce.

-Vous êtes en retard ! Fit remarquer une voix d'homme.

-Veuillez m'excusez, répondit poliment Harry, sans vraiment savoir qui avait parlé. J'ai manqué le hibou indiquant que l'heure et le lieu de l'audience avaient changé de peu…

-Prenez place, indiqua la voix.

Harry se dirigea vers le fauteuil de bois au bras recouverts de chaînes, ses pas retentissant sur le sol de pierre. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda si les chaînes allaient réagir à son récent éveil à la Magie Noire et s'enrouler autour de ses bras comme si il était un criminel, mais apparemment non, elles se contentèrent de se dresser sur les accoudoirs et de cliqueter d'un air menaçant…

De là où il était, il faisait face à une bonne cinquantaine de sorcières et sorciers, tous vêtus de robes violettes, avec un « W » doré brodé sur la poitrine. Stupéfait, il constata qu'il faisait face au Magenmagot au grand complet ! Ce con de Fudge le considérait vraiment comme un criminel !

Fudge, d'ailleurs, qui était assis juste devant lui, la mâchoire serrée, l'air d'avoir un objet si contondant dans le fondement que Harry manqua d'éclater de rire…

-Bien ! Maintenant que l'accusé est -enfin- présent, commençons, voulez-vous ?

L'accusé… Franchement, qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre !

-Oui Monsieur ! Répondit une voix que Harry connaissait bien.

Il avait entendu parler de cette histoire. Percy, le frère de Ron, qui était passé du côté des abrutis…

-Audience disciplinaire du douze Août, commença Fudge d'un air pincé, pendant que Percy prenait des notes, le nez si proche de la feuille que lorsqu'il releva la tête, il était déjà taché d'encre… Sur les manquements commis au Décret de Restriction de la Magie à l'Usage des Sorciers Mineurs et le Code International du Secret Magique, par Harry James Potter, résident au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey. Accusateurs : Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Ministre de la Magie, Amelia Bones, Chef du Département de la Justice Magique, Dolores Jane Ombrage, sous-secrétaire du Ministre de la Magie. Greffier : Percy Ignatius Weasley…

-Témoin de la Défense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, je vous épargne les titres…

Harry sursauta. Dumbledore venait de débarquer d'une façon si silencieuse qu'il n'avait même pas entendu la porte se refermer. Il passa devant Harry sans lui accorder un regard. Fudge eût l'air soudainement embarrassé.

-Ah… Je suppose que vous avez reçu notre message rapport à la modification du lieu et de l'heure de l'audience…

-Je l'ai manqué, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton calme, mais froid. Mais étant habitué à vos petites manigances, j'ai eu la bonne idée d'arriver avec trois heures d'avance…

-Qu'insinuez-vous ? Demanda Fudge.

-Mais rien, mon cher Cornelius. Ne dérangez pas votre Scribe, je vais me trouver une chaise…

D'un simple geste de sa baguette, il conjura un superbe fauteuil à l'air confortable, mais à l'allure définitivement princière, sous les chuchotements du Magenmagot. Fudge avait l'air de plus en plus inconfortable…

-Bien. Les charges. Bien…

Il sortit un parchemin de la pile devant lui et prit une grande inspiration.

-Les charges retenues envers l'accusé sont les suivantes : il à délibérément et en pleine conscience de l'illégalité de ses actions, et bien qu'il ai déjà reçu un avertissement écrit du Ministère de la Magie pour des charges similaires, conjuré un charme du Patronus dans une aire habitée par des moldus, le deux Août à neuf heures et vingt-trois minutes, ce qui constitue une grave offense au Paragraphe C du Décret de Restriction de la Magie à l'Usage des Sorciers Mineurs de 1875 et aussi à la Section 13 du Code International du Secret Magique…

Il releva les yeux vers Harry.

-Vous êtes bien Harry Potter, résident au 4 Privet Drive, Little Whining, Surrey ? Demanda-t-il par dessus ses lorgnons.

-Oui, répondit Harry.

-Vous avez bien reçu un avertissement officiel du Ministère pour Usage Illégal de Magie deux ans plus tôt ?

-Bien que cet acte de Magie soit à attribuer à un Elfe de Maison et non à moi, oui, répondit Harry d'une voix claire.

Dumbledore tressaillit. Une petite sorcière trapue, vêtue d'une horrible robe entièrement rose, avec une grande bouche plate et des yeux globuleux qui lui donnaient un air de crapaud, assise entre Fudge et Percy, s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole d'une voix nasillarde.

-Qu'est ce qu'un elfe de maison serait venu faire chez vous, Monsieur Potter ? Ne résidez-vous pas chez des moldus ?

-C'est exact, Madame, répondit poliment Harry. Cependant, ces faits seraient longs et compliqués à expliquer, et ce ne sont pas les faits qui nous occupent aujourd'hui. Pour plus de précisions, je vous invite à contacter l'Elfe Libre Dobby, aujourd'hui employé à Poudlard…

Et puis surtout cela impliquerai Lucius Malefoy. Il n'avait absolument aucune affinité avec les membres de cette famille, quels qu'ils soient, -surtout pas junior!- sans compter le fait que Lucius Malefoy, entre la deuxième année et le cimetière, avait du essayer de le tuer au moins deux fois, mais il était un Mangemort, et certainement l'un des plus influents, alors bon…

-Un elfe libre ? Demanda Fudge, perplexe. Les elfes libres n'existent pas…

-Il en existe bien un, contra Dumbledore. Il travaille effectivement à Poudlard, porte des vêtements et est payé un Gallion par semaine, mais comme l'a fait remarquer Harry, ce ne sont pas les faits qui nous intéressent aujourd'hui, insista Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

Fudge s'éclaircit la gorge, comme pris en faute.

-C'est juste, reprit Fudge. Monsieur Potter, vous reconnaissez avoir conjuré un Patronus dans la nuit du deux Août ?

-Oui, répondit Harry. Pour nous protéger, mon cousin et moi-même, de deux Détraqueurs… La loi autorise les Sorciers Mineurs à recourir à la Magie en cas de danger mortel, il me semble ?

Dumbledore se retourna vivement vers lui, l'air soucieux et de plus en plus pâle, mais Harry ne se laissa pas démonter.

-Vous avez lancé ce sort en présence d'un moldu !? Interrogea Fudge, outré.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

-Je n'ai enfreint aucune loi ! Ce moldu était mon cousin avec qui je vis ! Vous n'effacez pas la mémoire des parents de Nés-de-Moldus, que je sache ? Mon cousin, tout comme mon oncle et ma tante, sont parfaitement au courant de ma condition de sorcier, puisqu'ils… _M'élèvent_… -il prononça ce mot avec un certain dégoût- Depuis le décès de mes parents. Par ailleurs, mon cousin n'a pas été témoin du sortilège. En réalité, vos services ne l'ont même pas détecté, et pour cause : il était évanoui !

-Et pourquoi était-il évanoui ? Demanda soudain une femme d'une voix calme et sévère.

Harry se retourna vers elle. Elle le toisait d'un regard neutre et simplement curieux, comme si sa seule préoccupation était la Justice. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait de Amélia Bones, dont lui avait parlé Monsieur Weasley.

-Mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin ont beau être au courant de la Magie, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'ils l'apprécient ! Ajoutez à cela que mon cousin est d'un naturel lâche et violent et qu'il s'est récemment mis à pratiquer un sport de combat, et devant la sensation provoquée par les Détraqueurs -ténèbres soudaines, froid intense, perte de toute joie, et autres symptômes-, il s'est mit à paniquer. Il à menacé de me frapper, et surtout, il ne se taisait pas. Or, dans l'obscurité de la rue soudainement éteinte, j'avais besoin d'entendre où se trouvaient les Détraqueurs. C'est moi qui l'ai frappé. Un coup de pied dans les testicules. Il s'est évanoui, et au moins, il s'est tut. J'ai pu situer les Détraqueurs et nous sauver…

-Vous avez produit un Patronus compact ? Demanda la femme.

-Oui, répondit Harry.

-Un Patronus Corporel ? Insista-t-elle.

-Oui. C'est un cerf. Le professeur Lupin m'a appris à me protéger des Détraqueurs lors de cours particuliers, en troisième année…

-Et qu'est ce qui à justifié ces cours ? Demanda la femme en rose.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je suis Harry Potter. Je dis cela sans prétention aucune. Simplement les Détraqueurs me rappellent le meurtre de mes parents, et j'ai tendance à mal le supporter. Comme en troisième année, tout Poudlard à été entouré de Détraqueurs à cause de Sirius Black… J'ai failli mourir à cause d'eux lorsque je suis tombé de mon balai lors d'un match de Quidditch, alors la protection du Ministère… Railla-t-il d'un ton sarcastique. Le professeur Lupin à prit cette initiative suite à cet événement…

-Pouvons-nous voir ce Patronus ? Demanda Mrs Bones.

-Bien sûr, répondit Harry.

Il sortit sa baguette, et laissa le cerf argenté s'ébattre dans la pièce…

-Impressionnant… Souffla Amélia Bones.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas ici pour juger des capacités magiques du prévenu ! Rétorqua le bonbon rose. Le prévenu a-t-il des témoins de ce qu'il avance ?

-Le prévenu en à, intervint Dumbledore, comme pour rappeler au crapaud que Harry avait un nom. J'appelle à la barre Arabella Figg, Cracmolle habitant dans le voisinage de Monsieur Potter, et présente lors de l'attaque…

Le visage de Fudge s'affaissa. Cette audience n'était donc pas pliée d'avance ? Harry ouvrit de grands yeux surpris. Cette vieille folle était une cracmolle ? Et elle l'espionnait pour le compte de Dumbledore ? Voilà autre chose…

A petits pas, vêtue de son éternelle vieille robe élimée et de ses charentaises du plus bel effet, Mrs Figg entra dans la pièce en tenant son filet à provision plein de boites de nourriture pour chat. Harry se retint de se heurter le front contre les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Merlin, mais où Dumbledore était-il allé chercher cette vieille bique ? Elle n'aurait pas pu faire un effort vestimentaire pour une fois ? Il l'avait tirée du lit ou quoi ? C'était bien la peine d'avoir essayé de se coiffer ce matin, tiens !

L'air terrifié, Mrs Figg s'assit dans le fauteuil que Dumbledore lui laissa alors qu'il en conjurait un autre pour lui-même, et elle leva les yeux vers le Magenmagot qui l'observait, souverain et soupçonneux.

-Nom ? Demanda Fudge d'un ton sec, visiblement contrarié.

Mrs Figg sursauta.

-Arabella Doreen Figg, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Vous laisserez les noms de vos parents à mon assistant ici présent, demanda-t-il sèchement en désignant Percy, afin que votre statut de cracmolle soit vérifié. D'ailleurs, est ce que les Cracmols peuvent voir les Détraqueurs ? Demanda-t-il d'un air aussi stupide que méprisant.

-Bien sûr que nous le pouvons ! Répondit Mrs Figg d'un air indigné. Nous ne sommes peut être que faiblement magiques, mais nous sommes magiques tout de même ! Les Détraqueurs sont de grandes silhouettes encapuchonnées de noir, ils glissent à quelques centimètres du sol et respirent en émettant un râle rauque…

-C'est une description conforme, approuva Mrs Bones. Pouvez-vous témoigner ?

Semblant rassembler son courage, Mrs Figg se redressa sur son siège.

-Il était aux alentours de neuf heures et demies, un peu moins, le soir du deux Août. J'étais sortie acheter de la nourriture pour mes chats, j'en manque toujours, j'en ai tellement ! Et puis j'ai entendu du bruit le long de l'allée qui descend entre Magnolia Crescent et Wisteria Walk, une dispute ! En approchant de l'entrée de l'avenue, j'ai vue des Détraqueurs, deux silhouettes comme je les ai décrites ! Ils se dirigeaient vers deux garçons très facilement reconnaissables dans le voisinage : Dudley Dursley est une grosse brute, massif, énorme et stupide, tandis que Harry Potter est à l'opposé, plus petit et presque malingre à côté. Et puis il y à eu le froid, cet horrible froid pénétrant qui vous donne l'impression de vous geler jusqu'à l'intérieur des os, de solidifier l'air à l'intérieur de vos poumons… Des souvenirs horribles me sont revenus en mémoire, les lumières se sont éteintes, même les étoiles ont semblé disparaître, et soudainement, il n'y à plus rien eu d'autre que le silence…

A ce stade de son récit, Mrs Figg déglutit, apparemment étonnée elle-même d'avoir tout le Magenmagot pendu à ses lèvres…

-Les Détraqueurs s'approchaient de plus en plus des garçons. Ils se disputaient, l'un demandant à l'autre de se taire. Soudain, l'un d'entre eux, le plus gros et le plus grand -Dudley Dursley- est tombé au sol en couinant, et puis il n'a plus bougé. L'autre, le garçon plus petit, à produit un Patronus en forme de cerf. Il à chassé les Détraqueurs et lorsque le cerf est passé près de moi, j'ai eu l'impression de me réchauffer, j'ai de nouveau entendu les cigales. Le garçon maigrichon -Harry- est rentré chez lui, il à laissé son cousin sur le sol, et de toute façon, il aurait été incapable de le porter, Dudley Dursley fait au moins six fois son poids ! Quelques minutes plus tard, les parents du garçon sont arrivés pour le récupérer, et ils l'ont ramené avec eux…

Mrs Bones regarda Mrs Figg en silence, Fudge ne la regardait pas du tout, jouant avec ses papiers.

-C'est ce que vous avez vu, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton agressif.

-C'est ce qu'il s'est passé, répondit Mrs Figg, outrée.

-Très bien, rétorqua Fudge. Vous pouvez partir.

Mrs Figg lança un regard inquiet à Dumbledore qui acquiesça brièvement. Elle sortit de la pièce, toujours à petits pas dans ses charentaises…

-Pas un témoin très convainquant, observa Fudge d'un air dédaigneux.

-Vous trouvez ? Demanda Mrs Bones d'un air placide et froid. Moi je trouve qu'elle à parfaitement décrit l'effet produit par les Détraqueurs, ainsi que leur apparence…

-Mais des Détraqueurs se promenant dans un lieu _moldu_ et tombant comme par hasard sur un sorcier ? Rétorqua Fudge.

-Oh, mais je ne pense pas que les Détraqueurs étaient ici par coïncidence, intervint Dumbledore d'un ton léger.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Grommela Fudge. Nous aurions des traces dans nos registres si des Détraqueurs avaient été envoyés à Little Whining…

-Pas si les Détraqueurs y sont allés sur l'ordre d'une autre personne que vous, Cornelius, je vous ai déjà fait part de mon opinion à ce sujet…

-En effet, Dumbledore, répondit Fudge avec réticence. Et je n'ai pas plus de raison de vous croire que de penser que des Détraqueurs ont quitté Azkaban sans que j'en sois au courant.

-Dans ce cas, répliqua Dumbledore, nous devons nous demander pourquoi un membre du Ministère à ordonné à ces deux Détraqueurs d'aller faire un tour dans le Surrey…

Un silence complet accueillit ces mots. Puis le bonbon rose à face de crapaud se réveilla.

-Pardonnez-moi Dumbledore, j'ai du mal comprendre, minauda-t-elle avec un air de petite fille. Suggérez-vous que le Ministère aurait ordonné une attaque sur ce garçon ?

Quelques membres du Magenmagot se mirent à ricaner.

-Et bien, répondit simplement Dumbledore, puisque nous avons établi que les Détraqueurs ne prennent leurs ordres que du Ministère, et puisque nous avons établi également que deux Détraqueurs se trouvaient bien à Little Whining le soir du deux Août, faites le calcul… Répondit-il d'un ton calme. A moins, bien sûr, que le Ministère n'ait pas été capable de tenir ces Détraqueurs sous contrôle…

-Il n'y à aucun Détraqueur qui échappe au contrôle du Ministère ! Rétorqua Fudge, qui prenait une intéressante teinte rouge brique.

-Dans ce cas, je suis sur que vous allez mener une enquête pour expliquer pourquoi ces Détraqueurs se trouvaient à Little Whining le soir du deux Août ! S'exclama Dumbledore avec un sourire jovial.

-Ce n'est pas à vous de le décider ! Attaqua Fudge, maintenant magenta.

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Dumbledore d'un air conciliant. J'exprimais simplement ma confiance quant au fait que vous ne pouvez laisser ce mystère non-élucidé…

-Sauf que je rappelle à la Cour que nous ne sommes pas ici pour déterminer si il y à eu ou non présence de Détraqueurs, en considérant bien sûr qu'il ne sont pas un pur produit de l'imagination de cet enfant !

-Mais il se trouve que la présence de ces Détraqueurs est extrêmement importante ! Comme Harry l'a souligné, la Septième Clause du Décret de Restriction de l'Usage de la Magie envers les Sorciers Mineurs stipule qu'un sorcier mineur peut faire usage de Magie, même en présence de moldus, dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, ces circonstances exceptionnelles incluant le danger de mort, induit bien évidemment par la présence des Détraqueurs !

-Si il y avait bien des Détraqueurs !

-Dois-je rappeler notre témoin oculaire ?

-Que.. ? Non ! Je veux que cette histoire soit terminée aujourd'hui !

-Dans ce cas, statuons ! De toute façon, vous ne pouvez refuser de ré-entendre ce témoin si le risque en face est une sérieuse erreur judiciaire…

-Non mais vous vous rendez compte du nombre d'histoires que cet enfant est capable de raconter pour justifier son usage de la Magie !? S'exclama Fudge en pointant Harry du doigt. Des Détraqueurs ? Un elfe de maison ?

-Dois-je appeler Dobby ?

-Je… Nous n'avons pas le temps d'écouter des elfes de maison ! Il à gonflé sa tante comme un ballon, par Merlin !

-Et vous avez gentiment abandonné les charges. Par ailleurs, vous savez, j'en suis sur, que même le plus doué des sorciers ne peut toujours contrôler ses émotions…

-Et je ne parle même pas de ce qui se passe à l'école !

-Et c'est tout à fait correct car le Ministère n'a pas l'autorité nécessaire pour punir les étudiants de Poudlard, rétorqua Dumbledore d'une voix glaciale. Comme je vous l'ai rappelé dans la nuit du deux Août, Cornelius, vous n'avez ni le pouvoir, ni le droit d'expulser les étudiants de Poudlard, pas plus que vous n' avez le pouvoir ou le droit de confisquer et de détruire une baguette avant que les charges à l'encontre de son possesseur ne soient confirmées, c'est la loi !

-Les lois peuvent être changées ! S'exclama Fudge.

-En effet, Cornelius, et je constate que les changements ont déjà commencé ! S'exclama Dumbledore avec colère. Depuis quand est ce que le Magenmagot entier est-il convoqué pour juger d'une banale infraction comme celle ci !? Et depuis quand les enfants sont-ils jugés comme des criminels dans une salle d'audience qui n'a plus servi depuis la guerre !? Demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

Fudge sembla se recroqueviller sur sa chaise. Quelques membres du Magenmagots se tortillèrent inconfortablement sur leurs sièges. D'autres acquiescèrent…

-D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, reprit Dumbledore, il n'existe aucune loi pour punir Harry Potter en particulier pour chaque acte de Magie qu'il ai commis ! Il est ici pour répondre d'une infraction précise et à présenté sa défense, tout ce qu'il vous reste à faire maintenant, c'est de rendre votre verdict !

-En effet, renchérit la voix forte de Amélia Bones, qui toisait Fudge d'un air légèrement méprisant, comme pour dire qu'elle n'était pas dupe une seconde de ses manoeuvres. Monsieur le Ministre, malgré tout le respect que je dois à votre personne et à votre fonction, je reste la Chef du Département de la Justice Magique que vous avez, je vous le rappelle, vous-même nommée. Être Ministre ne vous donne ni le droit de ralentir cette audience, ni celui d'aggraver les charges de l'accusé. Dois-je également vous rappeler que chaque parole prononcée dans cette pièce est notée et enregistrée par votre Greffier, sur des parchemins ensorcelés pour être inviolables ? Je trouve personnellement que nous avons assez perdu de temps : une telle affaire, si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, aurait pu être réglée en moins d'une demie-heure dans mon bureau ! Aussi, mesdames et messieurs, je vous invite à statuer ! Que ceux qui se prononcent en faveur de la culpabilité de l'accusé lèvent la main…

Harry ne releva même pas la tête. Il était fatigué et se sentait fortement tenté de finir sa nuit. Le résultat de ce procès était couru d'avance. Fudge n'avait pas le pouvoir de le condamner…

-Que ceux qui souhaitent libérer l'accusé de toutes charges lèvent la main…

Amélia Bones frappa son pupitre de son marteau.

-Je déclare l'accusé libre de toutes charges. La séance est levée…

Dumbledore n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il se leva, salua et s'en alla, toujours sans un regard pour Harry. Harry qui remercia la présidente et les membres du Magenmagot pour leur verdict, prenant bien soin d'oublier Fudge, Percy et le bonbon rose, avant de sortir de la salle et de retrouver Monsieur Weasley, libre.


	8. Chapter 7

Le reste des vacances passa lentement après ça. Ils reçurent leurs nouvelles listes de fournitures scolaires, et à la surprise générale, Ron et Hermione furent tous les deux nommés préfets. Enfin, c'était surtout Ron qui surprenait. Pour Hermione, elle était sans doute la plus qualifiée pour le job, mais Harry refusait de croire qu'il n'y ai personne de plus responsable que Ron. Neville aurait sans doute été très bien si il avait eu un peu plus de confiance en lui. Seamus aimait probablement trop rigoler pour être Préfet. Mais Dean aurait été un bon compromis entre les deux… Surtout en sachant que les Préfets sont censés être capable d'aider les petits nouveaux, notamment les première années Nés-de-Moldus, et montrer l'exemple en faisant leurs devoirs…

Ron, qui n'était pas allé dans le Monde Moldu deux fois dans sa vie, ne remplissait aucun de ces critères. Harry lui même n'acquit aucun privilège et il n'en voulait pas. Tant qu'on lui foutait la paix, tout lui allait très bien…

Ils n'avaient que deux livres à acheter cette année, en plus des parchemins, plumes, encriers, robes et ingrédients pour potions. C'était des livres de DCFM, et tout le monde était curieux de savoir quel genre de professeur Dumbledore avait bien pu trouver. Ils ne firent cependant pas les courses eux même. Trop dangereux, maintenant que Voldemort était revenu. Enfin, trop dangereux pour lui…

Par contre, ils firent une fête pour fêter les nominations de Ron et Hermione, Ron gagna un nouveau balai, et Harry vit avec stupéfaction Molly Weasley fondre en larmes devant un épouvantard qui représentait son cadavre. Il savait qu'il devrait en être touché, mais rien n'y faisait, il s'en fichait. Dans un autre monde, à une autre époque, il se serait sans doute roulé en boule sur son oreiller pour pleurer de joie à l'idée que quelque part, une femme le considérait comme son enfant. Mais maintenant, tout était différent. La personne avec qui il passait le plus de temps possible, en revanche, était Sirius. Il sentait qu'il serait la personne la plus difficile à abandonner, à trahir. Mais d'un autre côté, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu le temps de se connaître. Sans doute Sirius souffrirait-il plus que lui. Sans doute que toutes les personnes ici souffriraient plus que lui.

Le jour du départ à King's Cross, ils durent partir en avance, car l'Ordre du Phoenix avait apparemment décidé -sans lui- qu'il avait besoin d'une garde rapprochée. Comme si Voldemort et ses Mangemorts allaient débarquer en plein milieu d'une gare bondée pour le tuer ! Niveau discrétion, ça aurait été à peu près aussi efficace que si Voldemort annonçait dans la presse avoir transformé son QG en boite de nuit gay où Lucius Malefoy faisait de la pole dance en string panthère à paillettes et talons aiguilles… Quelle bande d'abrutis !

Le départ ne se fit pas en douceur : premièrement, personne n'avait fini sa valise à l'heure à part Harry et Hermione, deuxièmement, Fred et Georges firent les andouilles et faillirent gravement blesser Ginny en lui faisant dévaler les escaliers à coup de valise ensorcelée…

C'est donc entouré de toute une escouade de membres de l'Ordre et d'un grand chien noir ayant passé la porte au dernier moment qu'ils firent le trajet dans les transports en commun jusqu'à la gare. Sirius n'avait jamais semblé aussi heureux ! Cela faisait tout de même plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se dégourdir les pattes !

Ron et Hermione devant voyager dans le compartiment des Préfets, Harry caressa l'espace d'un instant le doux espoir de passer un voyage tranquille, mais c'était sans compter sur Ginny, qui lui ramena Luna Lovegood, une de ses amies, et Neville. Avec la petite blonde ou avec Neville, il n'avait aucun problème : passées les présentations d'usage, ils lui fichaient la paix, mais Ginny semblait décidée à babiller à propos de tout et de rien, si bien qu'il fit rapidement semblant de dormir, ne se réveillant que pour piller le chariot à friandises…

Et bien sûr, Ron et Hermione décidèrent rapidement de faire une ronde. Harry se retint de s'arracher les cheveux. Vivement Poudlard, qu'il puisse enfin s'enfermer derrière les rideau de son baldaquin, utiliser un sort de silence, un autre de verrouillage, et enfin avoir la paix !

A sa descente du train, cependant, il sursauta ! Qu'est ce que c'était que ces bestioles !

D'immense chevaux noirs et squelettiques aux yeux blancs sans pupilles le dévisageaient, attelés à leur diligence…

Qu'est ce que c'était que ça !? C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait ! Les diligences n'étaient donc pas tirées par des Créatures invisibles ?

Prudemment, il étendit la main pour voir si la Créature était réelle. Il toucha une chair froide et osseuse, et la Créature inclina légèrement la tête, curieuse de cette main chaude et inattendue qui la caressait. Machinalement, Harry lui grattouilla la tête et la Créature sembla s'adoucir. Harry sourit. Si seulement certaines personnes pouvaient voir ces Créatures, elles ne devaient pas recevoir beaucoup d'affection…

Il finit par s'arrêter en voyant certains élèves qui le regardaient bizarrement. Se retournant pour reprendre sa route, il sursauta de nouveau en voyant Luna, qui lui sourit, et étendit la main elle aussi pour flatter la Créature…

-Tu n'es pas fou, tu sais ? Ils ont toujours tiré les diligences de Poudlard…

-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils sont ? Demanda Harry.

-Aucune idée, répondit la blonde de sa voix chantante, avant de s'en aller d'un pas sautillant vers Poudlard…

A la répartition, Harry ne manqua pas l'absence de Hagrid, ni l'arrivée du professeur Gobe-Planche, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Dumbledore l'avait sans doute envoyé quelque part, voilà tout ! Voldemort n'avait-il pas pris contact avec des géants autrefois ?

La chanson du Choixpeau eu au moins le mérite de le distraire. C'était la première fois qu'il en entendait une comme celle ci, aussi inquiétante et prônant autant l'unité entre les maisons. Par contre, il décrocha rapidement lorsque, après la répartition et le repas, alors que tout le monde avait le ventre bien trop plein et envie de dormir, Ombrage, la nouvelle professeure de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal envoyée par le Ministère, décida de faire un discours plein de formules trop creuses et compliquées pour leurs esprit fatigués. Ceux qui avaient un minimum de neurones en fonction, comme Harry ou Hermione, comprirent cependant facilement que le Ministère avait décidé d'intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard…

Harry, ayant déjà eu un aperçu du personnage, autant que des opinions de Fudge, comprit également qu'il allait devoir travailler sur le programme de DCFM de son côté si il voulait espérer avoir ses BUSE. Il allait demander leurs cours aux jumeaux dès qu'ils seraient arrivés dans la salle commune…

Lorsqu'ils purent -enfin!- monter se coucher, Harry apprit avec surprise que certains des élèves, y comprit parmi ses camarades, ne croyaient pas au retour de Voldemort. Bah ! Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire ? De toute façon, la vérité éclaterait bien assez tôt, et il espérait être encore là pour le voir ! Sans prêter plus attention que ça aux questions existentielles de Seamus, il se coucha dans son lit, enfin protégé par tous les sorts d'intimité dont il avait toujours rêvé !

La nuit, d'ailleurs, fut délicieuse !

Ça lui avait prit du temps, mais il avait finalement accepté ses fantasmes.

A force d'être reproduits trop régulièrement, les mouvements mécaniques de la masturbation avaient fini par ne plus lui apporter autant de satisfaction. Et ses images mentales ne faisaient qu'augmenter sa frustration. Une nouvelle était alors apparue. Et elle lui avait semblé normale. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas lui venir plus tôt, aujourd'hui encore, il se posait la question. C'était pourtant une suite logique…

Mouillant un doigt de salive, il s'était alors aventuré en terrain jusqu'alors inexploré. Et son Voldemort onirique avec lui. A ce moment là, il avait encore été au Square Grimmauld, et il ne s'était pas souvenu avoir déjà gémi aussi fort. Il s'était alors figé pendant de longues minutes, persuadé qu'il avait du réveiller quelqu'un, effaré que personne ne l'ai entendu. Pourtant, le calme régnait toujours dans la maisonnée, et il avait reprit ses activités.

Après quelques nuits de plus, il avait découvert sa prostate et ses délices. Il avait alors mis longtemps, longtemps à redescendre de son orgasme…

Et plus il stimulait cette petite glande, plus la sensation durait longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se poursuive pendant des heures…

Heureusement, son subconscient lui laissait un peu de répit de temps en temps, et il passait alors des nuits tranquilles et sans histoires, jusqu'au rêve suivant.

Maintenant qu'il était à Poudlard, il comptait bien profiter sans vergogne des avantages de la Magie. C'est à dire ne plus se priver de rien. Pas alors que plus personne ne pouvait le déranger dans son lit…

Et là, maintenant, tout de suite, la seule chose dont il rêvait était de la verge dure et froide de Voldemort dans son fondement. Lorsqu'il l'avait touché dans le cimetière, provoquant une explosion de douleur dans sa cicatrice, tout son corps lui avait paru froid, légèrement glissant, comme des écailles de reptile…

C'était toujours ainsi qu'il l'imaginait aujourd'hui, et cela lui convenait très bien ! Trois doigts avaient maintenant rejoint le premier, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer connaître la sensation réelle un jour…

Le lendemain, le réveil fut difficile. C'était ce qu'il gagnait à se masturber pendant une partie de la nuit. Mais le petit déjeuner lui remonta le moral. Que le cours de Snape lui plomba aussitôt, mais il s'y était attendu. Au moins, il put rattraper sa nuit en Divination et en Histoire de la Magie. Et derrière, le cours de Ombrage fut de la rigolade !

Ce n'était pas un cours du tout ! Elle se contenta de leur faire lire leur livre et presque réécrire le chapitre. Comme Harry l'avait pensé, Ombrage ne prévoyait nullement de leur faire _pratiquer_ la Magie dans ses cours. Hermione leur fit d'ailleurs perdre des points en insistant la dessus. Ombrage multiplia également les allusions douteuses, remettant clairement en doute le retour de Voldemort et accusant presque Harry d'avoir tué Cédric pour la gloire, probablement dans le seul but de le faire sortir de ses gonds et de pouvoir lui donner une punition, en plus, bien sûr, de le faire passer pour quelqu'un de caractériel et instable…

Mais il n'entra pas dans son jeu, au contraire, il laissa les autres réagir pour lui. Hermione leur fit encore perdre des points à cause de ça…

Il se contenta de faire ce que Ombrage lui demandait et ne répondit à aucune de ses accusations. En fait, il se permit même de la fixer avec un petit sourire narquois, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas dupe, mais qu'il était au dessus de ça…

Maintenant, il l'était ! Cette femme et Fudge pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient, il n'en avait rien à faire. Lorsqu'ils comprendraient à quel point ils avaient eu tort, la chute serait brutale ! Et il s'en régalait d'avance.

Si seulement il arrivait à contacter Voldemort !

* * *

Loin d'ici, dans les appartements privés de son manoir fraîchement rénové par une armée d'Elfes après treize ans de décrépitude, Lord Voldemort était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil moelleux, devant la cheminée dont le feu ronflant réchauffait son corps glacé.

Alors qu'il faisait distraitement tournoyer dans son verre un hydromel à la suavité parfaite, dont la rareté n'avait d'égale que son prix exorbitant, il repensait au cas Potter…

L'étrange cas Potter…

Si ses Mangemorts, au cimetière, avaient été complètement aveugles, cela n'avait pas été son cas. Lui avait vu l'érection qui déformait le jean du jeune Potter. Il aurait presque pu la manquer -ce n'était qu'un enfant-, mais elle avait bien été là !

Le garçon avait certes réussi à lui échapper, et sans doute avait-il prévenu Dumbledore, qui avait prévenu la presse, mais contrairement à ses Mangemorts, jamais il ne lui avait manqué de respect, pas un seul instant. Il l'avait salué lorsqu'il l'avait demandé, et surtout, contrairement à lui, ou à ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place, il ne l'avait pas attaqué. Il avait tenté de le _désarmer_, rien de plus.

Certes, cela pouvait simplement signifier qu'il ne connaissait pas les sortilèges pour lui nuire, mais d'un autre côté, Potter n'avait même pas tenté de converser avec les esprits de ses parents lorsqu'ils étaient sortis de la baguette, et il n'avait, au final, tout simplement rien tenté pour lui faire du tort…

Le _Priori Incantatum_. Merlin lui-même n'aurait pas pu l'aider à le prévoir. Ainsi, sa baguette et celle de Potter avaient le même cœur ? Potter et lui étaient donc suffisamment semblables pour cela. C'était très intéressant. Décidément, la Magie les avait liés de toutes les manières possibles !

D'abord la Prophétie, et puis les baguettes, et maintenant, _ça !_

Il y avait toujours eu cette sorte de connexion entre eux. Potter avait toujours souffert de sa cicatrice en sa présence, ou bien lorsqu'il éprouvait des émotions trop fortes, mais il avait simplement cru à un contrecoup du sortilège. Ce n'était pas le fait de la protection du sang en tout cas, qui maintenant qu'elle était levée, lui permettait de toucher Potter, mais n'évitait pas à ce dernier la douleur…

C'est au cimetière qu'il avait compris. Potter avait hurlé lorsqu'il l'avait touché, mais surtout, sa cicatrice s'était mise à saigner. Comme si quelque chose voulait sortir. Et il avait compris.

Stupidement, il avait fait de ce gamin l'un de ses Horcruxes ! Le sort mortel, en se retournant contre lui, lui avait arraché un morceau de son âme, qui s'était alors incarné dans le seul être vivant à proximité : voilà pourquoi il avait disparu pendant tout ce temps, voilà comment ce mioche de un an avait pu le _vaincre !_

Au final, il avait fait la majeure partir du boulot tout seul !

Il avait voulu morceler son âme en sept morceaux. A sa décharge, le huitième n'était pas prévu, mais il était arrivé. Et son âme, trop déchiquetée, ne l'avait pas supporté, le réduisant à moins qu'un être humain, moins qu'un _être_…

C'était agaçant ! Il avait mis des semaines à accepter l'idée ! Que Potter devait vivre. Au moins assez longtemps pour qu'il trouve un moyen de récupérer son morceau d'âme. Et il devrait peut être récupérer les autres, tiens, à l'occasion…

Bon, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ce que contenait cette Prophétie, donc il allait quand même tenter de l'avoir, mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment à ça qu'il pensait en ce moment…

Ou si, un peu.

Le cas Potter…

Il avait essayé de manipuler ce lien mental entre eux, de l'appréhender, afin de pouvoir l'utiliser. Après tout, avoir une ouverture dans la tête de son ennemi ne pouvait que lui être utile. Mais il peinait à arriver à ses fins. Le lien qui l'unissait au garçon, bien que présent, était également fragile et ténu. Oh ! Il ne courait aucun risque de le voir se briser, pas à moins que Potter ne soit tué, mais il était d'une telle… _Finesse_… Non pas qu'il soit trop frêle, mais il devait faire preuve d'habileté… De dextérité…

Potter ne devait même pas avoir conscience de sa présence. C'était pour cela qu'il devait être extrêmement prudent lors de ses incursions dans son esprit, Potter _ne devait pas s'en apercevoir !_ Si un jour il devait le manipuler pour arriver à ses fins, Potter devrait penser que l'idée vient de lui ! Et cela rendait toute pénétration dans son esprit délicate, à défaut d'être difficile… Avoir un morceau de son âme à l'intérieur de la tête de Potter rendait les incursions dans son esprit d'une facilité déconcertante…

Cependant, il avait constaté qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à rentrer dans son esprit la journée. Enfin si, mais c'était plus compliqué, et donc plus risqué. Mais c'était logique : l'esprit dominant, éveillé et complet de Potter prenait le pas sur le minuscule morceau d'âme qui, à l'inverse, avait plus de facilité à s'exprimer lorsque l'esprit de Potter était en sommeil…

Il avait alors orienté ses recherches la dessus.

Au début, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à transmettre les pensées qu'il souhaitait, et surtout, il ne voyait pas vraiment quoi transmettre pour l'instant. Il voulait prendre le temps de mûrir ses plans. Alors il s'était contenté d'envoyer sa Magie. Potter lui avait semblé très sensible à sa Magie, dans le cimetière…

Il voulait lui rappeler qu'il était là, qu'il existait, qu'il était vivant et présent, quelque part, pour lui. Pour le tuer. Qu'il se souvienne qu'un jour, il viendrait le chercher !

A sa grande surprise, très rapidement, une vague de plaisir lui avait invariablement été transmise en réponse, provoquant parfois une érection des plus malvenues.

C'était très embarrassant lorsqu'il était en réunion avec ses Mangemorts. Heureusement, les réunions n'étaient pas fréquentes pour l'instant. Ses hommes connaissaient leurs missions et s'y tenaient, ce qui était déjà extraordinaire de leur part, mais enfin bref…

Après quelques fois, il avait comprit que Potter se masturbait.

Il avait alors éclaté de rire !

Potter, le Golden Boy, le Sauveur-du-Monde-Sorcier, se masturbait lorsque son esprit baignait dans la Magie Noire…

Il avait alors multiplié les incursions dans son esprit, de façon de plus en plus régulière. Le gamin n'avait probablement pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il lui transmettait son désir. Ce n'était sans doute même pas conscient, c'était une émotion forte qui filtrait à travers le lien, mais quelle émotion ! Il avait déjà compris qu'il lui transmettait lui aussi sans le vouloir ses émotions les plus fortes, il hésitait à lui transmettre son propre plaisir en retour…

Il allait peut être réussir à faire quelque chose du gamin !


	9. Chapter 8

La première semaine de cours passa. Malgré tous ses efforts, Ombrage n'arrivait pas à faire sortir Harry de ses gonds. D'autres le faisaient à sa place, notamment Ron, qui l'accusait en parallèle de ne pas l'épauler, mais si il avait envie de se faire coller, Harry n'allait pas l'en empêcher…

Au final, le seul événement notable n'arriva pas à Poudlard : Sturgis Podmore fut condamné à six mois à Azkaban pour tentative d'effraction au Ministère. Or, Sturgis Podmore était un membre de l'Ordre ! Et il se trouvait qu'il était précisément le membre de l'escorte qui avait été absent, le jour où tout le monde s'était regroupé pour emmener Harry à King's Cross. Le Ministère avait-il tenté de le piéger en le sachant du côté de Dumbledore où bien avait-il simplement été stupide, par contre, cela restait à déterminer…

Ron aurait sans doute pu être le nouveau Gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor si il avait cessé d'être envoyé en détention par Ombrage. Il n'y arriva que parce qu'un jour, Dean Thomas s'énerva plus que lui. Il était vraiment trop facile à agacer, et Harry s'amusait beaucoup en pensant qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il était pareil. Et encore plus en pensant que Ombrage et Fudge avaient totalement raison à son sujet, mais qu'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte !

A vrai dire, la vraie surprise de cette première semaine vint de Percy, et de la lettre qu'il envoya à Ron pour lui conseiller de s'éloigner de Harry. Fort heureusement pour lui, quelque part, Ron suivait son conseil, outré qu'il était que Harry ne lève jamais le petit doigt pour l'aider face au crapaud rose, et de plus en plus vite courait la rumeur que, pour une raison inconnue, le Trio d'Or était dissout…

Mais la lettre de Percy ne disait pas que ça. Elle sous-entendait également que Dumbledore pourrait bientôt quitter la direction de Poudlard. Et donc que Fudge avait des projets pour le faire partir ! Harry se demanda bien comment leur adoré Ministre comptait mettre Ombrage sur le trône directorial. Même avec Fudge derrière elle, ça lui paraissait compliqué…

La lettre disait aussi d'attendre le journal du lendemain, et lorsqu'il arriva, Harry eût un début de réponse à ses questions : un nouveau poste venait d'être créé sur mesure pour Ombrage, elle était officiellement nommée « Grande Inquisitrice » de Poudlard, et avait par conséquent pour mission d'enquêter sur les autres professeurs afin de déterminer si ils étaient qualifiés pour leur poste. Elle allait probablement assister aux cours et renvoyer les professeurs que le Ministère allait juger inaptes à l'enseignement, et connaissant le dégoût du bonbon rose et du Ministère pour les hybrides, Hagrid, à son retour, allait être sa première cible. Sans doute que Trelawney aussi, avec son incapacité chronique à faire autre chose que d'endormir les élèves, en enseignant par la même occasion la matière sans doute la plus controversée et inutile du programme…

Le journal indiquait également quelque chose d'autre: avant même cette histoire de Grande Inquisitrice, Fudge avait fait passer une loi selon laquelle, si le directeur de l'école se trouvait dans l'incapacité de nommer un nouveau professeur, le Ministère le ferait à sa place. Là intervenait Ombrage : elle allait renvoyer les professeurs que le Ministère n'aimerait pas, évincer Dumbledore et en nommer de nouveau, conformes aux idées de Fudge… Qui reprochait à Dumbledore, appuyé de personnes comme Lucius Malefoy, l'embauche au poste de professeur de DCFM d'hybrides comme Lupin, ou de Maugrey Fol-oeil, de notoriété publique, complètement fou. Ou encore, bien sûr, de Hagrid…

Deux membres du Magenmagot avaient démissionné en signe de protestation contre l'ingérence du Ministère à Poudlard, mais Rita Skeeter s'arrangeait pour les discréditer dans la foulée, et Merlin savait que pour ça, elle avait toujours été très douée…

Ce qui rendait également Ron jaloux, c'était que Harry s'était finalement mit à travailler. Non pas qu'il ne l'ai pas fait avant ça, mais dans l'idée de ne pas avoir Hermione sur le dos en permanence, il se débrouillait pour faire ses devoirs aussi correctement que possible et en temps et en heure. Il avait également, comme il l'avait prévu, demandé à Fred et Georges leurs cours de cinquième année. Fort heureusement, la DCFM étant l'une des rares matières à les avoir amusés et intéressés, et ils avaient bien pris leurs cours. Dès la demande de Harry, il avaient demandé à leur mère de les leur envoyer par hibou, et comme ils avaient été donnés par Lupin, ils étaient très corrects…

Harry travaillait donc de son côté, et était sûr d'obtenir ses BUSE. Ce n'était cependant pas le cas de la plupart des autres élèves, qui n'avaient bien souvent même pas l'idée d'aller à la bibliothèque.

Incidemment, Trelawney fut la première à être inspectée par Ombrage. Inutile de dire qu'elle n'allait pas faire long feu, de toute évidence, la _Grande Inquisitrice_ avait prévu de la remplacer avant même d'être entrée dans la pièce… Les choses allaient être tellement plus drôle avec Snape ou McGonagall !

De fait, face à McGonagall, Ombrage se retrouva pratiquement envoyée au coin, et resta assise sur une chaise pendant toute la leçon. Elle ressortit avec un visage sinistre, signe qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé à dire, et une Ombrage contrariée était toujours agréable à voir… Enfin, passée sa laideur évidemment !

Le professeur Gobe-Planche, qui remplaçait Hagrid en cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, reçu également une bonne appréciation. Hagrid, en revanche, même si il n'était pas là, partait mal d'office entre son héritage de demi-géant et l'incident avec Malefoy et Buck, l'année d'avant…

Les cours de Ombrage, en revanche, bien qu'ils soient parfaitement approuvés par le Ministère, étaient sans aucun doute les plus mauvais et inutiles de tout le programme. Il était clair pour tout le monde que Fudge ne voulait pas qu'ils reçoivent un enseignement pratique, sans doute ne voulait-il pas qu'ils soient entraînés « au combat ». Comme si Dumbledore allait se créer une armée d'élèves pour prendre sa place de Ministre, sérieusement !

Ron et Hermione demandèrent à Harry de leur donner des cours de DCFM pour pallier à ceux d'Ombrage, sous entendant qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait affronté -Voldemort, le Tournoi, la première année…- il était le plus qualifié pour les aider : Harry refusa tout net !

Premièrement, ils avaient vécu les événements de la première, seconde et troisième année ensemble, ou presque, ensuite, les sorts qu'il avait appris pour le Tournoi, il les avait travaillés avec eux, ils les connaissaient donc aussi, ou bien pourraient les maîtriser avec un peu de pratique, et enfin, c'était les autres qui l'avaient catapulté leader des Gryffondor, pas lui ! Il ne tenait qu'à eux de travailler et, pour cette année, il ne voulait pas d'ennuis. Ron et Hermione tentèrent de le faire céder, entraînèrent d'autres élèves dans leur délire sans réussir pour autant à le faire changer d'avis, ce qui marqua la fin définitive de leur petit groupe d'amis. Encore quelques mois auparavant, ils auraient réussi sans problème à faire vibrer sa corde sensible, arguant que personne ne devait se retrouver démuni face à Voldemort, ou bien quelque chose comme ça. Aujourd'hui, cette corde n'existait plus…

Quelques semaines de plus et la _Grande Inquisitrice_ interdisait les réunions entre élèves, ou du moins tous les groupes qui n'auraient pas son autorisation expresse obtenue en bonne et due forme. Harry s'en contrefichait, et se demandait bien comment Ron et Hermione allaient continuer ces fameux cours de DCFM qu'ils avaient mis en place malgré tout, pour ceux qui le voulaient. Cela n'empêchait pas Harry de trouver cette mesure aussi stupide que bizarre : Ombrage allait-elle interdire les élèves de travailler par groupe de deux à la bibliothèque ? Chacun allait-il devoir manger individuellement sur son lit et sans parler dans son dortoir ..? De toute évidence, elle cherchait également à dissoudre l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, en dépit de l'évidente « bonne volonté » de Harry à son égard…

L'inspection de Snape par Ombrage fut très drôle également. Elle l'asticota sur le fait qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à passer professeur de DCFM mais elle ne put rien trouver à dire sur son cours. Mis à part le fait que le Ministère allait sans doute retirer la Solution de Force des programmes. Bien sûr, ce devait être au cas où des élèves décideraient d'aller démolir le Ministère à mains nues…

L'équipe de Quidditch fut autorisée à se reformer de justesse et Trelawney mise en probation. Cependant, un match de Quidditch contre Serpentard plus tard, et Ron et Georges se voyaient interdits de toute activité se pratiquant sur un balai par un énième décret de la Grand Inquisitrice, qui était allée chouiner auprès de Fudge pour avoir plus de pouvoir que les autres professeurs et ainsi donner les punitions qu'elle voulait. Les Serpentard étaient ravis. Non pas que Ron ait été très utile à Gryffondor de toute façon. Le plus gros problème restait la perte de Georges…

Ce qui avait vraiment changé depuis la rentrée était surtout les signes que Harry recevait de Voldemort. Deux ou trois fois déjà, il lui était arrivé d'avoir mal à sa cicatrice et de savoir si le Mage Noir était en colère ou joyeux. Ses rêves aussi prenaient parfois une tournure étrange. De plus en plus souvent, lorsqu'il s'endormait, il se retrouvait dans un couloir sombre, devant une porte noire. Il avait mis un moment à resituer la porte du Département des Mystères. Son subconscient se débrouillait ensuite comme il le pouvait, et Voldemort et lui finissaient généralement par s'envoyer en l'air au milieu du couloir…

Comme il se fichait comme de sa première chaussette du Département des Mystères, il en avait déduit que cette image lui venait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de Voldemort lui-même. Surtout que plus le rêve se répétait, plus il désirait voir ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte. Il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais derrière se cachait une chose qu'il voulait, qu'il désirait de toute son âme, une chose que _Voldemort_ désirait _au-delà de l'imaginable… _

Personne n'était au courant de son changement d'inclination, qu'ils soient Mangemorts potentiels où ennemis jurés. Mais d'un autre côté, Voldemort et lui avaient toujours eu un genre de connexion…

Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était qu'un jour, le Mage Noir comprendrait qu'il lui était entièrement dévoué…

* * *

Voldemort avait un peu laissé tomber Potter. La Prophétie l'obsédait de plus en plus, à un tel point qu'il était sur que ses pensées devaient transpirer jusque chez le gamin ! Pour autant, Potter semblait toujours faire des rêves agréables, et aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de l'y aider. Certes, la Prophétie l'intéressait, mais si il se débrouillait bien, elle pourrait très bien ne plus lui être indispensable, aussi, il avait décidé de s'accorder un peu de bon temps ! Et puis, il était presque sur d'avoir réussi à appréhender leur lien. Cette nuit lui servirait de test…

Alors qu'il dégustait un verre de vin français de plus de vingt ans, de légers coups se firent entendre à la porte de ses appartements. Il sourit…

-Entrez ! Ordonna-t-il.

Tremblant légèrement, le regard baissé, mais digne, la sublime Narcissa Malefoy entra dans la pièce et referma la porte. Voldemort la verrouilla à nouveau d'un léger geste de sa baguette. La jolie blonde lança derrière elle un bref regard inquiet…

-Maître… Commença-t-elle, gardant la tête baissée. Vous avez demandé à mon mari de me faire appeler ?

-En effet, Narcissa. Je t'apprécie beaucoup, tu sais ? Même si tu ne porte pas ma Marque, je te considère comme l'une des nôtres…

-Je… Me considère aussi comme cela, Maître…

-Tiens donc… A l'instar de ton mari, tu es donc prête à tout pour me satisfaire ?

Voldemort pouvait presque voir tourner les rouages de son cerveau alors qu'elle tentait de trouver ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui demander. Un sourire étira sa bouche sans lèvres en la voyant pâlir. Ils étaient seuls, dans ses appartements privés, le calcul n'était pas bien compliqué…

-Bien sûr, Maître…

Entre ça et la mort…

-Alors déshabille-toi ! Claqua la voix du Mage Noir…

* * *

Harry se réveilla d'une humeur massacrante. Il venait de faire probablement le pire rêve qu'il pouvait imaginer ! D'ailleurs, il était totalement impossible qu'il l'ai imaginé ! Et ça ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement de savoir que Voldemort aimait se taper la mère de Malefoy ! Merlin, il s'était _vu_ à sa place ! Il avait… Il avait _baisé_ la mère de Malefoy ! A son réveil, il s'était précipité hors de son lit pour vomir !

Il arbora toute la journée un air si sombre que les élèves s'écartèrent sur son passage. Mais c'était peut être aussi du à son humeur exécrable qui le faisait aboyer sur tout et tout le monde ! Ron eut le malheur de lui faire une seule remarque et sa mauvaise foi et son ego en firent les frais. Hermione le défendit et en prit pour son grade aussi, les autres fermèrent prudemment leur bouche, et fort heureusement, il n'avait pas cours avec Ombrage aujourd'hui !

Le point positif de la journée résida dans le retour de Hagrid. Le point négatif fut qu'il fut obligé de se coltiner Ron et Hermione pour lui rendre visite. Sans trop de surprise, Dumbledore l'avait envoyé recruter des géants pour le compte de l'Ordre. Avec encore moins de surprise, cela n'avait pas marché car Voldemort était déjà passé. Harry se retint de ricaner !

Mais les choses se compliquèrent pour eux lorsque Ombrage débarqua. Cachés dans un coin de la pièce sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, ils observèrent Ombrage pendant qu'elle faisait le tour de la cabane d'un air méprisant, les cherchant sous le lit ou dans les placards, avant d'interroger Hagrid sur son absence de ces derniers temps. Le pauvre Hagrid, n'ayant même pas eu le temps d'être prévenu de la _Grande Inquisitrice_, eût bien du mal à paraître crédible…

La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient lui conseiller était de se tenir à carreaux et de surtout, surtout, ne rien leur présenter de dangereux…

* * *

Voldemort était songeur…

Il avait pourtant pensé satisfaire le jeune Potter. Mais la hargne qui l'avait poursuivit toute la journée montrait qu'il était plutôt contrarié...

Il y avait longuement réfléchi et ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu clocher. Lui avait pourtant passé un bon moment. Enfin, autant que possible en ayant sous lui le glaçon Narcissa Malefoy, aussi sublime que terrorisé. Elle n'avait pas aimé et il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Elle était partie dès que possible, et il avait lu dans ses pensées qu'elle avait eu envie de vomir tout du long. Il s'était retenu pour ne pas l'égorger ! La garce ! Était-elle donc stupide au point de ne pas voir l'honneur qu'il lui faisait !?

Avec un tel morceau de marbre sous son corps, même lui avait eu du mal à finir, et pourtant, Merlin savait à quel point il n'en avait rien à foutre que ses conquêtes apprécient ou non, seulement, ses pensées avaient tellement transpiré jusqu'à lui qu'il avait eu du mal à se concentrer !

Pour autant, Potter avait semblé recevoir ses pensées, si il en jugeait par son humeur abominable…

Peut-être n'était-il pas de ce bord ?

Ce soir, il allait essayer autre chose. Et il abandonna son verre de whisky vieilli en fut de chêne lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Les moldus n'étaient pas toujours inutiles. Ils pouvaient produire des breuvages tout à fait acceptables…

Sur son ordre, l'un de ses Mangemorts entra, s'agenouilla devant lui et retira sa capuche, laissant apparaître une cascade de cheveux blonds…

-Lucius, commença Voldemort, sans lui laisser le temps de le saluer. J'espère que ta femme s'est… Remise… Du dégoût qu'elle à éprouvé en ayant l'honneur de me servir de compagne…

Il entendit distinctement son second déglutir. La famille était la seule chose qu'un Malefoy pouvait oser placer au dessus de lui. Il devait s'en méfier…

-Je vous assure, mon Seigneur, que mon épouse s'est au contraire sentie honorée d'avoir été…

-La ferme ! N'essaie pas de me berner, elle à toujours été bien moins douée que toi en Occlumencie ! Mais puisque vous avez l'air d'avoir discuté, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici…

-…Mon Seigneur ? Demanda Lucius Malefoy en le voyant enlever sa robe.

-Déshabille toi, Lucius. Maintenant c'est ton tour… Ricana-t-il d'un air froid.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry laissa Hermione aller harceler Hagrid toute seule. Elle avait bien essayé de le traîner avec elle mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger, et de toute façon, la personne qui réussirait à faire entrer la notion de danger dans la tête de Hagrid n'était pas née, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de bestioles en tout genre…

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment insisté non plus, ça tenait sans doute au fait qu'il ne s'était réveillé que d'une humeur _légèrement_ différente du jour d'avant…

Son énervement tenait en deux mots : Lucius Malefoy…

Il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi irritant que cette nuit ! Et le pire, c'est qu'avec ses gémissements de chienne en chaleur, il lui avait quand même foutu la gaule !

C'est qu'il avait eu l'air d'apprécier, le saligaud !

Au réveil, il s'était masturbé rapidement et sans enthousiasme. Si Voldemort décidait de s'envoyer Junior, il allait vomir !

Fort heureusement pour Hagrid, le cours que Ombrage inspecta fut d'un niveau fort honorable ! Enfin il aurait pu l'être si elle avait cessé de le faire passer pour un abruti ! Il y avait de toute façon fort à parier que rien n'allait pouvoir le sauver, mais l'angoisse à l'état pur qui s'était lue sur le visage de Malefoy alors que Hagrid les faisait s'enfoncer dans la Forêt Interdite avec une moitié de vache morte sur l'épaule avait valu le détour ! Et surtout, Harry avait enfin appris ce qu'étaient ces chevaux squelettiques qu'il avait vus en descendant du Poudlard Express…

Des Sombrals !

Attirés par l'odeur de la viande et par les cris stridents de Hagrid, un gigantesque cheval ailé noir et squelettique aux yeux blancs et vides était sorti du couvert des arbres… Puis un autre, et quelques autres encore. Apparemment, de tous le groupe de Serpentard et Gryffondor de troisième année, ils n'étaient que trois à les voir : Neville, un garçon de Serpentard que Harry ne connaissait pas, et lui…

Les autres élèves semblèrent perplexes, jusqu'à ce que Hagrid ne pointe du doigt la carcasse de vache qui se mangeait toute seule. Les Sombrals étaient souvent considérés à tort comme de mauvais présages -comme le prouva le cri perçant de Parvati-, mais en fait, les seules personnes capables de les voir étaient celles qui avaient vu la mort…

Harry s'interrogea un instant sur le fait qu'il n'ait pas réussi à les voir « avant », mais en y réfléchissant, il s'aperçut que même les Détraqueurs ne lui avaient pas permis de se souvenir avec précision de la mort de ses parents. En revanche, il y avait seulement quelques mois, il avait vu Cédric s'effondrer sous l'Avada…

Les Sombrals avaient apparemment un excellent sens de l'orientation et pouvaient voler sur de très longues distances, au point que Dumbledore les montait pour faire de long voyages lorsqu'il ne voulait ou ne pouvait pas transplaner ! Et les pauvres en étaient réduits à tirer les diligences de l'école, ils devaient tellement s'ennuyer !

Mais le cœur de Harry fit un bon lorsqu'il comprit de quelle façon il pouvait les utiliser !

Si il arrivait à contacter Voldemort, il n'aurait qu'à prendre un Sombral pour le retrouver !


	10. Chapter 9

Il en à mit du temps à comprendre, Voldy! Heureusement, la torture de Harry est finie! Où pas? J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et que c'est une excellente année qui commence, meilleurs voeux à tous!

**Réponse à ma Review Guest:**

**marion:** Tant mieux :) J'espère que ça va continuer et meilleurs voeux :)

* * *

Le mois de Décembre arriva et progressa, et Harry ne fit plus que ses rêves fantasmés habituels. Fort heureusement, Voldemort n'avait pas essayé de s'envoyer un autre de ses Mangemorts, et encore moins Malefoy junior ! Il n'y avait eu qu'une nuit où les choses avaient différé : Il s'était retrouvé à la hauteur du sol, ses perceptions exacerbées, dans le couloir du Département des Mystères. Glissant en silence, il avait compris qu'il était un serpent, sans doute celui qu'il avait vu au cimetière et que Voldemort devait posséder en ce moment même. Après tout, il l'avait déjà fait !

Il s'était avancé dans le couloir, et avait vu un homme, assis sur une chaise, juste devant la porte…

Il avait combattu le désir de mordre, il n'en avait pas le temps ! Se rencognant dans les ombres, il s'était glissé le long du mur, progressant lentement jusqu'à la porte…

Avant d'être repoussé par un champ de force ! L'homme s'était alors levé avec un sursaut et avait illuminé sa baguette, le contraignant à battre en retraite sous le feu de ses sortilèges, Harry avait reconnu Monsieur Weasley…

Comme c'était intéressant ! Voldemort cherchait donc quelque chose, une chose qui se trouvait au Département des Mystères… Était-ce l'arme dont l'Ordre lui avait parlé ? Y avait-il ici une chose qui pouvait lui être utile ? Dans ce Département dont personne ne savait rien ?

D'un autre côté, Karkaroff, dans la pensine, n'avait-il pas dénoncé un certain nombre de Mangemorts innocentés car travaillant pour le Ministère ? Combien de chances pour qu'il ait dans ses rangs un membre du Département des Mystères ..?

Certes, cela faisait beaucoup de conjectures, mais la piste méritait d'être étudiée, et elle put rapidement être vérifiée dans la bibliothèque, au rayon des anciens numéros de la Gazette du Sorcier : Augustus Rookwood était un Langue-de-Plomb, appelé ainsi car tous les travaux menés au Département des Mystères sont secrets…

Harry ne dit rien à personne. Après tout, il ne s'était rien passé de mauvais, et l'Ordre devait déjà être au courant…

Noël arriva et passa tranquillement. Harry ne reçut pour cadeau que le pull de Mrs Weasley et ses chocolats maison, toujours délicieux et dont il profita joyeusement. Ron et Hermione semblèrent attendre qu'il leur fasse une remarque sur le fait qu'ils ne lui avaient rien offert, voir même, attendre qu'il leur offre quelque chose pour se réconcilier avec eux, mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de remercier Molly dans une lettre courtoise et polie, qui lui valut encore plus de chocolats en retour. Il avait vécu pendant onze ans sans cadeaux de Noël, il pouvait s'en passer maintenant ! Et au final, ceux de Mrs Weasley étaient les meilleurs…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Voldemort ne savait plus quoi faire avec Potter. Il avait haï Narcissa et détesté Lucius. Pourtant, avec le dernier, il avait quand même du y prendre du plaisir puisqu'il avait bien senti un léger retour par leur lien, mais tout de même, le plaisir que Potter lui avait renvoyé avait été bien plus faible qu'à l'accoutumée ! Pourtant, Lucius, une fois qu'il avait trouvé sa prostate, lui avait semblé apprécier…

En revanche, il avait parfaitement perçu la présence de Potter dans son esprit lorsqu'il avait possédé Nagini. De toute évidence, Dumbledore avait deviné ce qu'il cherchait et faisait garder la porte du Département des Mystères par ses sbires, mais ce n'était pas vraiment important, après tout, même si il s'était fait repérer, il avait eu l'information qu'il était venu chercher : la porte ne pouvait être ouverte que par un humain, et elle était protégée contre toutes les intrusions de toute autre nature…

Si il avait été pointilleux, il aurait dit qu'elle ne pouvait être ouverte que par les Langues-de-Plomb, mais Rookwood lui avait autrefois certifié que cela faisait des années qu'ils tentaient de trouver un sortilège d'inviolabilité qui ne leur serait pas applicable, sans y arriver…

Les Langues-de-Plomb, réputés pour inventer des sortilèges de toute sorte, n'arrivaient pas à interdire l'entrée à leur bureau, comme c'était ironique ! En attendant, Potter devait se poser des questions maintenant ! Pourtant, son espion ne lui rapportait rien d'anormal, où en tout cas, aucune des informations qu'il lui rapportait n'avaient Potter pour origine : le garçon semblait vivre tranquillement sa vie de cinquième année, encore plus sagement qu'à l'accoutumée, puisqu'il était apparemment l'un des seuls Gryffondor à ne pas encore avoir été puni par cette harpie que le Ministère avait envoyé pour lui faciliter la tâche…

Voldemort ricana. Quelle bande d'abrutis ! Ils n'imaginaient pas le service qu'ils lui rendaient en ne croyant pas à son retour ! Mais vraiment, Potter l'intriguait. Severus le décrivait comme un mioche arrogant et irrespectueux, et pourtant, il se tenait si bien en compagnie de cette Ombrage que même elle ne pouvait rien lui reprocher. Severus lui même en était surpris, et sincèrement, il pouvait le dire…

C'était d'ailleurs l'une des seules choses qu'il pouvait dire de lui. Ça faisait un moment qu'il doutait de la fidélité de Severus. L'homme qu'il avait connu enfant avait encore aujourd'hui tout son respect pour réussir encore et toujours à lui interdire l'accès à ses pensées, mais du coup, il pouvait tout lui cacher, et surtout, lui donner les informations qu'il voulait ! Il espionnait l'Ordre pour lui, mais qu'est ce qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas un agent triple, qui l'espionnait lui pour le compte de l'Ordre ? Après tout, n'importe qui espérait sauver ses fesses de la guerre, et en agissant ainsi, Severus avait toujours un pied dans le camp des vainqueurs… Et le cul entre deux chaises ! Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de tester sa fidélité depuis son retour, mais dans tous les cas, cette possible manœuvre était particulièrement Serpentard…

Voldemort déposa son verre de vodka ultra-raffinée sur sa table basse avec un soupir, avant de s'affaler élégamment sur son canapé, devant sa cheminée ronflante.

Non, il ne savait pas quoi penser de Severus. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de Potter et de ce que Severus lui disait sur lui, c'est à dire presque rien. Il était toujours prolifique sur son aptitude à dépasser les limites, d'habitude, mais qu'il résiste à Ombrage, qui ne cessait d'essayer de le pousser à bout en tirant sur la corde Gryffondorienne, semblait le dépasser complètement ! Potter ne la contestait même pas lorsqu'elle disait que le Ministère doutait de son retour, il ne faisait rien de stupide, ni d'inconsidéré, s'était éloigné de ses amis typiquement Gryffondor, ne tentait pas de donner aux élèves les cours que cette harpie en rose leur spoliait avec la bénédiction du Ministère, ne blablatait pas sur les événements du cimetière dans la Gazette ou une feuille de chou assimilée…

Non, vraiment, Harry Potter était, ces derniers temps, un mystère…

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas embêté, tiens. Mais d'un autre côté, rien à faire, il ne voyait personne d'autre dans ses Mangemorts qui soit baisable ! Bon, après, Potter lui avait semblé plus sensible à Lucius qu'à Narcissa, ce qui rétrécissait le champ des possibles plutôt du bon côté pour lui, mais il était hors de question qu'il se tape un tas de graisse comme Crabbe ou Goyle, ou bien un vieillard décrépit comme Nott ! Non et non ! Il avait un certain standing à observer autant qu'une réputation à tenir, et puis tout simplement, il avait un minimum de goût !

Soupirant, Voldemort passa une main dans le col de sa robe de chambre d'un air distrait. Il sortait de sa douche et aimait à se promener nu dans ses appartements, caressé par la soie noire sur sa peau. Potter… Il ne savait plus quoi faire avec lui. Pourtant, dans le cimetière…

Non.

Noooooon !

Dans le cimetière, Potter avait eu une _érection _! Mais pourtant, à ce moment là, il n'y avait que lui qu'il pouvait voir ! Tous ses Mangemorts étaient masqués à part Queudver… Et il doutait vraiment que qui que ce soit puisse désirer ce sale rat !

Non… Potter fantasmait sur _lui _!? Vraiment ? Avec son visage en forme de crâne et son corps squelettique et blanchâtre !? Que personne ne se méprenne, il adorait son corps ! Son apparence était inhumaine, et donc encore plus surnaturelle et démoniaque ! C'était parfait pour régner sur le Monde par la terreur ! Mais de là à constituer le fantasme du Sauveur-du-Monde-Sorcier et Héros-de-la-Lumière, même en sachant que c'était un adolescent plein d'hormones…

Oui, vraiment, il allait vérifier ça tout de suite !

Ricanant, il ouvrit le lien qu'il entretenait avec Potter. Il entra dans son esprit facilement, c'était parfait, le gamin dormait !

S'installant confortablement et rejetant la tête en arrière, il poussa un soupir. Ses tétons étaient étrangement sensibles dans ce nouveau corps, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas…

Poussant un léger gémissement, il les maltraita un moment, les pinçant, les tiraillant, sentant son sexe s'ériger légèrement. Et puis l'une de ses mains descendit sur son ventre, caressant sa peau pâle, glissant sous sa robe de chambre, l'entrebâillant et l'ouvrant d'un air négligé. Expirant d'un léger sifflement entre ses dents, il posa une main sur son sexe et le caressa de ses longs doigts blancs jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse sous ses doigts et que la veine bleutée, d'une couleur surréaliste sous sa peau dépourvue de carnation, se mette à palpiter. Il gémit, se forçant à ne pas fermer les yeux sous le plaisir. Potter devait tout voir, tout entendre…

Il siffla un juron en fourchelangue et resserra sans le vouloir sa prise sur sa verge lorsque Nagini s'enroula autour de sa jambe. Il aimait sa froideur sur sa peau déjà froide, et elle le savait. Elle, elle aurait du détester le corps glacé de son Maître, mais c'était son Maître, sa peau lui paraissait toujours chaude…

Nagini remonta le long de sa cuisse et s'enroula autour de son buste, passant sur ses tétons en un mouvement délicieux et Voldemort écarta les jambes, écarta les cuisses, et laissa sa main s'activer sur son sexe érigé. Se masturbant avec une lenteur forcée, il recueillit les quelques gouttes blanches qui perlaient et s'en servit pour se lubrifier. Sa main glissant maintenant avec un peu plus de facilité, il se força néanmoins à adopter un rythme lent. Potter avait intérêt à apprécier, parce que ce soir, pour lui, il allait se retenir à en crever !

Gémissant de nouveau, poussant un nouveau juron alors que Nagini éraflait sa gorge de ses crochets, lui injectant un peu de son poison, il accéléra légèrement les mouvements sur sa verge, variant imperceptiblement la pression, son pouce passant de temps à autre le long de la veine dorsale profonde, ses ongles éraflant la bordure de son gland, alors que Nagini le gratifiait de plusieurs autres morsures…

Son venin avait toujours été délicieux. Dès leur lien, il s'en était aperçu : il y était immunisé, et même si il provoquait une certaine douleur, pour lui, qui avait passé son enfance à se faire battre et persécuter, la douleur était relative et parfois même bienvenue. Surtout dans ce genre de situations : si il préférait nettement l'infliger, il n'était pas contre la ressentir de temps en temps…

Il gémit en enroulant la main autour de son sexe paume vers le bas, la friction provoquant une légère torsion qu'il avait toujours trouvée délicieuse, et sa respiration, déjà saccadée, se bloqua un instant. Il baissa les yeux sur sa verge, observa sa main blanche et veinée de bleu qui le masturbait, vérifiant de temps à autre que le lien avec Potter était toujours ouvert…

Il ressentait un léger frisson venant de lui. Comme si le gamin tremblait, et le lien avec. Il ricana. C'était la première fois que Potter avait une réaction aussi forte…

Nagini enfonça brutalement ses crochets dans sa carotide et il hurla, crispant ses jambes et les remontant contre son torse dans un mouvement compulsif. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait. Leurs pensées étaient connectées, elle savait qu'il voulait faire hurler le gamin à distance !

Voldemort écarta outrageusement les jambes, les flammes dansant sur sa peau pâle, leur chaleur réchauffant agréablement son corps, même si en ce moment, il se réchauffait de l'intérieur. Il était rare que Voldemort transpire ! Pendant des années, il avait possédé des serpents, des reptiles, créatures à sang froid, avant de tomber sur un humain, mais il avait été chassé de nouveau, par ce sale gosse, ce même mioche qui était probablement en train de gémir et de se tortiller dans son lit et son sommeil ! Et puis grâce à Queudver, il avait réussi à retrouver un semblant de corps, à peine humain, et tellement faible ! Pendant des mois, il s'était nourri du lait de son serpent -de son venin plutôt, car Nagini n'était pas gestante- et enfin, le rituel utilisé, son régime alimentaire et son âme en morceaux lui avaient donné ce corps serpentesque, froid comme le marbre, qui peinait tant parfois à se réchauffer…

Non pas que cela le gêne. Il avait toujours aimé le froid. Et puis, il ne le ressentait pas. Mais il appréciait la chaleur sur sa peau. Et en ce moment, entre le plaisir qu'il ressentait et la chaleur de la cheminée, c'était presque trop ! Seuls son ventre, son visage, son sexe, ses jambes et ses cuisses se réchauffaient. Son dos, collé contre son canapé, ou ses fesses, restaient d'une fraîcheur de plus en plus contrastée, alors qu'il se tortillait contre le cuir. Mais la différence de chaleur entre l'avant et l'arrière de son corps créait un contraste intéressant qu'il n'avait encore jamais expérimenté, et Nagini ne l'aida pas en descendant son corps froid le long de son buste pour enfoncer ses crocs dans son aine !

Voldemort gémit, se cambra contre son canapé, resserrant brusquement sa poigne autour de son sexe érigé. Pas maintenant… Pas tout de suite…

A chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, un peu plus de liquide pré-éjaculatoire s'écoulait, rendant la friction de plus en plus facile. Incapable de se contrôler, il accéléra ses mouvements, maintenant de plus en plus saccadés. Le souffle rauque, la respiration haletante, Voldemort peinait presque à maintenir le lien. La discipline qu'il s'imposait, son contrôle sur son corps et sur ses muscles, ainsi que le venin de Nagini rendaient son corps douloureux, et il adorait ça ! Jamais il ne s'était masturbé de cette façon, il devrait remercier Potter à l'occasion !

Enfonçant ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure presque inexistante sous l'effet du plaisir, il sourit en sentant le goût du sang sur sa langue. Qu'est ce qui pouvait l'exciter encore plus que le goût du sang ?

Sans même s'en apercevoir, il se mit à siffler en Fourchelangue des mots incohérents, et Nagini en fut satisfaite. Son Maître ne faisait pas cela si souvent, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, c'était qu'il appréciait particulièrement ce qu'il ressentait, et cela se ressentait aussi sur elle… Les frissons qui la parcouraient et qui faisaient frémir ses écailles étaient très agréables…

Gémissant, la respiration sifflante, le corps crispé jusqu'au bout des orteils, qui s'enfonçaient dans son tapis chaud et moelleux, Voldemort se força à tenir encore, encore un tout petit peu…

Il resserra autant que possible sa main sur sa verge de plus en plus douloureuse alors qu'il se mettait à jeter ses hanches en avant dans un mouvement compulsif. Il n'allait pas tenir…

Passant son pouce sur la fente de son gland, ce fut presque par mégarde que son ongle l'érafla. Nagini le mordit à nouveau au téton au même instant. Voldemort hurla, rejetant la tête en arrière, son corps se cambrant, alors qu'il éjaculait puissamment, son sperme encore plus blanc que sa peau allant maculer le tapis sombre à ses pieds…

Il retomba contre le canapé, le corps souple comme une poupée de chiffon, la respiration haletante, épuisé. Est ce qu'il avait bien maintenu le lien ? L'espace d'un instant, il eût peur de l'avoir coupé…

Une vague de jouissance d'une puissance phénoménale le parcourut presque aussitôt et il gémit en sentant son sexe s'ériger de nouveau. Bordel ! Il n'était pas censé être d'attaque aussi vite ! Foutu Potter ! Ce gosse allait le tuer ! Mais pas comme Dumbledore le pensait…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Hoquetant de douleur, il repoussa ses draps, baissa précipitamment son pantalon de pyjama et révéla son érection suintante. Se mettant sur le ventre pour étouffer ses cris dans son oreiller, il empoigna son sexe dur comme la pierre en gémissant, se masturbant violemment. Quelques mouvements à peine lui suffirent pour éjaculer avec une puissance qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue, souillant son matelas dans un puissant gémissement de plaisir dont il eut à peine conscience…

Haletant, la main et les cuisses poisseuses, Harry se retourna dans son lit, le souffle court. Merlin ! Des rêves comme celui-ci par contre, il signait pour tous les jours !

Merde, ce n'était même pas un _rêve ! _Voldemort s'était branlé sauvagement et avec l'énergie du désespoir, et il l'avait vu de ses yeux, vu comme il avait vu à travers les yeux du serpent ! Serpent qui l'avait d'ailleurs aidé avec beaucoup de bonne volonté, et son corps était contracté et perclus de douleur comme il était sûr que celui de Voldemort devait l'être, sous les effets du poison ! Si il se levait pour s'observer dans la glace, il était à moitié sur de voir des marques de morsures sur son corps…

Oh Merlin !

Épuisé, Harry n'eût même pas la force de conjurer un sort de nettoyage. Priant vaguement pour ne pas avoir oublié son sort de silence la veille au soir, ses paupières se fermèrent avec une force contre laquelle il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas lutter. Voldemort se masturbait de nouveau. Il le savait, il le sentait. Et sa main se glissa dans son caleçon presque contre sa volonté. Et il voulait voir…

Avec un faible gémissement d'anticipation, éreinté par son orgasme, il se rendormit.

Il se réveilla au matin, plus épuisé encore que lorsqu'il s'était couché, mais le sourire aux lèvres. Merlin, que cette nuit avait été agréable !

La mâtinée était déjà bien entamée, il était presque midi, et heureusement qu'il était encore en vacances, parce qu'à sept heures du matin, heure à laquelle tout le dortoir se levait habituellement, il était encore en train de se masturber pour ce qui devait être la cinquième fois de la nuit. Il avait tant joui qu'à la fin, plus une goutte de sperme ne sortait de sa verge pour imprégner ses draps poisseux, mais il n'y avait rien à faire : A chaque fois qu'il se rendormait, il « rêvait » de Voldemort en train de se masturber avec force technique et morsures, et à chaque fois, il se réveillait en sursaut, une érection douloureuse entre les cuisses, si proche de la jouissance qu'une simple griffure sur son gland suffisait à lui faire maculer ses draps de blanc, si bien que ce matin, il se sentait vidé dans tous les sens du terme, mais d'excellente humeur…

Se dépêtrant de ses draps collants, Harry revêtit vivement son bas de pyjama poisseux et sortit se doucher, sans faire attention aux traces blanchâtres qui maculaient son torse nu. Ses camarades de dortoir, si il en restait -et il en restait-, allaient se dire qu'il avait passé une bonne nuit, voilà tout…

Il se sentait bien, mais pourtant, tout son corps était douloureux. Ses muscles lui semblaient tétanisés, comme tendus à l'extrême, et chaque mouvement lui arrachait une grimace de douleur, mais cette douleur était comme un rappel de la nuit merveilleuse qu'il avait passée, et ce fut avec une nouvelle érection qu'il se doucha, se masturbant sous l'eau chaude avec une lenteur calculée et un délice qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu. C'est que Voldemort lui avait appris deux-trois trucs cette nuit…

Se mordant la lèvre alors que l'orgasme le prenait, il soupira de plaisir et nettoya son corps poisseux de toute trace blanche, prenant le temps de se sentir bien, et le tout sans une once de culpabilité…

Il s'était masturbé en rêvant de Voldemort. Mieux ! Voldemort s'était masturbé et il l'avait vu à travers ses yeux ! La belle affaire ! Le Camp de la Lumière n'avait qu'à lui proposer mieux, mais bizarrement, il pressentait que de voir Dumbledore se branler ne lui ferait pas le même effet… Le vieil homme en était-il encore capable de toute façon ? Il ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir ! Il était hors de question qu'il se gâche une journée qui avait aussi bien commencé !

Il ressortit de la salle de bain, ignorant Ron et sa jolie couleur pivoine, qui regardait son lit ouvert et ses draps souillés d'un air troublé. Seamus lui lança un regard goguenard, et Dean parut intéressé, alors qu'il s'habillait tranquillement, leur adressant un clin d'œil pervers avant de descendre déjeuner. Avec tout ça, il avait l'impression de mourir de faim ! Ron avait intérêt à se magner le train, car il allait probablement faire un sort aux pommes de terre, à la Shepherd Pie et aux tartes à la citrouille et à la mélasse…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Voldemort se réveilla lentement, s'étirant comme un chat, se prélassant dans son lit avec délectation. Merlin, Potter était finalement une bénédiction…

Il l'avait peut être bien maudit une fois ou deux cette nuit, ou plutôt, il avait maudit l'insatiabilité de la jeunesse, mais par les couilles de Merlin, même à seize ans il n'avait pas du se branler comme ça, et Salazar savait qu'il avait pu être inépuisable ! Heureusement, la Salle-sur-Demande lui avait à l'époque fournit quantité d'objets intéressants, de potions parfois, ou de jouets, aux effets aussi merveilleux qu'addictifs, et surtout, qui lui évitaient de se soulager parmi la plèbe de Poudlard, gardant son corps pur et intouché des mains inférieures…

Cependant, il allait peut être se laisser aller avec Potter…

Lucius et Narcissa ne comptaient pas, il les avait baisés, voilà tout, mais Potter…

Potter n'était, en théorie, pas différent. Mais il ne pouvait pas nier que le peu qu'il avait vu de son corps lui avait paru… Bien proportionné ? Le gamin n'avait probablement même pas eu conscience du moment où le lien s'était inversé ! D'un seul coup, Voldemort s'était retrouvé à voir à travers ses yeux, même si cela n'avait duré qu'un court instant, et il ne pouvait pas nier que le corps qu'il avait entraperçu sous la lumière filtrante des rideaux de son lit lui avait semblé agréable…

Bon, à quinze ans et des brouettes, le gamin était encore un peu maigrelet, mais la puberté commençait à faire son travail, et le Quidditch paraissait faire le reste…

Ce soir, si il en avait le temps, il allait essayer autre chose ! Mais il n'était pas sûr de le faire tout de suite, car après tout, quelque chose d'important, d'énorme se préparait…

Sa bouche sans lèvres s'étira en un sourire sadique.

Fudge allait en pisser dans son froc, comme le misérable vermisseau trouillard qu'il était !


	11. Chapter 10

Cette nuit là, Harry ne rêva pas. Pas vraiment. A la place, il se réveilla en riant, d'un rire hystérique et malsain, un rire à la fois infernal et fou, joyeux et sadique, démoniaque et corrompu…

Voldemort était fou de joie. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer, Harry ne le savait pas, mais Voldemort riait, riait, et riait encore, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis quatorze ans !

Bénissant son sort de silence, Harry rit avec lui jusqu'à ce que son rire s'éteigne. Si Voldemort était joyeux, il l'était aussi, cela signifiait que ses plans avançaient, et il ne pouvait que le lui souhaiter, même si il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être curieux…

Et de souhaiter que ces plans n'allaient finalement pas l'impliquer d'une manière létale, mais enfin bref…

Haletant, la gorge sèche, les abdominaux douloureux d'avoir tant rit, Harry se leva, les jambes flageolantes, pour hydrater sa gorge à vif. Il se recoucha, un peu jaloux des Mangemorts qui connaissaient probablement la raison du bonheur de leur Maître, et se rendormit tranquillement, apaisé. Voldemort était heureux, qu'est ce qui pouvait mal se passer ?

Ce fut le journal du lendemain qui lui apprit la raison de son réveil hystérique de cette nuit : une dizaine de Mangemorts, parmi les plus fidèles que Voldemort avait pu compter lors de la première guerre, s'étaient évadés d'Azkaban ! Le Ministère accusait Sirius, mais Harry n'en avait cure, le Camp de la Lumière sombrait, et c'était le plus important ! Le nom de Bellatrix Lestrange était cité également. Elle était effectivement une cousine de Sirius, ce qui l'accusait plus encore. N'était-ce pas elle et son mari qui avaient torturé les parents de Neville jusqu'à la folie ? Aidés par son beau-frère et Barty Croupton Junior ? Dumbledore lui en avait parlé, une fois, et puis, il se souvenait de la pensine…

Un autre article retint son attention : celui du décès accidentel, où plutôt criminel, de Broderick Bode, étranglé par une bouture de Filet du Diable qu'on lui avait envoyé à Noël. Harry aurait pu croire à un accident, comme tout le Monde, si Broderick Bode n'avait pas été un Langue-de-Plomb du Département des Mystères, qu'il avait fortuitement croisé dans l'ascenseur avec Monsieur Weasley, le jour de son audience…

Hermione essaya bien de le faire s'intéresser à l'affaire, car après tout, avec une bouture de Filet du Diable, ce ne pouvait être qu'un meurtre, et qui disait meurtre disait Voldemort, mais que pouvaient-ils y faire ? C'était à l'Ordre de s'occuper de ça, pas à eux ! Mais cela lui confirmait au moins que Voldemort continuait à s'intéresser au Département des Mystères…

La nouvelle que Hagrid était maintenant en probation fit rapidement le tour de l'école, mais peu de gens s'en soucièrent : tous les sujets de conversation tournaient autour des dix évadés d'Azkaban, et les diverses élucubrations des élèves au sujet de Sirius manquèrent de faire éclater Harry de rire plus d'une fois ! Des rumeurs couraient selon lesquelles on avait pu apercevoir certains prévenus à Pré-au-Lard, et Harry avait l'impression de ne jamais rien avoir entendu d'aussi stupide ! Ils étaient partis rejoindre Voldemort, évidemment ! Qu'est ce qu'ils auraient bien eu à foutre à Pré-au-Lard ?

De toute façon, même sans cela, l'ambiance était de plus en plus tendue à Poudlard ! Il était de moins en moins rare de voir des professeurs discuter entre eux dans les couloirs et se taire subitement à l'arrivée d'un élève. De toute évidence, ils se sentaient si surveillés par Ombrage qu'ils ne se sentaient pas en sécurité, même dans la salle des professeurs ! Et d'ailleurs, Ombrage venait de faire passer un nouveau décret idiot, pour interdire aux professeurs de discuter avec les élèves d'autre chose que de leur matière. Donc lorsque le professeur Flitwkick croisa une élève en larmes dans les couloirs, il dut officiellement braver l'interdit pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé…

L'évasion d'Azkaban ne sembla d'ailleurs pas alarmer Ombrage le moins du monde, au contraire : elle semblait encore plus déterminée à garder Poudlard sous contrôle, comme si cela allait changer quelque chose ! Dorénavant, tous les cours de Divination et de Soin aux Créatures Magiques se déroulaient en sa présence, et les paris étaient ouverts sur qui allait être renvoyé en premier, de Hagrid ou de Trelawney…

La Saint-Valentin arriva et passa, et Harry rentra avec les poches pleines de friandises de sa sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Quelques semaines auparavant, il avait bien croisé Cho Chang, qui s'était étrangement mise à rougir en le voyant, mais il s'était contenté de passer son chemin. Elle était jolie, mais il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le satisfaire. En fait, il se demandait comment, l'année d'avant, il avait pu lui accorder de l'intérêt…

Son dernier rêve en date avait été des plus érotique et intéressant ! Il n'avait été, au final, rien de plus que ses fantasmes, mais c'était Voldemort qui le lui avait envoyé, et cela comptait tellement !

Son rêve avait commencé comme d'habitude, au Département des Mystères, et puis Voldemort était arrivé et lui avait fait passer la petite porte sur la gauche, qui l'avait, dans la réalité, mené à sa salle d'audience. Cette fois-ci, elle avait donné sur une chambre vert Serpentard, avec un lit aux draps de soie et une cheminée ronflante. Déjà nu comme au jour de sa naissance, le Harry onirique avait regardé Voldemort retirer sa robe de chambre, avant de le pousser sur le lit. Voldemort l'avait embrassé, avait caressé son torse et sa peau un instant, avant de le retourner sur le lit et de le prendre comme une chienne ! Et le Harry onirique avait crié, hurlé, gémi, sous les mouvements saccadés de Voldemort, jusqu'à ce que le Mage Noir se mette à siffler en Fourchelangue et le fasse décoller ! Il avait senti Voldemort que se figeait derrière lui, et s'était réveillé à cet instant, une érection si douloureuse entre les cuisses que le simple contact de l'air sur sa verge lorsqu'il avait baissé son pantalon avait suffi à le faire jouir avec une puissance foudroyante !

Il était retombé le nez dans son oreiller, épuisé, vaguement conscient que quelque part, Voldemort devait être en train de se masturber avec force. Il ne l'avait pas fait pendant la vision, se concentrant uniquement sur l'image qu'il lui envoyait, mais son orgasme à lui semblait avoir eu des effets secondaires sur le Mage Noir… Souriant, il se rendormit, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de cette vision que Voldemort lui avait envoyé. Il avait compris. Qu'ils n'étaient pas ennemis…

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Voldemort, de son côté, avait retrouvé ses Mangemorts les plus fidèles avec une joie non dissimulée ! Azkaban les avait abîmés, ils devaient d'abord se refaire une santé, et c'était pour cela qu'il les avait autorisés à séjourner avec lui, dans son manoir. Après tout, ils faisaient tous partie de son Premier Cercle…

Ça et le fait qu'ils étaient actuellement les personnes les plus recherchées du Monde Magique…

Il avait retrouvé Augustus, qui lui avait confirmé ce qu'il avait deviné, que la porte du Département des Mystères ne pouvait être ouverte ou passée par autre chose qu'un être humain, ce qui était, comme à l'accoutumée au Ministère, foutrement raciste à l'égard des Créatures, mais enfin bref…

Il avait retrouvé Rodolphus, Rabastan, quelques autres, et puis surtout, Bellatrix…

Il avait été ravi de retrouver Bellatrix !

De tous ses Mangemorts emprisonnés, elle était sans doute celle qui lui avait le plus manqué ! Son dévouement et sa loyauté étaient à toute épreuve !

Mais dans la conjoncture actuelle des choses, il craignait qu'elle ne se montre encombrante. En effet, il commençait doucement à penser qu'il pouvait amener Potter de son côté. Enfin, le mioche passait son temps à fantasmer sur lui et à se branler en pensant à lui quand même ! La nuit dernière, il avait voulu tester autre chose, même si son dernier essai avait déjà été largement concluant. Il avait pénétré l'esprit de Potter, comme ça, pour voir, et avait été surpris de se retrouver devant l'entrée du Département des Mystères. Comme il s'y était attendu, la Prophétie l'obsédait tellement que ses pensées finissaient par se retrouver chez Potter. Un Potter complètement nu !

Il avait alors pris sur lui de modifier son rêve et d'adapter la vision qu'il lui envoyait. Il l'avait mené au couloir des salles d'audience et l'avait fait entrer dans une chambre sensiblement identique à la sienne. Il avait commencé par quelques baisers et caresses, et voyant le garçon plutôt réceptif, il avait décidé d'être un peu plus brutal…

Il voulait savoir jusqu'où pouvait aller son fanatisme. Il avait baisé Potter comme une chienne et le mioche avait passé son temps à couiner et à gémir. Et Merlin, son corps, du moins dans son rêve, était délicieux ! Fin, souple, chaud et bronzé, en un mot : parfait !

La vision s'était brutalement arrêtée lorsque Potter s'était brusquement réveillé, il avait ressenti un orgasme foudroyant qui lui avait tordu le ventre, et il s'était empressé de se masturber…

Leur nuit à tous deux avait été plus sage après ça, et tant mieux, car Voldemort n'était pas sur qu'il aurait survécu à une autre nuit comme celle de son précédent essai, lorsqu'il s'était masturbé pour le bénéfice de Potter…

Fort heureusement, il avait peut être soixante-dix ans, mais son corps était tout neuf ! Il était en partie alimenté par sa Magie, et Merlin savait qu'il en avait à revendre ! Enfin, une potion d'énergie de temps en temps ne pouvait pas faire de mal…

Mais voilà, depuis leur retour, tous ses Mangemorts les plus fidèles ne parlaient que du moment où ils verraient Potter souffrir sous sa baguette. Hors, il était de moins en moins sur que cela arrive. Il allait devoir mettre certaines choses au clair…

Mais bon, pour l'instant, il avait d'autres idées en tête, et il se redressa lorsque l'on frappa à sa porte. Il était cette fois ci vêtu d'un complet moldu gris clair qui aurait pu être du plus bel effet si son corps n'avait pas été aussi décharné et pâle…

-Entrez ! Ordonna-t-il.

Lucius Malefoy, en tenue de travail -c'est à dire en robe de sorcier coûteuse- et démasqué, comme cela était l'usage dans son manoir privé, -bien qu'il ai dérogé à cette règle la dernière fois,- s'avança et s'agenouilla.

-Vous m'avez fait demander, Maître ?

Voldemort ricana. Le blond ne savait pas si il devait espérer ou redouter une redit de leur entretien de la dernière fois.

-En effet, Lucius. J'ai besoin de l'un de tes cheveux…

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Lucius Malefoy releva la tête devant cette demande incongrue.

-…Maître ? Demanda-t-il.

-Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai une course à faire dans le Monde Moldu. Je ne peux bien évidemment pas y aller avec mon apparence actuelle, mais malgré ce visage que tu trouve sans doute repoussant, j'aime à observer une certaine… Élégance…

Étonné, le Lord blond sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller, flatté. Son Maître venait indirectement de lui faire un compliment sur sa beauté… Mais qu'est ce que le Maître pouvait bien avoir à faire dans le Monde Moldu ? Enfin bref, il n'avait pas à demander ! Il avait beau encore chercher une signification aux dernière entrevues… Intimes… Que sa femme et lui avaient eu avec lui, ils adhéraient tous les deux totalement à ses idées. Même si les Malefoy protégeaient avant tout leur famille, et qu'ils craignaient parfois pour le futur de Draco, les Moldus, Nés-de-Moldus et Demi-Sang pourrissaient et affaiblissaient la Magie ! Seule la Pureté du Sang la préservait ! Les Moldus n'étaient que du bétail, des êtres encombrants et sauvages, aussi peu civilisés que les Géants étaient stupides ! Des gens infâmes qui avaient presque mis fin à sa Lignée au Moyen-Âge, et Merlin savait pourtant que la Lignée des Malefoy avait été prestigieuse ! Dumbledore était un vieux fou qui avait perdu le sens des réalités ! Il aurait mieux fait de se faire sauter par Grindelwald, plutôt que de l'emprisonner ! Un Sorcier comme lui aurait pourtant été un véritable atout dans la guerre ! Enfin, à condition qu'il ait été dans le bon camp ! Quand on savait que les idées du Mage Noir venaient de lui, c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité ! Oui, vraiment, le retour de son Maître, de leur Maître à tous, était une bénédiction, et il allait tout faire pour participer à sa victoire !

On était un Malefoy ou on ne l'était pas, après tout. Et il n'allait pas envisager autre chose que de se retrouver du coté des vainqueurs ! Il savait juste d'avance que cela allait être celui de son Maître…

Car après tout, seul un vieux fou comme Dumbledore était capable de placer tous ses espoirs dans un enfant qu'il ne se fatiguait même pas à entraîner ! Draco était catégorique : même si son fils aimait bien en faire des tonnes, Potter était au mieux médiocre…

Pour revenir à l'affaire qui l'occupait, lui même avait des choses à faire dans le Monde Moldu de temps en temps. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à qui que ce soit d'autre que son Maître, mais une partie de ses fonds venait de là…

Avec élégance, il se redressa. Voldemort avait suivi le cours de ses pensées en souriant…

-Bien sûr, Maître ! Répondit Lucius. Vous me flattez ! Je suppose que Severus vous à préparé du Polynectar…

-Tu suppose bien, lui répondit Voldemort en lui désignant une petite fiole. Il ne manque que le dernier ingrédient…

Délicatement, Lucius s'arracha un cheveu blond et le tendit à son Maître. Il l'observa qui mettait son long cheveu dans la fiole et bientôt, la potion prit une couleur aussi blanche et scintillante que le cheveu qu'elle contenait…

-C'est sans doute le Polynectar le plus attrayant qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, Lucius… Observa distraitement Voldemort, et Lucius inclina la tête dans un remerciement muet.

Voldemort but la fiole avec une grimace.

-Malheureusement, le goût en est toujours infâme…

Il s'appuya brièvement contre le dossier d'un fauteuil le temps que son corps change. Quelques minutes après, Lucius se trouvait face à son double, et il ne pouvait nier que son Maître lui faisait honneur, impeccable comme lui l'aurait été dans ses vêtements moldus, qui lui seyaient parfaitement et qui étaient d'une griffe aussi prestigieuse que coûteuse… Le genre de vêtements que lui-même portait ! Et puis, que le Maître souhaite prendre son apparence était un honneur, tout simplement !

-Je te remercie, Lucius, tu peux t'en aller, le congédia Voldemort. De toute façon, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…

Lucius inclina la tête et sortit. Voldemort le laissa s'éloigner un instant avant de sortir à son tour et de quitter son domaine. Les Moldus n'étaient peut être bons qu'à être des bêtes de somme, mais ils avaient quand même leur utilité, parfois. Dans certains domaines, ils étaient d'ailleurs bien plus avancés que les Sorciers, et inventaient parfois des objets intéressants…

* * *

Trelawney fut la première à s'en aller, et un jour, les élèves la trouvèrent en larmes au milieu du grand hall. Dumbledore, cependant, ne laissa pas Ombrage l'expulser, et lui permit de garder ses appartements en haut de sa tour. Harry n'était cependant pas sur que la Grande Inquisitrice approuve son choix quant au nouveau professeur de Divination : Firenze, le Centaure que Harry avait rencontré lors de sa retenue dans la Forêt Interdite, en première année…

Une Créature Magique pour remplacer une illuminée ! Par quoi est ce que Dumbledore allait remplacer l'hybride qu'était Hagrid ?

Hagrid, d'ailleurs, commençait sérieusement à inquiéter Harry. Cela faisait des mois qu'il le voyaient apparaître avec chaque jour de nouveaux bleus sur le visage, et Hagrid se contentait de lui dire de s'occuper de leurs affaires. Mais en attendant, Hagrid, si il était expulsé, allait probablement lui coller ses problèmes sur le dos, et qu'est ce qui pouvait bien blesser un demi-géant ?

Ombrage devenait de plus en plus hargneuse et elle arborait un air étrangement renfrogné qui enlaidissait encore plus son visage de crapaud. Pourtant, tout se passait bien pour elle à Poudlard, mais Harry devinait que les choses n'avançaient pas assez vite à son goût : elle n'arrivait pas à détrôner Dumbledore ! Du coup, elle s'était vengée en créant la Brigade Inquisitoriale : des élèves triés sur le volet -Serpentard- qui avaient la possibilité d'enlever des points gratuitement… Mais des rumeurs courraient à Gryffondor selon lesquelles Fred et Georges n'avaient pas l'intention de continuer à lui mener la vie facile…

Ça expliquait sans doute pourquoi, un matin, les cours furent interrompus par de gigantesques et splendides feux d'artifices qui se promenèrent dans tout Poudlard. Ombrage courut dans tout le château pour les éteindre et s'en débarrasser car les professeurs n'étaient plus surs d'avoir « l'autorité nécessaire pour le faire », avec toutes les restrictions qu'elle leur imposait. Fred et Georges, dès le repas de midi, furent considérés comme des héros, et même McGonagall ne vint pas interrompre la fête qui fut donnée le soir même en leur honneur…

Le lendemain matin, Harry vit avec surprise un hibou inconnu lui apporter un petit colis soigneusement emballé de papier kraft. Ce n'était pas un hibou de l'école, et le papier était maculé de quelque chose qui ressemblait à du sang. Pourtant, le hibou n'avait rien, et lentement, il approcha la main.

-Harry ! Siffla Hermione, alarmée.

Il ne l'écouta pas. Mais dire qu'il n'avait pas ressentit une sensation étrange alors qu'il attrapait son colis serait mentir. C'était comme si sa main était passée à travers un mince filet d'eau froide. Un sortilège de protection, comprit-il. Pourtant, lui le passait sans problème. Ce courrier lui était donc bel et bien destiné, à lui et à lui seul. La personne qui avait essayé de lire son courrier avait du le regretter. Avec un plaisir non dissimulé, il lança un regard vers la table des professeurs. Ombrage avait les mains couvertes de bandages et le regardait d'un air mauvais. Il avait eu peur que ce soit un elfe ! Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il ce colis devant lui ? Sans doute le hibou s'était-il envolé avant qu'elle ne puisse l'attraper…

-Harry, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Couina Hermione d'une voix autoritaire.

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires, Hermione ! Si tu n'es capable d'ouvrir la bouche que pour m'emmerder, fais moi plaisir et étouffe toi avec tes œufs brouillés ! D'ailleurs, depuis quand est ce que vous recommencez à me parler ?

Malgré tous ses efforts pour se brouiller avec eux, Ron et Hermione continuaient à le coller ! Avec un peu de chance, cette fois-ci serait la bonne, et Hermione glapit d'un air outré avant de se détourner pour bouder. Ron se mit à rougir de colère et Harry lui lança un sort de silence au moment même où il se mettait à éructer dans le vide ! Ridicule…

Débarrassant enfin le hibou de sa charge, il saisit la lettre qui accompagnait le colis et l'ouvrit.

« _Harry, _

_N'ouvre surtout pas ce colis à table ! Ce petit cadeau doit rester entre nous. L'endroit parfait pour l'ouvrir serait probablement la Salle-sur-Demande, que tu connais peut être déjà… Au cas où, passe trois fois devant le pan de mur à côté de la statue de Barnabas le Follet, au septième étage, en pensant fortement à ce que tu veux (par exemple, un coin tranquille pour ouvrir ce colis, loin des regards de tes amis). J'espère que cela te plaira. _»

L'écriture était fine et incurvée, et la lettre n'était pas signée, mais il n'en avait pas besoin pour connaître l'expéditeur. Cette essence magique, il la reconnaîtrait entre mille !

-Harry… Commença Hermione, semblant suffisamment inquiète pour surmonter sa colère.

Ron lui lança un regard noir. Hermione était trop accaparée par lui et son mystérieux colis pour lever le sortilège, et comme il était un crétin congénital incapable de maîtriser les sorts informulés, il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même…

Harry n'écouta pas Hermione, à la place, il finit son jus de citrouille, attrapa une brioche, quelques scones et une tranche de pain perdu, son colis, sa lettre, et il quitta la table, montant au septième étage à toute vitesse, le cœur battant. Voldemort l'avait contacté. Voldemort lui avait envoyé quelque chose. Voldemort l'appelait par son nom. Que devait-il en penser, par Merlin ?

S'arrêtant devant la statue de Barnabas le Follet, il haussa un sourcil curieux, avant de passer trois fois devant le pan de mur en pensant « j'ai besoin d'un endroit où Ron et Hermione me foutront la paix et où je pourrais ouvrir le colis de Voldemort ». A la troisième fois, une petite porte discrète apparut…

Il entra et se retrouva dans une salle ressemblant fortement à la salle commune de Gryffondor, à l'exception faite qu'elle ne comportait qu'un seul canapé de velours rouge devant la cheminée au feu crépitant. Les murs rouges, la chaleur de la pièce, le fait qu'il n'y ai aucune fenêtre, créait une atmosphère cosy de tranquillité chaleureuse, où Harry se sentit bien immédiatement. Curieux, il s'assit devant le feu en mâchonnant un scone, et ouvrit le colis.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il saisissait l'objet d'un air perplexe. L'objet était blanc, d'un blanc un peu translucide, avec des paillettes roses ou rouges prises dans la masse, fait dans un plastique doux et légèrement glissant, et pour le peu qu'il en savait, il était criant de réalisme…

S'apercevant qu'une autre lettre avait été cachée sous l'objet, il décida de la lire avant de tirer une conclusion trop hâtive.

* * *

Comment ça se présente? Bien j'espère? Qu'est ce que c'est? Combien vont deviner? Je suis curieus! xD

Malheureusement pour vous, je profite de ce chapitre pour poster une première fois une annonce qui s'annonce moins réjouissante: **je songe de plus en plus à fermer ce compte** (quand j'aurais trouvé comment on fait). Pas de panique, je vous préviendrai à l'avance et je pense vous autoriser à dupliquer mes fictions (si vous pouviez éviter de les reposter pour votre compte, par contre, ça m'arrangerait). Quand à la traduction en cours, je vous l'ai promise, elle est due, alors je pensais traduire et transmettre les chapitres à poster à l'une de mes lectrices les plus fidèles (**memepotter952504**, si tu passe par la...) Voilà, bises à tous et bonne année! (Ne faites pas semblant, même sans moi, vous savez très bien que c'est possible ;p)


	12. Chapter 11

Un courrier intéressant pour notre cher Harry, n'est ce pas?

Ah, au fait, j'en profite pour faire le point sur un truc!

**Vous avez été plus d'une personne** à me faire la remarque que Dumbledore avait bien défendu Harry pendant son procès en début d'année, ce que, compte tenu du personnage, vous avez trouvé surprenant. Je vous ai répondu que j'avais repris les dialogues du livre. Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact: dans "Deux Mots Qui Auraient Pu Tout Changer", oui, il me semble que j'ai procédé ainsi. Pour cette fiction, en revanche, pas tout à fait. Mon erreur: voyez-vous, pour celles et ceux qui ne l'auraient pas compris, dans cette fic, Harry est réellement un méchant. Je me suis donc amusée à accentuer le contraste en créant un Dumbledore vraiment gentil, sans équivoque, il à réellement essayé de défendre Harry qu'il voit encore comme son élu et sauveur... Autant dire qu'il est mal barré, c'est moi qui vous le dit!

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**Mamy 83:** Ah? Et du coup, tu as pu passer les fêtes dans ta famille ou pas? Non, je ne vais pas laisser tomber cette fic, j'en ai encore une ou deux à poster, mais après, je vous donnerai le temps de tout copier et ça sera tout, fini, je supprimerai mon compte... Donc du coup, le prochain chapitre arrivera à la fin de la semaine comme d'hab', pas d'inquiétude la dessus, bises, à bientôt!

**Mention spéciale à LoupSpell** qui à tout trouvé, à bientôt, je vous aime, grosses bises, Kagu! 3

* * *

« _Harry,_

_Les moldus ont beau être ce qu'ils sont, on ne peut nier le fait qu'ils ont parfois des inventions intéressantes. J'ai été acheter ceci dans leur monde tout spécialement pour toi ! C'est un moulage, sur mon propre modèle, bien entendu ! Vois-tu, je finis par penser que nous pourrions nous entendre, toi et moi. Après tout, tu semble si bien disposé à mon égard dans tes rêves… (Oui, au cas où tu ne l'aurais toujours pas compris, ils me parviennent parfois, mais tu me semble l'avoir saisi…)_

_Je pourrais te souhaiter à mes côtés un de ces jours. Me rejoindras-tu ?_

_P.S : Fait attention, je risque de prendre la façon dont tu recevras mon cadeau comme une réponse… _

_ P.S 2: Cette salle peut vraiment être très utile. Tu n'imagine pas toutes les façons dont j'ai pu l'utiliser, à ton âge… _

_ Tom. (Au point où nous en sommes, je pense que l'on peut considérer que nous sommes intimes) »_

Harry resta muet et figé un moment, jusqu'à ce que ses neurones se connectent.

Oh. Mon. Dieu !

Il. Tenait. Un. Moulage. De. La. Bite. De. Voldemort. Dans. Sa. Main !

Oh Merlin !

Incapable de s'en empêcher, il se courba en deux. La violence avec laquelle son sexe s'était érigé lui donnait presque la nausée…

Il voulait cette bite en lui. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Se déshabillant prestement, Harry s'empressa d'introduire ses doigts en lui. Il gémit de douleur. La bite de Voldemort était autrement plus imposante que ses doigts. Il allait avoir besoin d'autre chose que sa salive…

Relevant la tête, il s'aperçut subitement que la salle avait changé. Il se trouvait toujours devant le feu, mais sur un tapis moelleux, et devant lui se trouvait une étagère remplie de bouteilles aux couleurs variées. S'approchant pour les examiner, il rougit avant de se réprimander mentalement. Il avait pourtant dépassé le stade de rougir comme une collégienne depuis longtemps. S'emparant d'une bouteille de lubrifiant à la cerise, il s'empressa de se préparer correctement, avant de lubrifier le sex-toy…

Le simple fait de l'introduire en lui lui provoqua un tremblement.

Expirant lentement entre ses dents le temps de s'habituer à la douleur, il resta immobile. Mais il gémit en sentant ses muscles intimes qui se contractaient autour du corps étranger. Le jouet semblait imprégné de la Magie de Voldemort. L'en avait-il chargé ? Dans tous les cas, Harry se pensait revenu au cimetière, alors que la Magie de Voldemort l'environnait et irradiait dans tout son corps…

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il bougea expérimentalement, gémissant de nouveau. Le jouet, profondément enfoncé en lui, épousait les mouvements de son corps d'une manière délicieuse…

Le saisissant à la base, il commença doucement à le faire aller et venir, criant presque tant la sensation était forte ! Cette longueur, cette épaisseur en lui, c'était déjà trop ! Et ce qui rendait les choses merveilleuses, et plus parfaites encore, c'était le fait de se dire que c'était la bite de _Voldemort_ qui bougeait ainsi en lui, l'étirant de l'intérieur…

Il se mit à gémir, gémir si fort qu'il craignait qu'on ne l'entende, avant de se rappeler d'où il était. A chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, il gémissait, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait ! Il ignorait si Voldemort percevait ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait aucune idée de comment lui envoyer une vision comme il le faisait, mais il espérait qu'il ressentirait son plaisir, car il n'en avait jamais connu de pareil !

L'orgasme le submergea et le faucha par surprise, le faisant se cambrer sur le tapis, la bouche ouverte en un cri silencieux, le corps contracté, tendu à l'extrême alors que son sperme jaillissait avec force. Il sentit sa semence qui atterrissait sur son torse alors que son corps retombait dans le tapis moelleux, réchauffé par les flammes…

Oh Merlin ! Il allait probablement faire ça souvent…

Incapable de faire un mouvement, il s'endormit, le jouet toujours en lui…

* * *

Voldemort était tranquillement en train de déjeuner dans ses appartements privés lorsque la vision le frappa de plein fouet !

Il ricana. Visiblement, Potter appréciait son jouet…

Il soupira en sentant son propre sexe s'ériger devant l'agréable vision. Ah ! Les ados et leurs hormones !

Il avait enfin un véritable aperçu du corps de Potter, et il ne pouvait nier qu'il était bandant ! Un peu petit peut être, mais il n'était qu'un enfant ! Enfin, vu le peu de centimètres qu'il avait pris depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré la première fois, il allait sans doute rester toujours petit et maigrichon, mais pour lui, qui aimait soumettre ses partenaires, ce n'était pas gênant…

Le Quidditch lui donnait un physique agréable, et il avait l'impression que ses petits gémissements aigus se répercutaient directement sur sa queue…

Il jouit en même temps que lui. Merlin, l'orgasme de Potter avait été foudroyant aussi…

Il nettoya sa main maculée de sperme d'un sort avec un soupir. Il avait l'impression de ne faire que ça ces derniers temps. C'était un peu… Perturbant, sachant qu'il avait soixante-dix ans ! Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu cela, le sang de Potter l'avait rendu plus jeune, même si cela ne se voyait pas…

Enfin, il avait intérêt à s'y faire, parce que si Potter rejoignait ses rangs, il avait bien l'intention de le prendre pour amant, et le garçon avait l'air insatiable ! Il savait déjà qu'il devrait s'attendre à une nouvelle vague de jouissance lorsque Potter se réveillerait et recommencerait…

* * *

Harry ne se réveilla pas avant le repas de midi, le gode toujours en lui. Il gémit sous la sensation et ne put s'empêcher de se masturber à nouveau. Merlin, que ce jouet était merveilleux… Et dire que ce n'était même pas le vrai Voldemort !

Il descendit déjeuner, affamé, et grimaça légèrement en s'asseyant, s'attirant un regard abasourdi de Ron. Seamus, quant à lui, éclata de rire ! Harry rembarra Hermione et attaqua ses pommes de terre avec appétit !

Au premier jour des vacances de Pâques, Ron découvrit avec horreur et stupéfaction qu'il ne leur restait que six minuscules semaines avant leurs examens des BUSE. Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en le voyant paniquer. Lui n'avait pas eu besoin de Hermione pour travailler cette année, et la brunette semblait parfois désespérée de ne plus avoir qu'une seule personne, et stupide en plus, à inonder de son savoir !

C'était précisément pour qu'elle ne puisse plus l'emmerder que Harry s'était mis à travailler : ses devoirs étaient toujours faits en temps et en heure, et il refusait que Hermione les corrige, ce n'était pas ses affaires et au moins, il était noté à sa juste valeur…

Qui avait sensiblement augmentée depuis qu'il n'était plus ami avec ces deux abrutis !

Il avait discuté avec Fred et Georges, qui lui avaient dit qu'ils ne l'obligeaient en rien à partager leurs cours avec leur « idiot de frangin », Ron n'avait jamais été capable de faire quoi que ce soit par lui même, et leur demander leurs cours ne lui était même pas passé par la tête : n'importe quoi tant qu'il n'avait pas à travailler, et pour lui qui pensait vaguement à devenir Auror, ne pas avoir sa BUSE en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal allait lui faire drôle…

Hermione avait bien tenté de s'incruster en le voyant travailler avec un autre support de cours, mais il l'avait envoyée balader. Non mais est ce qu'il lisait ses cours par dessus son épaule, lui ?

Il travaillait de son mieux, juste histoire de ne rien devoir à personne, et peu avant la fin des vacances, une note apparut sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune : les cinquième années devaient tous rencontrer leur Directeur de Maison pour discuter d'un éventuel choix de carrière…

Merde alors ! Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire ? « J'en sais rien et j'm'en fous, je prévois de me casser pour rejoindre Voldemort ? »

Il allait dire qu'il voulait être Auror. C'était ce que tout le monde attendait de lui. Ils allaient sans doute être surpris…

Le jour de son entretien, il se retrouva non seulement face à McGonagall, mais également face à Ombrage. En entendant son souhait, elle pinça les lèvres, mais ne put rien dire : lors de ses contrôles, il avait sagement régurgité son livre, exactement comme elle l'attendait ! Aussi, McGonagall lui conseilla de travailler la DCFM, la Métamorphose, les Potions, et les Sortilèges. Lorsque Ombrage leur rappela que le Ministère refusait les aspirant Aurors avec un casier judiciaire, McGonagall lui rappela que Harry avait été innocenté en bonne et due forme. Ombrage s'interposa de nouveau sous un prétexte fallacieux et, devant le chaleureux soutien de McGonagall envers lui, partit dans un délire selon lequel elle souhaitait asseoir Dumbledore sur le trône du Ministre, Harry n'avait jamais rien entendu de si ridicule…

A seulement quelques semaines des examens, il y eût un grand remue-ménage : Fred et Georges avaient décidé de quitter l'école avec pertes et fracas ! Ils répandirent un véritable marécage dans les couloirs, leurs balais confisqués défoncèrent la porte du bureau de Ombrage lorsqu'ils les appelèrent par un puissant sortilège d'Attraction, et ils s'en allèrent en annonçant l'ouverture de leur boutique de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse en demandant à Peeves de rendre à Ombrage la vie impossible ! Ils disparurent sur leurs balais et sous les applaudissements de la foule, glorieux dans le soleil couchant…

Leur marécage portable resta dans le couloir où il l'avaient lancé : ils n'avaient laissé aucune instruction pour le nettoyer et Rusard avait tout essayé. Et les professeurs, puisque Ombrage s'était débrouillée pour tout régenter, la laissaient se démerder d'une façon fort appropriée ! Il y avait aussi les deux larges trous en forme de balai dans la porte de son bureau, -que Rusard remplaça rapidement, quel dommage!- et toute l'inspiration que les jumeaux Weasley avaient donné aux autres ! Un inconnu jeta un niffleur dans son bureau et il ravagea la pièce, les Bombabouses devenaient si fréquentes dans les couloirs que les sorts de Têtenbulle semblèrent une nouvelle mode, et les membres de la Brigade Inquisitoriale ne cessaient de finir à l'infirmerie pour des motifs étranges…

Et il y avait aussi tout ce que Fred et Georges avaient eu le temps de vendre avant de partir ! Les élèves s'en donnaient à cœur joie et s'évanouissaient, se mettaient à saigner du nez ou à vomir dès que Ombrage entrait dans une pièce. Elle les envoyait à l'infirmerie et les symptômes disparaissaient mystérieusement, laissant aux élèves une heure de libre ! Pour le peu que ses cours servaient de toute façon…

Enfin, malgré tout ça, Peeves restait le Maître Incontesté du Chaos et il s'en donnait à cœur joie, faisant tomber les armures, lustres et chandeliers, enfermant Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard, dans les armures, poursuivant Ombrage en caquetant… Une fois, il avait même lâché tout un sac de tarentules dans la grande salle pendant le petit-déjeuner !

Ils finirent enfin par apprendre ce qui valait à Hagrid tous ses bleus, et comme prévu par Harry, cela allait lui attirer des ennuis ! A Hermione aussi, mais ça, ce n'était pas bien grave…

Terrifié à l'idée d'être renvoyé, le garde-chasse leur révéla son plus grand secret : son géant de petit frère, qu'il essayait bêtement de cacher dans la Forêt Interdite ! Il l'avait rencontré pendant sa mission pour l'Ordre et l'avait ramené avec lui car « les autres se moquaient de lui parce qu'il est petit ». Bien sûr ! Il faisait juste six mètres, était violent et savait à peine parler…

Cependant, les inquiétudes de Hagrid furent inutiles : Dumbledore présent, Ombrage pouvait certes lui retirer son poste de professeur, mais pas celui de garde-chasse, ni l'expulser de l'enceinte de Poudlard, et elle n'avait toujours pas de raison valable de faire renvoyer le vieux directeur…

L'été se profila, et avec lui, les examens. Harry se sentait prêt, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Voldemort depuis son… _Cadeau_, même si ses rêves étaient toujours agréables, mais il refusait de revenir à Poudlard l'année prochaine, il allait trouver un moyen de fausser compagnie aux Dursley…

Ils commencèrent par l'examen théorique de Sortilèges, qui se déroula dans la grande salle, sous la surveillance de McGonagall, puis ce fut l'examen pratique, dans une salle à côté. Sans être excellent, il s'était toujours bien débrouillé en sortilèges, alors il ne se sentait pas inquiet et se débrouilla, à son humble avis, plutôt bien. Le jour suivant, ce fut la métamorphose, et si il s'embrouilla un peu à l'écrit, il réussi presque à faire disparaître son iguane. Le jour d'après, ce fut la botanique, puis enfin la matière ou il excellait, malgré tous les efforts de Ombrage : la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. L'examen écrit fut d'une facilité enfantine, et voir Ombrage pincer les lèvres comme si elle avait avalé un citron entier en le voyant effectuer tous ses sorts et contre-sorts correctement, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien étudié, avait valu le détour ! Tom l'avait aidé sur ce coup là, une fois qu'il avait eu connaissance de la Salle-sur-Demande, il s'était empressé de l'utiliser pour ses révisions autant que pour ses séances de branlette : Hermione et Ron n'avaient aucune idée d'où il était, et par conséquent, ils lui foutaient la paix jusqu'aux repas, où ils le harcelaient de questions auxquelles il ne répondait pas, avant de disparaître à nouveau…

Sans compter le meilleur : l'examinateur, ayant des connaissances au Ministère qui avaient du assister ou entendre parler de son audience, lui demanda si il pouvait produire un Patronus, pour un point bonus. Il s'imagina aux côtés de Voldemort, et son cerf argenté parcouru la pièce, causant l'arrêt des autres examens, le temps que tout le monde s'extasie d'un air émerveillé…

Il sut par contre que la plupart des autres élèves reçurent de très mauvaises appréciations en DCFM : le niveau était abyssal ! Fudge était un crétin et Ombrage, une andouille ! Devant une telle incapacité de la part du seul professeur qui avait été fourni par le Ministère, non seulement Ombrage allait se faire virer comme une malpropre, mais en plus, le Ministère allait perdre toute crédibilité ! Enfin, le peu qu'il avait déjà, et ce n'était pas beaucoup !

Il eut ensuite un jour de congé pendant que se déroulait un examen auquel il n'avait pas à participer -runes anciennes-, avant de reprendre avec les Potions, après le week-end. Tout le monde étant concentré sur son chaudron, on aurait pu entendre une mouche éternuer et il n'y eût pas d'ingrédients volants ! Et puis, Snape n'était pas dans la salle et Harry put rendre une potion très correcte. Ils enchaînèrent ensuite sur le Soin aux Créatures Magiques, que Harry pensa avoir bien réussi, puis l'Astronomie théorique, la Divination, -qui se passa très mal, mais ça, Harry s'y était attendu-, et pour finir, le soir, l'astronomie pratique.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que l'Histoire de la Magie ! L'examen dont Harry se souciait le moins après la Divination, et pour cause, les récits de guerres Gobelines étaient innombrables, truffés de dates par milliers et de noms aussi imprononçables qu'incompréhensibles ! N'en ayant rien à faire, il s'endormit rapidement sur sa feuille…

Il se retrouva dans le couloir du Département des Mystères, mais son rêve ne se déroula pas comme d'habitude. Ce qui, compte tenu du fait qu'il se trouvait au milieu d'une salle d'examens remplie d'élèves, n'était pas plus mal…

Premièrement, il n'était pas nu. Voldemort ne sortit pas de nulle part, mais de la salle où ils s'étaient rendus la dernière fois, et ils ne firent rien de louche…

Voldemort s'arrêta auprès de lui, lui caressa la joue de sa main pâle, et le regarda. Puis, sans rien dire, il plaça une main sur son épaule et le guida vers la porte noire, au fond du couloir. Enfin, elle s'ouvrit, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans une salle circulaire avec plusieurs portes, mais ils ne prirent pas le temps d'explorer. Voldemort le mena vers la troisième porte. Ils la passèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une salle de la taille d'une cathédrale, remplie d'étagères elles-mêmes couvertes de boules de verre…

Le cœur de Harry battait fort alors qu'il suivait Voldemort en silence. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui allait se passer, mais il sentait que ça allait être quelque chose d'important. C'était ce que désirait Voldemort ! Ce qu'il désirait si fort depuis le début se trouvait ici ! C'était l'une de ces boules…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'allée quatre-vingt-dix-sept, ils tournèrent sur la gauche et s'engagèrent entre les deux étagères, ce ne fut qu'au bout de l'allée qu'ils s'arrêtèrent…

Alors qu'il regardait Voldemort d'un air interrogateur, le Mage Noir désigna une boule de la tête, une qui se trouvait légèrement en dessous de lui, juste à la hauteur des yeux de Harry…

« _S.P.T à A.P.W.B.D_

_Seigneur des Ténèbres et (?) Harry Potter._ »

C'était leurs noms ! Leurs noms se trouvaient sur cette boule !

S.P.T pour Sybille Patricia Trelawney, à A.P.W.B.D, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore…

-C'est une Prophétie, répondit Voldemort à son interrogation muette. La nôtre, en l'occurrence… Cela fait depuis que j'ai retrouvé mon corps que je cherche à la récupérer, elle est la cause de mon échec à te tuer et je veux savoir ce qu'elle dit… Mais je ne peux pas la prendre ! Seule les personnes désignées par la Prophétie peuvent la saisir, mais je ne peux pas me promener comme ça au Ministère… Si toi tu le faisait, si tu la récupérais pour moi et me la donnais, tu pourrais avoir une place de choix à mes côtés, Potter… Non, _Harry_… Donne moi une raison de ne pas te tuer…

Son nom semblait rouler comme une perle sous sa langue, et Harry frissonna. Il regarda le Mage Noir, qui lui sourit, se détourna, et disparut, et Harry se retrouva seul, au milieu des étagères, face à la petite boule qui portait son nom…

* * *

Voldemort sortit de l'esprit de Potter en se frottant les yeux. Merlin ! Que conjurer cette vision avait été difficile ! Et encore, il avait eu une chance monumentale de tomber sur un Potter endormi, en pleine journée, en pleine période d'examens !

C'était la première fois qu'il lui envoyait ce type de visions. La dernière fois, lorsqu'il s'était masturbé, Potter avait vu à travers ses yeux, tandis que là, c'était une vision créée de toute pièces, et surtout, _il _ne_ connaissait pas le Département des Mystères !_ Il n'y était jamais allé, il s'était basé sur les descriptions de Rookwood…

Devoir imaginer les choses lui-même, et ensuite les envoyer à Potter avait été épuisant, même si il s'était entraîné. Il aurait voulu rester, pouvoir répondre à ses questions, mais il n'avait pu maintenir le lien plus longtemps…

Bah ! Il verrait bien ce soir, si Potter avait compris son message…

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. C'était donc ce qu'il avait à faire ? S'introduire au Département des Mystères, récupérer la Prophétie ? Mais comment ? Que disait-elle ? Qu'est ce qui lui disait que Voldemort ne le tuerait pas par la suite.. ?

Bah ! Il s'était préparé à cette éventualité depuis longtemps de toute façon ! Mais puisque Voldemort semblait décidé à lui laisser une chance, il n'allait pas la laisser passer ! Rejetant son examen, il passa le reste de son temps à réfléchir à comment il allait faire…

S'introduire au Ministère, en théorie, il savait comment faire, mais comment s'y rendre !? Il y aurait sans doute une sécurité, des sortilèges ! Et si il n'arrivait pas à remplir sa mission tout de suite ? Si ça lui prenait plusieurs jours !? Voldemort n'avait pas l'habitude d'attendre, il allait devoir agir ce soir, mais si il n'y arrivait pas ? Allait-il pouvoir se laisser enfermer dans le Département des Mystères le temps de trouver la Prophétie ? Et si il croisait un Langue-de-Plomb ? Et si… Et si.. ?

Harry se claqua le visage pour se réveiller. Tout le monde prit ça pour un rappel à l'ordre vis à vis de son examen. Trop de si. Il allait y réfléchir calmement et sans paniquer. Chaque chose en son temps, d'abord trouver comment se rendre jusqu'au Ministère, puis y entrer, et ensuite il verrai…


	13. Chapter 12

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à arrêter son plan : au dîner, il descendit avec son sac quasi-vide, dans lequel il avait placé, au cas où, son Éclair de Feu rétrécit, sa cape d'invisibilité, et la carte du Maraudeur. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié le « cadeau » de Voldemort, et puis pendant tout le repas, il subtilisa discrètement des fruits, des petits pains, un peu de fromage, des biscuits… De quoi lui permettre de tenir quelques jours si il manquait son coup, car il ne pourrait bien évidemment pas revenir à Poudlard.

Même si il avait pris son Éclair de Feu, il le considérait surtout comme utile en cas de fuite, car il était bien incapable de voler jusqu'à Londres : dans quelle direction, et pendant combien de temps ? Sans compter que, du temps, il n'en avait pas vraiment ! Non, c'était Hagrid, qui lui avait donné la solution…

A la fin du dîner, il quitta la salle en se fondant dans un groupe d'élèves pour ne pas se faire remarquer, et il profita de la cohue générale pour s'éclipser dans les toilettes des filles. Là, il revêtit sa Cape d'Invisibilité et attendit qu'il n'y ai plus personne dans les couloirs, les yeux rivés sur la Carte. Puis, lorsque le chemin fut libre, il sortit dans le parc et se dirigea vers la Forêt Interdite. La nuit commençait à tomber, c'était parfait !

Une fois sous le couvert des arbres, il retira sa Cape et la rangea dans son sac. Il était hors de question qu'il la perde aussi bêtement, encore moins qu'il l'abîme !

Il était entièrement seul, au milieu des bruits et des Créatures de la Forêt. Pour autant, il n'avait pas peur. Il se sentait indestructible ! Il servait des desseins plus grands, au-delà de la compréhension des mortels ! Rien ne pouvait lui arriver, car il n'avait pas encore accompli sa mission…

Il s'arrêta un instant, le temps de s'entailler le poignet d'un sort, puis il reprit sa marche, laissant le sang couler librement. Il essayait vaguement de refaire le chemin qu'ils avaient fait avec Hagrid lors du cour sur les Sombrals, mais cela n'avait après tout pas vraiment d'importance, car il comptait bien sur les Sombrals pour le trouver en premier. En fait, il essayait surtout d'éviter le territoire des Acromentula et des Centaures…

Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit que quelque chose tirait sur sa manche. Se retournant brusquement, baguette brandie, il tomba sur un jeune Sombral qui essayait de lécher son poignet. Puis un autre Sombral plus âgé sortit de sous les arbres. Souriant, Harry cicatrisa sa plaie et laissa le bébé la nettoyer. Il flatta la tête de l'animal un moment, avant de s'approcher du parent.

-Je cherche à aller au Ministère de la Magie, à Londres, demanda-t-il. Est ce que vous pourriez m'y emmener ?

Le Sombral releva la tête vers lui et le regarda un moment, puis regarda derrière lui son petit qui avait rejoint la horde avant de plier ses pattes avant. Sans attendre plus longtemps, Harry grimpa sur son dos et s'accrocha à sa crinière. Le Sombral déplia ses grandes ailes osseuses et s'envola…

Harry n'avait jamais rien connu de pareil ! Voler sur un balai n'avait rien à voir ! Le Sombral volait si vite qu'il avait à peine le temps de voir le paysage, et pourtant, il se sentait en sécurité totale ! Le Sombral passa au dessus du château, puis ce fut Pré-au-Lard, alors que Harry était obligé de fermer les yeux sous la force du vent. Il avait si froid ! Mais il ne voulait pas sortir sa baguette, il y avait trop de risques qu'il la perde…

Il survola des montagnes et des vallées, des amas de lumières alors qu'il passait au dessus de petits villages, le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles le rendant sourd, et le froid engourdissant ses doigts au point qu'il ne les sentait plus. Petit à petit, ils survolèrent des amas de lumières toujours plus grands, jusqu'à ce que le Sombral n'amorce une descente si brusque que Harry faillit tout lâcher ! Pourtant, ils se posèrent en douceur dans une petite ruelle sombre et mal éclairée, au milieu de laquelle Harry reconnut la cabine téléphonique qui servait d'entrée publique au Ministère de la Magie…

Il descendit promptement, sautant à terre, les jambes tremblantes et ankylosées. Les doigts gourds, il farfouilla dans sa robe pour trouver sa baguette et se lancer un sort de réchauffage. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant la douce chaleur qui se répandait en lui. Il se retourna vers le Sombral et lui flatta la tête et l'encolure…

-Merci beaucoup, dit-il. Vous pouvez retourner à Poudlard maintenant, je rentrerai par un autre moyen…

Ou pas du tout, mais il ignorait à quel point Hagrid réussissait à communiquer avec ces Créatures… Et même si il se sentait un peu idiot de parler ainsi à son Sombral, il lui semblait trop intelligent pour être réduits à une simple bête. Après tout, n'avait-il pas parfaitement compris et trouvé la destination qu'il lui avait demandé ?

Le Sombral s'écarta et s'envola. Harry le regarda disparaître dans le ciel, ombre ailée qui se détachait sur la pâleur de la lune, avant de se diriger rapidement vers la cabine téléphonique. Merlin, il avait tant à faire.. !

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cabine, il tapa les mêmes chiffres que Monsieur Weasley lorsqu'il l'avait amené à son audience, et la même voix métallique que la première fois retentit pour lui demander de donner son nom et l'objet de sa visite. Il répondit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête…

-Harry Potter. J'ai oublié quelque chose la dernière fois que je suis venu.

Donner son vrai nom n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée, mais d'un autre côté, sa disparition de Poudlard avait sans doute déjà été remarquée. Et même si il avait donné un faux nom, les Langues-de-Plomb allaient probablement s'apercevoir de la disparition d'une Prophétie, surtout la sienne… Encore que, si les étagères étaient réellement aussi pleines et poussiéreuses que le lui avait montré Voldemort… Enfin ! Il allait faire comme si il allait réussi! Il avait toujours eu de la chance, après tout… Surtout quand il faisait quelque chose d'affreusement dangereux et inconsidéré !

Un badge en métal tomba dans le change-pièce avec marqué « Harry Potter, Récupération d'un Objet Personnel », ce qui n'était pas si faux, quelque part. La voix lui rappela de se présenter à l'examen des baguettes au fond de l'Atrium et la cabine téléphonique s'ébranla, s'enfonçant dans le sol. Il revêtit vivement sa Cape d'Invisibilité et sortit dès que la cabine fut ouverte, avant de progresser aussi silencieusement que possible jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Tout était trop calme. Il n'y avait personne, pas un Elfe de Maison en train de nettoyer, pas un agent de sécurité, rien ! Ce n'était pas normal ! Avec un léger sourire, Harry comprit que Voldemort était déjà là, et le personnel du Ministère, sous Imperium ou mort, quelque part…

Il descendit de l'ascenseur à l'étage du Département des Mystères et se dirigea sans attendre vers la porte noire. Il aurait sans doute du faire preuve de plus de prudence, mais d'un autre côté, les Mangemorts ne lui avaient-ils pas facilité la tâche ? Il entra dans la salle circulaire et ferma la porte, se retrouvant dans le noir. La salle n'était éclairée que par des torches à la flamme bleuté, et soudainement, elle se mit à tourner sur elle même…

Harry ferma alors les yeux, peu désireux de vomir ou d'avoir le vertige. C'était de toute évidence un système de sécurité, pour qu'il ne sache plus d'où il venait et où il allait !

Lorsque la salle se fut arrêtée, il illumina sa baguette d'un Lumos, examinant les portes une à une. Elles étaient toutes identiques, sans aucun nom, numéro ou signe distinctif. Comment faisaient les Langue-de-Plomb pour se repérer ? Y avait-il un moyen d'accéder aux salles que eux-seuls connaissaient ? Harry soupira…

-J'ai besoin d'accéder à la Salle des Prophéties, marmonna-t-il…

Comme si il n'avait suffi que de de demander, des noms apparurent soudainement sur les portes sous la forme d'inscriptions argentées. Bien que Harry soit très tenté de visiter toutes les salles une à une, il n'en avait pas le temps, et il ouvrit la troisième porte sur sa droite…

Il se retrouva effectivement dans la Salle des Prophéties, avec ses gigantesques étagères couvertes de boules de verre. Il n'y avait rien à faire, ses pas retentissaient bruyamment sur le sol de pierre. Cette salle avait la taille et l'écho d'une Cathédrale ! S'avançant prudemment, toujours caché sous sa Cape d'Invisibilité, il chercha la colonne numéro quatre-vingt-dix-sept…

Arrivé à la bonne étagère, il tourna à droite, et alla tout au bout de la rangée, se retrouvant face à l'exacte réplique de la boule que Voldemort lui avait montrée dans ses rêves…

« _Seules les personnes désignées par la Prophétie peuvent la saisir_, » avait-il dit.

Et bien, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce soit vrai ! Que pouvait-il faire d'autre qu'essayer de toute façon ? Et à quoi ça lui servait de rester planté là, à regarder cette foutue boule de verre ? Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, par Merlin !

Avec un soupir légèrement désabusé, Harry étendit la main et la posa sur la petite boule, s'attendant à moitié à déclencher une alarme et à se prendre une décharge de sortilège avant de se mettre à hurler de douleur sur le sol, mais rien ne se passa. Songeur, il retira la boule de son étagère. Toujours rien. Alors vivement, il la mit dans sa pocher et se retourna, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec trois Mangemorts qui le menaçaient de sa baguette. Reculant, il s'aperçut que trois autres lui avaient barré la route. Il soupira. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu…

-Très bien, Potter, maintenant donnez-moi ça, fit la voix narquoise de Lucius Malefoy…

Harry ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

-Vous rigolez ? Je l'ai, je la garde, Monsieur Malefoy. Conduisez-moi à lui, je veux la lui donner en mains propres…

Par les orifices de son masque, Harry vit la paupière de Malefoy tiquer. D'un geste vif, il retira son masque.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer, Potter !

-Mais moi non plus, Monsieur Malefoy. Dites-moi, qui sont vos collègues ? Crabbe Senior ? Goyle Senior ? Bellatrix Lestrange, dont la Gazette à parlé ? Macnair, qui à manqué Buck il y à deux ans ? Rookwood, peut être ? Parce qu'après tout, il vous fallait un Langue-de-Plomb pour arriver jusqu'ici…

Une femme brune aux cheveux bouclés et aux paupières lourdes arracha son masque d'un geste rageur.

-Donne-nous cette Prophétie, sale mioche !

Mais Lucius Malefoy la fit taire d'un geste et haussa un sourcil intéressé, légèrement impressionné.

-Vous êtes bien informé, Potter…

-Ne vous en déplaise, Monsieur Malefoy, je ne suis pas idiot. Voldemort m'a demandé de lui apporter cette Prophétie et je le ferai, mais je compte bien le faire moi-même…

-Ne prononce pas son nom ! Cracha la femme aux paupières lourdes. Et pourquoi toi, _Harry Potter_, ferais-tu cela, hein ? Minauda-t-elle.

Il supposa qu'elle était Bellatrix Lestrange. Il n'eût cependant pas à répondre, car subitement, les autres Mangemorts s'écartèrent, pour laisser le passage à un énorme serpent. Harry frissonna. Comment Voldemort l'avait-il appelée, déjà, au cimetière ? _Nagini_. C'était son familier. Voldemort était ici…

_Harry Potter…_ Siffla-t-elle.

Harry s'agenouilla sur le sol pour se mettre à la hauteur du serpent.

_Bonsoir, Nagini,_ siffla-t-il en réponse. _Sais-tu que tes morsures de l'autre jour m'ont donné beaucoup de plaisir ? _Siffla-t-il avec un sourire tordu.

Le serpent émit de petits sifflements saccadés et répétitifs et Harry s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il riait.

_Je sais, Harry Potter… Mon Maître m'envoie te chercher… Il savait que ces imbéciles ne te laisseraient pas passer… As-tu ce que mon Maître désire ?_

Sortant la Prophétie de sa poche, il la montra au serpent, qui se hissa à hauteur de la boule de verre un instant, semblant la flairer avec satisfaction, avant de retomber sur le sol…

_Suis-moi…_

Harry la suivit, et les Mangemorts, ceux qu'il voyait et ceux qui étaient cachés parmi les autres étagères, lui emboîtèrent le pas. Le Serpent de leur Maître le protégeait. Ils ne pouvaient s'élever contre la volonté du Maître…

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la salle circulaire, qui tourna sur elle même à nouveau. Comme Harry l'avait deviné, une voix grave s'éleva, sans doute celle de Rookwood.

-La sortie, demanda-t-il d'un air renfrogné.

De nouveau, les noms apparurent sur les portes et ils sortirent dans le couloir, se divisant dans plusieurs ascenseurs pour remonter à l'étage de l'Atrium. Harry monta avec Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange et quelques autres Mangemorts, dont deux gros tas qu'il supposa être Crabbe et Goyle Senior. Il frissonna en sentant Nagini qui s'enroulait autour de sa jambe et remontait jusqu'à son torse…

Lorsqu'il sortit, Harry ne vit que Lui. Voldemort. Enfin, il était à nouveau devant lui. Après tout ce temps…

* * *

Voldemort s'était rendu au rendez-vous, n'y croyant qu'à moitié. Après tout, il demandait beaucoup à Potter d'un seul coup : s'enfuir de Poudlard, se rendre à Londres, s'introduire dans le Ministère, pénétrer dans le Département des Mystères, et enfin, récupérer la Prophétie, ce n'était pas rien ! Mais d'un autre côté, il s'agissait de _Harry Potter_, le garçon si doué pour déjouer tous les pronostics que cela semblait être sa raison de vivre… Et voilà, il était là, et le garçon avait réussi ! Et il était probablement le plus loyal et le plus sincère de tous ses _Mangemorts_…

Il sourit intérieurement en le voyant, figé de stupeur face à lui. Bellatrix le poussa hors de l'ascenseur, aveugle qu'elle était sur cette adoration qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer supérieure à la sienne…

-Approche, Harry, susurra-t-il.

Le simple son de sa voix fit frissonner le garçon. Et sa Magie, Merlin, sa Magie ! Dans le cimetière, elle avait encore été blanche et pure. Depuis, elle s'était corrompue, comme un agneau innocent à la toison blanche comme neige, mais qui se serait roulé dans la boue! Penser que seuls son contact psychique et le désir du garçon avaient fait cela était à deux doigts de lui donner une érection…

* * *

Comme hypnotisé, Harry s'approcha de Voldemort, se contrôlant pour ne pas gémir. La Magie du Mage Noir l'environnait et le traversait comme elle l'avait fait dans le cimetière !

Voldemort inclina la tête sur le côté, d'un air visiblement amusé, et Harry se dit qu'il était vraiment trop transparent…

-L'as-tu ? Demanda Voldemort.

C'était une question stupide, Nagini l'avait renseigné en arrivant, mais ne pouvant rien faire d'autre, Harry sortit le globe de verre de sa poche et le présenta à Voldemort. Il ne saisit pas la petite boule, mais à la place, posa sa main par dessus, et ses longs doigts blanchâtres sur ceux de Harry. Il lança à l'entour un sort de silence, les isolant, Harry et lui, du reste de ses Mangemorts. Car Harry était sans nul doute le meilleur ! Et il ne tenait pas à ce que les autres entendent ce que cette vieille chouette allait dire. Ainsi, il pourrait décider tranquille…

La Prophétie s'illumina un instant, comme brillant de l'intérieur et une image s'y dessina. Légèrement brouillé, le visage de Trelawney, avec ses perles et ses yeux globuleux, apparut et son image se mit à parler d'une voix caverneuse…

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres__ approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…__ Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... » _

L'image de Trelawney se brouilla un peu plus, puis disparut. Harry retira précipitamment sa main et Voldemort rattrapa la boule de justesse, puis, regardant le Mage Noir, il soupira. Alors c'était ainsi que les choses se terminaient ? Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'y était pas préparé, mais il avait espéré…

-Faites cela vite, s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il.

* * *

Voldemort, surpris, haussa un sourcil inexistant. Ses Mangemorts étaient étrangement silencieux, semblant retenir leur souffle. Le mouvement de Harry avait dissipé le sort de silence…

-Quoi donc ? Demanda-t-il.

-Me tuer, répondit l'enfant. J'y étais préparé. Mais c'est dommage. J'aurais voulu voir le monde que vous allez créer…

Voldemort sourit, retourna sa main et laissa tomber la Prophétie, qui se fracassa sur le sol. L'image vaporeuse de la voyante bigleuse s'évapora… Et ce gamin était adorable !

-Tu tuer ? Mais ce n'est plus mon intention, Harry. Plus depuis que tes rêves sont devenus aussi… Agréables, ricana-t-il, et Harry rougit.

-Mais… La Prophétie ? Demanda-t-il.

-La Prophétie ? Mais la Divination est une branche très obscure de la Magie, Harry. J'ai voulu la connaître par curiosité, et aussi parce qu'elle m'a coûté treize ans de ma vie, mais il m'est très facile de l'invalider… Comme cela, par exemple : rejoindras-tu mes rangs ?

Ce fut au tour de Potter de ricaner, et il releva vers lui un regard de défi.

-Question stupide. Je croyais que mes rêves vous avaient plu ?

Harry soupira.

-Cependant…

Il fit la moue… Voldemort haussa un sourcil inquisiteur. Allons bon, qu'y avait-il encore ?

-Que veux-tu, Potter ?

Potter se passa une main sur le visage d'un air qu'il n'hésita pas à qualifier d'embarrassé, avant de relever vers lui un regard brillant de défi. Et très sexy. Aurait-il été n'importe qui d'autre que Voldemort aurait déjà commencé à le torturer à coups de Doloris, mais pas lui. Ce gosse irait loin !

_Je ne veux pas être un simple Mangemort_, siffla-t-il en Fourchelangue, et Voldemort se senti frissonner d'entendre ce langage être utilisé par un autre que lui.

Il savait que Potter le pouvait, puisqu'il était entré dans la Chambre des Secrets, mais c'était la première fois qu'il entendait un autre _humain_ utiliser ce langage, et c'était foutrement excitant !

Le garçon lui lança un regard presque suppliant… Il aurait pu tuer pour voir ce regard sur son visage, alors qu'il était attaché à son lit…

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Voldemort éclata de rire. Lui, un Mangemort !? Alors qu'il était plus puissant que n'importe lequel d'entre eux ? Alors que sa Magie, qu'il n'avait même pas conscience de laisser aller dans la pièce exactement de la même façon que lui, était brute et sauvage comme du carbone cristallisé ? Alors qu'elle ne demandait qu'à être un peu _raffinée_ pour devenir un diamant de toute beauté !? Alors que cette Magie qui courait sur sa peau le faisait frémir d'une façon absolument délicieuse, à l'image de celle que Potter ressentait en sa présence !? Certainement pas ! Il était son égal, par Merlin ! Il était son Horcruxe, une part de son âme, et la Prophétie ne se trompait pas la dessus ! Il allait régner sur le monde à ses côtés !

Riant toujours, et grandement amusé par l'air vexé de Harry, il posa délicatement l'une de ses longues mains froides sur sa joue et l'embrassa.

Bellatrix glapit. Plusieurs exclamations de stupeur retentirent parmi ses Mangemorts. Mais il ne prêta attention qu'à Harry. Harry qui gémit de pur plaisir en sentant enfin ses lèvres froides sur les siennes, sa langue glacée contre la sienne, son corps froid contre le sien, autrement qu'en rêve. La Magie du garçon s'agitait vivement et s'entremêlait à la sienne avec sauvagerie ! Une érection pointait déjà sous sa robe. Et il n'était pas difficile de deviner celle de Potter sous son jean…

Voldemort rompit le baiser brusquement. Si il laissait Potter continuer, ils allaient s'envoyer en l'air au beau milieu de l'Atrium du Ministère…

-Toi, un Mangemort ? Certainement pas, tu seras mon époux et Consort…

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé? J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours! Je me suis aperçue que **vous n'aviez pas eu de cadeau de Nouvel An** cette année. C'est que je n'avais rien de Harry Potter en réserve! A la place, acceptez ceci: **un petit OS sur l'univers Avenger, "Prendre ses responsabilités"**, c'est à dire un Peter Bucky (Spider Man X The Winter Soldier), parce que, Merlin! Peter est un perso rempli de possibilités! J'espère que cela vous plaira. **Au fait, la semaine prochaine signera la fin de cette fic.** Pas de panique, **ce sera pour moi le moment de poster ma fic sur les Animaux Fantastiques!** J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi! à très bientôt pour la suite, je vous aime, bisous!


	14. Annonce

**Toutes mes excuses pour l'annonce dans le vide!** FF plante et je ne peux charger aucun document dans le Doc Manager. J'ai du écraser un chapitre de "Dans l'Attente" pour cette annonce ;) Je poste mon OS Avenger, **Prendre ses Responsabilités**, dès que possible!

Au fait, les prochains chapitres de "**La Noirceur de son Âme**" seront les derniers! J'espère qu'ils vous plairont!

A bientôt, je vous aime, +


	15. Chapter 15

Voilà les derniers chapitres, j'espère qu'ils vous plairont! :) Et cette fois je peux poster mon OS Avenger, "Prendre ses Responsabilités", j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi :)

**Réponse à mes Reviews Guest:**

**Mamy 83:** Oui mais tu as réussi à retrouver ta famille ou pas? oO Non parce que tu avais l'air paumée quand même! Mais je ne m'en fais pas, les histoires ce n'est pas important! L'important c'est que tu ais réussi à passer Noël au chaud et avec ceux que tu aime! Alors j'espère que tu y es arrivée, c'est tout... Et tu avais vraiment du temps à perdre pour avoir déjà tout copié^^' Bref, je t'embrasse, j'espère que tu es rentrée chez toi sans encombre et que tout va bien pour toi, en espérant que cette année ait mieux commencé que la précédente n'ait terminé^^' Bisous, à bientôt! :)

**louai:** Tiens, bonjour lectrice fantôme, c'est la première fois qu'on se voit je crois, comment vas-tu? :) Aha, l'Ordre du Phoenix ne va pas s'en remettre, tu verra^^ Et Bellatrix... Bah Bellatrix non plus^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne continuation à toi aussi, à bientôt! :)

* * *

Harry laissa d'abord sa mâchoire tomber, stupéfait, persuadé que Voldemort se moquait de lui, et puis lorsque son expression ne changea pas, il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire carnassier…

Un silence de mort accueillit la déclaration de Voldemort. Il n'était donc plus une cible à abattre, mais une personne à protéger, respecter, et à qui obéir. Bellatrix en particulier semblait furieuse. Mais Voldemort ne lui prêta guère attention et se détourna, entraînant Harry à sa suite.

Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas rester éternellement au Ministère, n'est ce pas ? Le jour allait se lever d'ici quelques heures, et si ils restaient là, ça allait faire désordre…

-Comment es-tu venu ? Demanda Voldemort, curieux de savoir comment il s'était débrouillé.

-A dos de Sombral, répondit Harry.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Voldemort s'esclaffa de nouveau.

Il était venu sur le dos d'un présage de mort. Une créature squelettique et sombre, même si la plupart d'entre eux avaient un caractère adorable. Merlin, ce gosse était fait pour lui ! Et pas idiot avec ça ! Peu de gens pensaient à monter les Sombrals. Peu de gens pouvaient les voir. Bien sûr, pour Harry, comme pour lui, ce n'était pas un problème, mais lui-même avait pensé à monter ses écuries après avoir vu la horde de Poudlard…

-Et bien c'est également comme ça que je suis venu, répondit-il. Avec ma garde rapprochée.

-Mais le mien est parti. Je ne savais pas comment les choses allaient se passer, ni si j'allais réussir, ni si j'allais tout faire en un jour. J'avais pris de quoi manger, au cas où…

-Mes Mangemorts n'allaient pas te laisser échouer.

-Je sais, mais je ne l'ai compris qu'en entrant au Ministère sans croiser personne. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils seraient là…

-Tu ne pensais pas que je jouerais la sécurité ?

-Je pensais que vous vouliez me tester, répondit Harry en faisant la moue.

-Ça à été le cas, répondit Voldemort, amusé, alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant un splendide Sombral à la peau aussi noire que la nuit.

-Et j'ai réussi ? Demanda Harry, moqueur.

-Au delà de mes espérances, répondit le Mage Noir avec un sourire. Harry, je te présente Collapsar…*

Harry laissa la bête sentir sa main avant de flatter son encolure.

-Rentrez-chez vous ! Aboya Voldemort à ses Mangemorts. Vous avez bien travaillé, je suis très satisfait, les félicita-t-il.

Certains Mangemorts montèrent d'autres Sombrals, tandis que d'autres restaient plantés là. Tous semblaient hésiter à laisser leur Maître en la seule compagnie de l'Élu. Comme si Harry aurait pu lui faire quoi que ce soit. Comme si Harry aurait voulu faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis finalement, l'un d'entre eux transplana. Puis un autre, et un autre encore. Bientôt, Voldemort et Harry ne furent accompagnés que des Mangemorts évadés, perchés sur leurs Sombrals…

Le voyage ne prit guère plus de temps que celui de l'aller. Pourtant, il leur sembla interminable et trop court à la fois.

Harry tremblait contre Voldemort, dont l'érection était pressée contre ses reins, sa Magie l'environnant, l'intoxicant…

Et Voldemort sentait l'enfant trembler contre lui, plongeant le nez dans sa nuque pour mieux sentir son odeur et sa Magie. Merlin, qu'il avait hâte de s'enfouir en lui !

A peine atterrirent-ils sur ses terres qu'il congédia ses derniers serviteurs d'un cri, progressant rapidement jusqu'au château, Harry sur ses talons. Sans tergiverser, Voldemort le conduisit directement à sa chambre, et lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, Harry n'eût pas le temps de la détailler…

Voldemort écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes et Harry gémit ! Il n'eût d'autre possibilité que d'enrouler ses bras autour de la nuque du Mage Noir, il attendait cela depuis si longtemps !

Les lèvres de Voldemort étaient avides contre les siennes, sa langue s'agitait, explorant sa bouche dans ses moindres recoins. Son corps était froid, sa peau semblait si fine…

Rapidement, Voldemort le jeta sur le lit et se débarrassa de sa robe. Sans attendre, Harry l'imita en retirant son pull, sa chemise et son jean. Et Voldemort, complètement nu, la verge dressée, le rejoignit sur le lit, lui retirant son caleçon, dévoilant une érection aussi vibrante que la sienne…

-J'ai cru comprendre que mon cadeau t'avais plu, Harry… Susurra-t-il avant de lui mordre la gorge.

Harry cria en sentant ses dents déchirer sa chair, et l'odeur du sang qui atteignait ses narines.

-Mmmoui… Gémit-il. J'ai adoré… Oh, Merlin !

Voldemort venait d'effleurer ses tétons de ses doigts froids. Il les ignorait si sensibles. Se cambrant sous le corps froid contre lui, le nouveau baiser de Voldemort eût le goût de son sang…

-Et tu t'es entraîné avec ce cadeau, n'est ce pas ? Pour moi…

-Oui ! Cria Harry, en sentant la langue froide du Mage Noir sur son lobe d'oreille. Oui, reprit-il. J'espérais que ce moment viendrait, mmh…

Voldemort l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, le garçon aspirant sa langue avec une avidité merveilleuse, le souffle déjà court, son corps chaud et en sueur contre le sien glacé. Salazar ! Ce gosse était un appel à la luxure ! Et il ne bandait_ que pour lui_…

S'écartant de lui, Voldemort s'allongea sur le lit, confortablement adossé contre ses oreillers.

-Dans ce cas, montre moi ce que tu as appris, ordonna-t-il en caressant son pénis d'une main paresseuse.

A sa grande surprise, Harry rougit.

-Je veux bien. Mais je n'ai jamais fais ça sur… Autre chose que votre cadeau, balbutia-t-il.

La bouche sans lèvres de Voldemort s'étira en un sourire narquois. Parfait. A quinze ans, le gosse était encore puceau. Il ne connaîtrait que lui, n'aurait que lui comme seule référence, et ce jusqu'à la fin de sa vie… Son corps et sa Magie seraient souillés par la sienne, et ce serait comme une trace indélébile dans son aura…

Voldemort hoqueta et perdit le fil de toute pensée cohérente en sentant une bouche chaude qui entourait son sexe. Oh, Merlin ! Visiblement, Potter avait intuitivement saisi l'essentiel, même avec un gode en plastique ! Et il aspirait sa verge, faisant succion de ses lèvres d'une façon absolument divine ! Et sa langue, qu'il sortait parfois, passant le long de la fente de son gland, ses dents qui s'attardaient délicatement au bord, ses mains, qui jouaient avec ses testicules…

Voldemort se mit à gémir bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait prévu, enfouissant une main dans les cheveux de Potter, faisant pression sur son crâne sans même s'en rendre compte…

Il ne prit même pas la peine de prévenir le gamin lorsqu'il explosa, sachant très bien qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas, et de fait, Harry gémit, d'un gémissement de pur plaisir en sentant son sperme froid qui jaillissait sur sa langue…

Il se retira, lécha jusqu'à la dernière goutte et se redressa, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer le liquide au goût divin qui avait jailli jusque dans sa gorge et puis, lorsque le sperme se fut mélangé à sa salive, il l'avala, gardant le goût salé sur sa langue…

Alors il rouvrit les yeux et reprit conscience du monde autour de lui. De Voldemort, allongé, nu, devant lui, son corps pâle, à la peau froide et parcourue de veines bleutées, le pénis maintenant au repos, qui le regardait de ses grands yeux rouges et moqueurs. De lui, à genoux sur le lit aux draps de soie verte, nu également, en sueur sous le plaisir et la chaleur qui régnait dans la pièce, réchauffée par un grand feu. De son érection, douloureuse et suintante, pulsatile entre ses cuisses, qu'il savait, instinctivement, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de soulager…

-Prépare-toi pour moi, ordonna Voldemort. Correctement. Et ne jouis pas, je te l'interdis…

Alors Harry, incapable de désobéir à ce regard rouge et sanglant, porta trois de ses doigts à sa bouche et les suça consciencieusement, à peine conscient de reproduire les mouvements de sa bouche, quelques instants auparavant. Voldemort, lui, en eu conscience, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur nouvelle lorsque Harry retira ses doigts pour les plonger entre ses cuisses, évitant délibérément son érection suintante, tellement que des perles blanches coulaient du bord pour glisser le long de sa hampe et se perdre sur ses bourses dont il avait, par confort, rasé les poils pubiens, ne gardant qu'un fin duvet, à peine une ombre noire…

Lentement, il introduisit un doigt en lui, puis un deuxième. Le troisième fut un peu plus long à venir, et il cria lorsqu'il les plia pour effleurer sa prostate, rejetant la tête en arrière et projetant ses hanches en avant. Il s'allongea sur le lit, face à Voldemort, écartant outrageusement les jambes, ses genoux repliés, ses orteils s'accrochant aux draps du lit, laissant au Mage Noir une pleine vue sur son intimité, et sur ses doigts qui la transperçaient. Il voulait le rendre fou, il voulait que Voldemort perde tout contrôle ! Il le voulait brutal et violent, sadique et dominateur, lui-même, enfin !

Et il projeta de nouveau ses hanches en avant, gémissant de plaisir alors que ses doigts se pliaient à nouveau, presque mus par une volonté propre, et il recommença encore et encore et encore, ignorant sa propre excitation, se retenant autant que possible, ses gémissement devenant douloureux alors que sa verge durcissait encore, le liquide blanc s'écoulant de plus en plus…

Voldemort se redresse brusquement, arracha brutalement ses doigts de son intimité et le pénétra violemment. Harry cria. Il cria de plaisir alors que Voldemort le prenait sans douceur, crochetant ses doigts au bord du lit au dessus de sa tête, alors que Voldemort le pilonnait…

Le Mage Noir sortit brusquement de son corps et le saisit par le bras, le projetant avec force sur les oreillers, où il tomba à plat ventre…

-A quatre pattes, ordonna-t-il.

Harry, ravi, haletant, s'exécuta et Voldemort revint avec plus de force encore, et Harry peinait à reprendre son souffle, submergé par l'océan de sensations qui l'inondait, par la verge de Voldemort en lui. Par la froideur de ses mains sur sa peau, de sa verge en lui. Par le mouvement qu'il faisait, son aine claquant violemment contre ses fesses à chaque rencontre, par ses soupirs et ses grognements, par ses ongles acérés qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau. Par son intérieur, qu'il n'avait jamais senti aussi rempli. Par son sexe, qu'il n'avait jamais senti aussi douloureux. Et ses halètements devinrent hoquets, ses gémissements devinrent supplications ! Il suppliait, il suppliait pour que le Mage Noir le laisse jouir ! Et en même temps, il le redoutait, pressentant qu'il aurait du mal à s'en relever aujourd'hui, et Merlin, que c'était bon !

Il sentit les mouvements en lui qui se faisaient plus rapides, la verge en lui qui le parcourait plus vivement. Il sentit Voldemort derrière lui qui s'immobilisait, se figeait, sa voix s'étranglant dans un grondement rauque…

Il sentit un liquide glacé qui éclatait en lui. Et ce fut trop, plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter, et il explosa sur les draps en hurlant son plaisir, un plaisir qu'il n'avait encore jamais connu, jamais égalé, même avec tous les jouets, onguents et potions de la Salle-sur-Demande !

Les mains froides de Voldemort le lâchèrent et il retomba sur le lit, vidé, le nez dans les oreillers. Incapable de lutter contre la torpeur qui lui tombait dessus comme une masse, il s'endormit, épuisé…

* * *

Voldemort regarda le gamin s'effondrer, ricanant. Il était peut être insatiable avec un godemichet, mais ils allaient devoir travailler sur son endurance en situation réelle…

Et sur son obéissance aux ordres, aussi. Enfin, il ne pouvait pas vraiment le blâmer d'avoir joui, lui même s'était retenu avec l'énergie du désespoir…

Le gosse était un amant parfait ! Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il donnerait, avec un peu d'entraînement et une initiation aux joies du SM…

Il allait devoir l'entraîner sur le reste aussi. Poudlard ne servait décidément à rien ! La Magie du garçon était encore brute et indomptée : il allait en faire son plus fidèle Mangemort, le plus privilégié, son second, son consort, son régent…

Le Régent des Ténèbres.** Celui qui régnerait et ferait respecter sa Loi en son absence. Et avec quelle dévotion il le ferait !

*Collapsar est un ancien terme pour désigner les trous noirs. Je le trouve trop classe !

**Le Prince des Ténèbres, Harry en fils de Voldemort, par le sang ou non, ça existe déjà et c'est trop facile ! Son égal sinon rien! Parce que dans cette fic au moins, Harry n'est pas qu'une putain! ;)


	16. Chapter 16

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Harry était arrivé au manoir de Voldemort. Le lendemain de sa merveilleuse arrivée, il avait été réveillé par un grand éclat de rire froid. Le voyant debout -bien qu'ankylosé-, le Mage Noir lui avait tendu un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier, « HARRY POTTER A DISPARU ! », titrait le journal rempli de spéculations en tout genre…

S'était-il enfui pour retrouver un amour perdu parmi les moldus ? Pour fuir Poudlard et son directeur détraqué ? Ou bien une ex-petite amie jalouse ? Ou les Gobelins en colère ? Ou ? Ou ? Tout ce que l'on savait, c'était que passé le dîner de la veille, personne ne l'avait vu. Il y eût bien un minuscule encart sur le fait qu'une effraction semblait avoir été commise au Ministère, mais on n'avait retrouvé que quelques bris de verre…

Il y eût une interview de Dumbledore, appelant le Ministère à l'aide, pensant que Harry avait été enlevé par le Seigneur-des-Ténèbres, mais bizarrement, il ne fut pas pris au sérieux…

Harry avait passé ce mois à s'entraîner, apprenant les sorts les plus noirs, les différentes manières de se battre, les différents types de Magie… Son âme avait terminé de se corrompre au contact de Voldemort, de sa Magie et de sa semence : ils baisaient presque tous les soirs, ou à chaque fois que le Lord avait du temps, quel que soit l'endroit, quel que soit le moment, ils l'avaient même fait pendant une réunion devant tous ses Mangemorts…

Il ne rechignait maintenant plus à se faire respecter, utilisant le Doloris aussi facilement que Voldemort. Sa prédisposition à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal l'avait aussi prédisposé aux Arts Noirs, et il était un élève doué…

La première qu'il dût mater fut Bellatrix, et une fois qu'il eût maîtrisé sa Magie, il l'encastra dans un mur au premier manque de respect qu'elle lui témoigna. Si Tom en avait été contrarié, il lui avait pardonné, reconnaissant lui-même qu'il avait laissé à cette fille bien trop de liberté…

Pour autant, il n'avait encore jamais torturé de moldu, et il n'était jamais parti en mission. Il savait que son rôle de Régent des Ténèbres lui conférait un statut particulier, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait diriger les Mangemorts sans s'être fait respecter d'eux par autre chose que la peur…

Oh ! Il n'aurait jamais de respect pur, il le savait, mais faire ses preuves en mission était indispensable, et il attendait toujours sa mise à l'épreuve…

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, et sut d'instinct que c'était Voldemort. Il savait toujours quand c'était lui, il le sentait aussi sûrement qu'il avait basculé ce jour là, dans ce cimetière. Il ressentait toujours aussi puissamment sa Magie, et il savait maintenant que le Mage Noir ressentait la sienne aussi…

Il laissa Voldemort s'approcher, interrompant ses mouvements à l'épée, et sentit son sexe s'ériger lorsque le Mage Noir posa une main sur sa hanche et lui mordit violemment la nuque jusqu'au sang…

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais comme cadeau de mariage… Susurra une voix à son oreille. Je sais que notre union est un peu précipitée, et j'ai bien peur de ne pas te connaître assez…

Ils avaient fixé leur mariage pour le lendemain de ses seize ans. C'était l'âge légal pour se marier dans le Monde Sorcier, même si la plupart des familles aujourd'hui préféraient attendre la majorité, et Harry n'attendait rien de plus que d'être lié…

Se retournant dans l'étreinte de son fiancé, il afficha un sourire moqueur…

-Je peux demander tout ce que je veux ? Demanda-t-il, narquois.

Voldemort se permit un sourire, légèrement exaspéré.

-Dans la mesure de mes pouvoirs.

-Alors je veux ma famille… Demanda Harry avec un air candide.

Voldemort eût un léger mouvement de recul, désagréablement surpris. Le gosse ne voulait tout de même pas avoir sa famille avec lui pour leur mariage ? D'horribles moldus pouilleux et inférieurs !?

-Ta famille ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid.

Le visage de Harry se fendit d'un sourire carnassier.

-Oui. Je veux les Dursley. Pour moi. Tout seul. Dans les cachots !

Voldemort éclata d'un grand rire soulagé. Salazar ! Il lui avait fait peur !

-Tu les aura ! Ricana-t-il, piquant la bouche de Harry d'un petit bécot, qui se transforma vite en un baiser asséchant lorsque la langue du gamin s'en mêla, et il l'allongea d'un mouvement de hanches sur les tapis de la salle d'entraînement…

-Pardonne-moi… Mmmh… De ne pas te retourner la question, balbutia Harry.

Il cria lorsque Voldemort s'enfonça vivement en lui sans préparation. Enfin, ce n'était pas comme si il en avait besoin de toute façon…

-C'est que… Oh Merlin, oui ! Ooh.. ! J'ai… Déjà trouvé le cadeau parFAIT ! Oh bordel ! Encore ! Oui… Geignit-il, alors que Voldemort martelait sa prostate avec force…

-Tu m'intrigue, haleta Voldemort. J'ai hâte de voir quel cadeau tu m'as préparé… _Merde !_ Siffla-t-il, en jouissant puissamment alors que Harry resserrait ses muscles intimes…

L'enfoiré ! Il l'aurait toujours avec ça ! Il allait le lui faire payer ce soir ! C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il recommençait à chaque fois…

Leur mariage eût lieu dans la cour du château, au milieu des Mangemorts en grande tenue, Lucius étant le témoin de Voldemort et Rookwood celui de Harry. Il fut célébré par un Mage-Marieur terrifié, enlevé la veille et présent uniquement pour protéger sa famille. Il fut exécuté juste après la cérémonie…

Puis, Voldemort mena son époux aux cachots, où l'attendaient une anorexique et deux cachalots, fraîchement capturés par Lucius et les trois Lestrange, mais déjà en haillons et couverts de crasse ! Ils étaient cependant intacts et en larmes, enroulés tous les trois dans un joli nœud blanc comme neige qui les liait dos à dos les uns aux autres…

Harry, avec un sourire sadique et l'émerveillement d'un enfant, s'amusa longuement. Leurs cris s'entendirent jusqu'à la salle de réception du manoir, où les Mangemorts attendaient pour célébrer l'union de leur Maître comme il se devait, avec force alcool, nourriture et félicitations. La plupart d'entre eux savaient pertinemment qu'ils allaient finir la soirée étalés par terre, mais cela importait peu, même eux trouvèrent Harry splendide et éblouissant lorsqu'il remonta, ainsi couvert de sang ! Ils comprenaient que leur maître l'ai prit contre les barreaux de la prison, sauvagement, alors que Harry gémissait son contentement, rendu euphorique par la torture et le sang !

Devant tous les Mangemorts, Harry avait ensuite donné son cadeau de mariage à Voldemort, une simple enveloppe de papier vert émeraude, que le Mage Noir commença par regarder d'un air dubitatif, avant de l'ouvrir, et de découvrir un petit papier froissé couvert d'une écriture ronde, collé sur une petite carte verte, et il éclata d'un rire joyeux, fou et grandiose, avant d'embrasser son époux et de lui faire l'amour contre le mur, émoustillant une fois de plus ses Mangemorts, qui se dirent que finalement, la fête allait se terminer en orgie, pour le remercier de son si merveilleux cadeau…

_« Le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix se trouve au 12 Square Grimmauld, Londres. _»

Dumbledore était un abruti…

Autant que Maugrey pour ne pas avoir vérifié que Harry lui tendait le bon papier…

Deux jours plus tard, Voldemort et tous ses Mangemorts les plus fidèles étaient au Square, prêts à voir tomber le vieux fou.

Il faisait nuit, mais elle commençait tout juste. L'heure du dîner n'était pas passée. L'important était qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les rues…

Voldemort regardait le petit espace vide entre les numéros onze et treize, banales maisons moldues, délabrées et aux perrons couverts de déchets et de pisse ! Lentement, le numéro douze se révéla à sa vue…

Il observa ses Mangemorts exécuter ses ordres avec un ordre parfait. D'un geste de leurs baguette, Lucius, Bellatrix et Alecto mirent en place une barrière anti-transplanage, puis une autre, anti-portoloin, et enfin, ils verrouillèrent toutes les autres issues de l'extérieur, créant un champ de force qui empêcherait quiconque de sortir…

Puis Harry et lui se placèrent de face, Lucius et Dolohov à gauche, Les trois Lestrange à droite, Macnair et les deux Carrow derrière. Sur son ordre, ils lancèrent le même sort…

Un Feudeymon.

* * *

A l'intérieur du Quartier Général, une réunion houleuse avait lieu, la même depuis plus d'un mois. Cela faisait presque deux mois que Harry avait disparu. Tout le monde parlait ou hurlait en même temps, même si deux voix dominaient…

-Non, vraiment, vous devez vous tromper Severus, je refuse de croire que…

-Pour l'amour de Merlin, Albus, Potter COUCHE AVEC LUI ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous faut pour croire que le gosse est passé du côté des Ténèbres !?

-Non, Voldemort à du le tromper, l'ensorceler, où…

Une véritable cavalcade se fit entendre dans le couloir, suivie de hurlements épouvantables !

-AU FEU ! Cria une voix. LES AUTRES SONT BLOQUÉS !

-GINNY ! S'exclama Molly.

La matriarche Weasley et son mari se précipitèrent hors de la pièce, jetant leur fille dans la cuisine au passage, mais le feu semblait déjà s'étendre de toute part, dévorant et sauvage ! Les flammes semblaient vivantes, elles avaient la forme de gigantesques serpents, et l'on entendait déjà des hurlements…

-RON ! HERMIONE ! FRED ! GEORGES !

Arthur lança un « _Aguamenti _» aussi puissant qu'il le pouvait, mais il s'arrêta, stupéfait, en constatant que le feu, bien évidemment magique, ne faisait que redoubler sous l'effet de l'eau…

-C'EST UN FEUDEYMON ! LE QG EST ATTAQUÉ ! Hurla-il, mais il était déjà trop tard…

Il essayèrent de se regrouper dans la cuisine, où s'était tenue la réunion, mais les flammes s'y engouffrèrent, avides de Magie. Déjà, les hurlements que l'on avait entendu à l'étage s'étaient tus ! Folle de douleur, Molly lâcha sa fille et se précipita dans les flammes en hurlant, à la recherche de ses fils absents ! Arthur la regarda périr avec un hurlement, impuissant, tout comme il regarda périr sa fille, sa fille chérie, son unique, gravement brûlée au visage et dont le Feudeymon dévorait la Magie ! Quelques Aurors essayèrent de transplaner, car Albus avait levé les barrières, mais d'autres personnes en avaient posé. Dumbledore essaya de transformer la théière en portoloin, pour faire au moins sortir les plus jeunes, mais il ne fonctionna pas ! En désespoir de cause, ils voulurent atteindre les fenêtres, mais le feu les dévorait déjà…

Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres, livides. Ils avaient perdu. Harry Potter était passé du côté des Ténèbres…

* * *

Voldemort riait toujours, de son rire froid et hystérique ! La Maison était en train de partir en flammes, sans que les moldus n'aient rien senti d'autre qu'un léger courant d'air chaud les traversant. Le Feudeymon ne s'attaque qu'à ce qui est magique, et une maison aussi noire que celle des Black contenait tant de Magie, et depuis tant de générations… La Magie s'était imprégnée jusque dans les murs, sans compter les champs de force et sortilèges de protection posés par Dumbledore pour protéger la maison !

Les Mangemorts transplanèrent sur l'ordre de leur Maître lorsqu'ils entendirent les sirènes des secours moldus car les sorts de dissimulations qui protégeaient la maison depuis des siècles avaient fini par tomber. Voldemort et Harry restèrent, cachés sous la Cape d'Invisibilité, jusqu'à ce que les flammes aient tout englouti…

Cela ne prit guère de temps. Le Feudeymon était si rapide, si dévorant, que les pompiers n'eurent même pas le temps d'arriver. De toute façon, l'eau de leurs lances aurait nourri les flammes…

Voldemort et Harry transplanèrent en riant. Le lendemain, la une de la Gazette du Sorcier fut un pur délice : les restes, identifiés par Magie par le Ministère pendant la nuit indiquèrent la fin de Albus Dumbledore, de Severus Snape, de Minerva McGonagall, du criminel Sirius Black, de Remus Lupin, des Aurors Nymphadora Tonks et Kingsley Shacklebot, de l'ancien Auror Alastor Maugrey, de l'escroc Mondingus Fletcher, des citoyens Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle, et Emmeline Vance, du Conseiller Phinéas Doge, et enfin, la fin de la Dynastie Weasley, dont le seul survivant était Percy Weasley, fidèle du Ministère et assistant personnel du Ministre…

Heureusement, le Feudeymon s'était éteint de lui même, malgré les lances à incendie moldues, privé de Magie. Mais la mort simultanée de Dumbledore et de tant de personnes dans un incendie criminel fit grand bruit. Et le fait qu'il s'agissait de personnes ouvertement engagées auprès de Dumbledore contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, encore plus. La question de Sirius Black se posa, mais quelle importance maintenant? Il était mort...

Fudge s'était trompé, mais il n'eût pas le temps de rétropédaler ! La Gazette du Sorcier n'eût même pas le temps d'être réimprimée…

Le Ministère tomba en une nuit.

Le lendemain de la prodigieuse flambée de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Lucius, Rookwood et Macnair faisaient entrer les Mangemorts et leurs deux Maîtres au Ministère !

L'Angleterre n'était pas en état de guerre. Fudge, en s'obstinant à refuser de croire au retour du Lord Noir, s'était privé de tout système défensif. Il s'était retrouvé face à Voldemort et à son Consort, ancien espoir de la Lumière, qu'il avait tant essayé de museler…

Il n'avait pas vécu assez longtemps pour le regretter…

* * *

Voldemort, assis devant sa cheminée, le regard perdu dans son verre de brandy, alors qu'il faisait tournoyer l'alcool dans son verre, ne se souvenait plus de comment toute cette histoire avait commencé…

Il n'avait jamais été aussi satisfait ! Tout était presque trop rapide…

Salazar, Merlin et les Fondateurs réunis, voilà des décennies qu'il se battait ! Il avait été tenu en échec par le premier Ordre du Phoenix, et puis surtout par un petit enfant de un an, qui l'avait contraint à battre en retraite et à se cacher pendant treize ans ! Il revenait à la vie, difficilement, laborieusement, après des années d'attente et de plans, et se retrouvait face à l'enfant qui avait grandi, et qui l'avait tenu en échec encore plus souvent ! Il essayait de le tuer et échouait lamentablement, puis il s'apercevait que cet enfant n'était peut être pas aussi blanc que ses ennemis voulaient le penser, et voilà que cet enfant le rejoignait de son côté, ouvrant joyeusement les cuisses pour son plaisir, lui offrant sa Magie en même temps que son corps exquis !

Et maintenant, il avait conquis l'Angleterre en deux jours ! La Communauté Magique Internationale était en émois, elle s'était toujours bien trop reposée sur Dumbledore ! Ils partaient à sa conquête dès demain ! A la conquête du Monde ! Avec l'armée que Voldemort s'était constituée grâce aux lois racistes des sorciers : Loups-Garous, Géants, Vampires, Détraqueurs, et tant d'autres encore…

Certes, cela lui avait coûté l'un de ses Mangemorts, et surtout, un excellent Maître des Potions ! Heureusement, Augustus n'était pas si mauvais dans cette matière, et Severus avait laissé quantités de notes grandement utiles…

Il n'avait ainsi même pas eu à tester sa fidélité, et cela avait également envoyé un message au reste de ses troupes : personne n'était à l'abri, pas même les utiles ou les favoris ! Et pour certains, comme pour Bellatrix, ce rappel avait été grandement appréciable…

Aujourd'hui, il avait accordé à tout le monde un jour de repos. Ils avaient déjà tant avancé en deux jours ! Les prochaines semaines allaient être éprouvantes pour tout le monde, et surtout, ils avaient une bonne nouvelle à fêter…

A force de baiser comme des lapins dans toutes les positions et dans tous les coins du manoir, la Magie avait permis un Miracle !

Harry portait son héritier !

Sa dynastie ne faisait que commencer !

Et il allait encore abuser du corps délicieux de son mari pour l'en remercier…

Ce qui tombait bien, car son mari était déjà follement excité !

Alors, comment trouvez-vous cette fin? :D Ca vous plaît? Dumbledore mort, et Voldemort en Maître du Monde? ^^ Je me demande bien comment ils vont élever leurs enfants, tiens... Et je sais que mon lectorat HP est bien éloigné de mon lectorat Avengers, surtout sur un tel couple, mais ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir votre avis sur mon OS, entre un garçon de seize ans et un homme de cent, **"Prendre ses Responsabilités"** vous attend...


	17. Annonce 2

J'ai oublié de préciser, mais bien évidemment, la semaine prochaine sera celle du début de ma dernière fic, mais fic Fantastic Beast intitulée "**Un Coeur Mort Peut-il se Remettre à Battre?**" Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez!

Bisous, je vous aime, à bientôt! :)


End file.
